On the Waves
by Inuneko-chan1
Summary: UA. Levy vient d'avoir 18ans et vit en paria dans la ville portuaire de Magnolia, rêvant à sa liberté et à l'Océan. Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle décide de prendre la mer, sans se douter que le plus grand danger n'est pas sous l'eau mais bien à la surface: Les pirates. Sur les mers de l'ouest, on raconte qu'un capitaine sanguinaire fait régner la loi, d'une main de fer..
1. Chapter 1

**Ohayo-minna!**

**Je suis de retour, nous pas pour vous jouer un mauvais tour mais bien pour une nouvelle histoire!**

**C'est vrai que ça change complètement de mon style habituel, et c'est pas un mélange de One Piece, c'est même pas inspiré de cet oeuvre..  
A dire vrai j'adore l'époque de la découverte du nouveau monde, des navires , en mode Pirates des Caraïbes...**

**J'espère vraiment que ce premier chapitre va vous plaire, même si c'est un UA Total ^^  
Je me suis permise de jouer avec les pouvoir des personnages, en conservant la nature mais en variant un peu !**

**J'avoue que j'ai un peu peur de faire un flop, bref c'est vous qui déciderez :D**

**Bonne lecture et merci de me donner quelques impressions !**

**[Les personnages sont issus de _Fairy Tail _l'oeuvre de Hiro Mashima-sensei, l'histoire elle, m'appartient.]**

* * *

**Chapitre I :**

_L'Homme se croit __**libre**__,  
car il est conscient de ses __**actions**__,  
mais ignorant des __**causes**__ qui les déterminent  
_Spinoza_

L'océan est depuis toujours synonyme d'aventure et de liberté pour l'humanité. Les hommes ont toujours rêvé d'en parcourir les moindres recoins, de sentir la brise contre leurs visages et de connaitre ce sentiment si particulier, argumenté d'adrénaline et d'effroi, qui caractérise si bien les voyages vers l'inconnu. Et il n'était pas rare, qu'un jeune homme, ayant atteint sa majorité s'enrôle dans la marine. Cependant, cette vaste étendue d'eau salée était loin d'être aussi calme et domptable qu'elle ne le laissait paraître. Des monstres ainsi que de multiples dangers se trouvaient au détour d'une vague. Tout de fois, ce qui empêchait les matelots de plonger pleinement aux pays des songes et de dormir sur leurs deux oreilles, s'était davantage la menace des pirates qui planait sur leurs navires…

* * *

Dans une petite ville côtière du continent de Fiore, comptant à peine une centaine, vivait une jeune femme à la longue chevelure azure. Elle n'avait jamais été bien grande, ni dotée d'une quelconque puissance. Non, Levy McGarden était réputée pour être la pauvre petite orpheline de Magnolia. Et malgré son incroyable générosité, peu de villageois l'appréciaient, pour une raison simple : personne ne savait d'où elle venait exactement. Il y avait presque Dix-huit ans maintenant, lors d'une nuit d'automne, un homme encapuchonné l'avait déposé avant de disparaître pour ne plus jamais revenir. Levy avait grandi sous le regard réprobateur des habitants et n'avait cessé de prouver sa valeur et son authenticité. Rapidement, la petite fille était tombée amoureuse des livres et passait le plus clair de son temps le nez plongé dans des ouvrages de toutes sortes, ses préférés étant ceux évoquant l'océan et les périples des marins. Oui elle aimer rêver d'aventure et de découverte. Elle était animée par une curiosité incommensurable pour son jeune âge. De là, la petite bleue avait nourrit un rêve : celui de prendre la mer un jour. Voguait à travers les tempêtes, découvrant sans cesse de nouvelles choses. Levy rêvait tout simplement de liberté. Elle voulait briser les chaînes que les habitants de Magnolia lui avaient accrochées. Ces mêmes liens qui faisaient d'elle l'inconnue du village. Malheureusement pour elle, les femmes n'avaient en aucun cas le droit de s'enrôler dans la marine sans commettre un acte de piraterie, dont la sentence était sans appel : la mort. Malgré tout, elle avait continué de rassembler un maximum d'informations sur le monde et les différentes mers. C'était plus fort qu'elle, elle avait besoin de rêver à cette liberté qui semblait s'évanouir un peu plus chaque jour.

**« La Princesse regarda alors le pirate droit dans les yeux et pointa son arme sur lui, et sans l'ombre d'une hésitation elle tira ! » **

**« Le pirate est mort ?! » **s'enquit un jeune garçon sous ses couettes.

**« C'est ce qu'on aurait aimé… Cependant ce pirate n'était pas n'importe quel pirate ! Non, ce n'était pas un simple matelot de pacotilles ! Non, lui c'était le Capitaine du Iron Dragon, le plus impitoyable et le plus puissant des hommes des mers de l'Ouest. Alors, lorsque la princesse rouvrit les yeux, elle découvrit avec effroi que le pirate avait arrêté la balle avec ses dents et d'un coup sec, la brisa avant de l'avaler ! »**

**« Il est trop fort ! » **s'extasia une petite fille pourvue de deux longues nattes.

**« Mais le pirate déchanta lorsqu'il croisa le regard du prince. Un homme grand et fort, qui effrayait tous les pirates ! Le prince brandit son épée avant de s'approcher du pirate, qui, aussitôt, prit la fuite, craignant pour sa vie… Encore une fois, le prince sauva la princesse. » **finit par conclure Levy dans un sourire rêveur.

Le bleue fixa les deux enfants présents dans la chambre. Ils devaient à peine avoir huit ans chacun, et avec elle, ils étaient les seuls pensionnaires de l'orphelinat. Levy avait pris pour habitude de leur raconter des histoires le soir afin de les aider à s'endormir. Elle savait que leur innocence faisait qu'ils étaient les deux seuls habitants de la ville à ne pas la craindre, bien au contraire. Levy se leva et se dirigea vers la lumière, celle-là même qu'elle éteignait tous les soirs depuis bientôt deux ans, depuis leur arrivée. Il s'agissait de jumeaux, dont la mère était morte en couche et dont le père était porté disparu en mer. Cela faisait un peu de compagnie, enfin quelques personnes avec qui elle pouvait parler librement.

**« Levy… »** commença la fillette. **« C'est vrai que tu quittes l'orphelinat demain ? »**

**« On aura plus d'histoire ça veut dire ? » **

Le bleue ne répondit pas, et se contenta de sourire simplement. Ils avaient raison. Demain, elle aurait dix-huit ans, et les gérants de l'orphelinat n'auraient sûrement pas le moindre regret à la mettre à la porte. Eux qui avaient prié un nombre incalculable de fois pour que la bleue disparaissent, qu'elle prenne la fuite pour ne jamais revenir. Non, elle ne parvenait pas à imaginer un seul instant qu'ils soient épris d'une quelconque mélancolie lorsqu'elle prendrait son petit sac qui lui servait de valise et qu'elle disparaitrait au loin… Demain, elle se retrouverait totalement seule, et sans toit pour couronner le tout. Sa seule option pour s'en sortir était de quitter la ville, option qui l'effrayait plus qu'aucune autre, autant qu'elle l'excitait. Un nouveau départ. Vivre librement. Pleinement. Néanmoins, elle n'avait aucun moyen de mettre les voiles, à part, si elle prenait la mer… Elle soupira tristement avant d'appuyer sur l'interrupteur.

**« Levy… Tu peux chanter s'il te plait ? »** réclama la petite fille, presque suppliante.

De nouveau, Levy se tourna vers les deux enfants et commença son chant. La mélodie était douce et simple, la voix de la bleue s'élevait à travers la chambre et bientôt, une pluie d'étoiles scintillantes illumina la pièce. Les deux enfants observaient le spectacle non sans émerveillement, avant de sombrer peu à peu dans les bras de Morphée. Une fois chose faite, Levy cessa sa chanson et aussitôt, les étoiles s'envolèrent, laissant place à l'obscurité de la nuit. Elle ferma alors la porte pour rejoindre sa chambre, tout en continuant de murmurer quelques paroles qui éclairèrent son chemin. Voilà aussi l'une des grandes raisons qui poussaient les autres habitants à craindre Levy McGarden : elle n'était pas comme eux. La bleue possédait un étrange pouvoir dont l'origine demeurait inconnue. Néanmoins, la jeune femme n'en tenait plus compte, ce pouvoir n'était pas dangereux, bien au contraire, il lui permettait de s'exprimer pleinement et de faire jaillir d'elle des mots qui connaissent des choses qu'elle-même ignore de sa propre personne. Car elle en était persuadée, les mots, l'expression des sentiments les plus ancrée au sein de notre être, c'était la plus grande des formes de liberté.

La nuit était passée à une vitesse incroyable, si bien que Levy n'avait pas eut l'impression d'avoir eut le temps de sombrer dans le sommeil. Elle n'avait pas dormis à dire vrai, elle n'avait cessé de regarder par la fenêtre de sa chambre. Le paysage que s'était dessiné sous ses yeux était plus qu'enivrant : les vagues qui venaient mourir sur les rochers et la falaise de la ville. Le bleue avait fermé les yeux, laissant simplement ses sens bercés par l'odeur salée, le son agréable et les microparticules d'eau qui venaient rencontrer sa peau. En y pensant, elle aurait peut-être mieux fait de dormir quelques heures, elle aurait au moins eut une tête présentable pour son départ… Rapidement, elle prit les quelques affaires qui lui appartenaient, à savoir une petite robe orange pourvue d'un nœud blanc qui s'accrochait au niveau de la nuque, de petites sandales, quelques sous-vêtements, puis, elle noua son sac, simplement. Elle soupira en constatant que même ave l'ensemble de ses affaires, le bout de tissue n'était pas totalement plein. Puis, avec un léger pincement au cœur, elle ferma la porte de sa chambre d'emprunt et descendit les escaliers, se dirigeant vers la salle principale. La bleue hoqueta. Ils étaient tous présents et l'attendaient avec un petit sourire en coin dessinait sur le visage. C'est vrai que maintenant ils seraient plus tranquilles, ils n'auraient que les jumeaux à gérer. Ces derniers n'attendirent pas que leur amie soit arrivée en bas pour lui sauter au cou. Heureuse de la réaction des deux enfants, Levy eut du mal à retenir ses larmes. Cependant, elle n'avait pas le droit de pleurer, pas devant eux ! Elle lâcha alors son petit sac et les enlaça un long moment. Peut-être qu'il n'y avait d'ailleurs aucune raison de se laisser aller, oui, peut-être qu'ils se reverraient souvent dans les rues de la ville… Non, il ne fallait pas rêver non plus. A regret, elle lâcha les deux petits et, sans un regard pour ceux qui lui avait donné un toit aussi rapidement qu'ils ne lui avaient enlevé, elle franchit le seuil de la porte.  
Voilà, c'était fait, elle avait dix-huit ans et plus aucune raison qui la forçait à rester dans cette ville. Elle était libre. Son premier réflexe fut de courir au port et d'observer les différents navires amarrés ici et là. Qu'est-ce qu'elle aurait aimé monter sur l'un d'eux ! Levy était bien restée une heure au port, lorsqu'une conversation la sortit de ses pensées.

**« T'as entendu ça toi ? Paraît qu'ils n'ont laissé personne en vie ! Sont juste parti avec le butin et puis ils ont laissé le bateau comme ça ! A la dérive ! Lorsque la marine l'a retrouvé, y'avait que des cadavres et des écrous un peu partout sur les corps… »**

**« Enfoiré de Pirate ! Peuvent pas se contenter de piller, faut aussi qu'ils tuent tout ce qui bouge ! Pauv'gars, ils avaient pas mérité un tel sort. »**

**« Excusez-moi »** les coupa Levy un peu timidement. **« Est-ce que vous savez de quels pirates il s'agissaient ? La marine a une piste ou… »**

**« C'est toujours le même équipage ! On raconte que personne n'a jamais vu le navire et que les seuls qui ont croisé le regard du capitaine sont morts illico ! BAM comme ça. » **répondit l'un des hommes avant que son camarade ne lui fasse un petit signe afin qu'il ne se taise. Il venait de reconnaitre Levy.

**« L'Iron Dragon… »** murmura la petite bleue pour elle-même.

Elle avait déjà entendu parler de ce navire et de son équipage sanguinaire. Mais jamais elle n'aurait pensé qu'ils soient aussi cruels. La bleue déglutit. Alors c'était ça les différents dangers de l'océan ? La piraterie ? Néanmoins elle serra le poing, déterminée. S'en étant aperçu, l'un des hommes se mit à rire, attirant ainsi l'attention de Levy sur lui. Elle avait l'habitude qu'on se moque d'elle, mais cette fois-ci, elle n'avait rien fait de spécial. Interloquée, elle frisa le bout de son pour signifier son incompréhension.

**« T'es la gamine qui répète partout qu'elle voyagera à bord d'un navire à travers les différents océans ?! Calme tes ardeurs fillette, la navigation c'est pas pour les femmes ! » **il marqua une petite pause et repris d'un air plus sévère. **« Et puis tu connais sûrement la sentence pour celles qui passeraient outre cette lois… ? »**

Il n'avait pas besoin de continuer sa phrase. Levy ne connaissait que trop bien la réponse : la mort. Pourquoi ? C'était complètement stupide comme lois ! Les femmes, sous prétexte qu'elles étaient moins fortes que les hommes n'auraient pas les mêmes droits ? Pourquoi ne seraient-elles pas totalement libres elles aussi ? De nouveau Levy ferma les poings et sans un mot, elle s'éloigna des deux hommes, le cœur consumé par la colère. Peut-être qu'il y avait une raison bien plus complexe derrière cet arrêté stupide et totalement injuste ! Si c'était le cas, les gens devaient se soulever ! Elle s'arrêta un instant et eut un rire nerveux. Il fallait être réaliste, qui la suivrait dans sa démarche ? Personne. Elle était seule. Seule mais libre. Alors un éclair vint illuminer son regard. Si elle n'avait que deux options, si elle devait choisir entre continuer de vivre ici et prendre le risque de mourir avec des regrets, et partir en risquant sa vie à chaque instant, pas de doute, elle prenait la seconde option ! Déterminée, elle gagna le centre de la ville à toute vitesse.  
Levy ne savait pas trop ce qu'elle faisait, ni ce qui l'avait bien poussé à faire une telle chose… Mais elle n'avait pas le droit de se dégonfler maintenant. La bleue prit une profonde inspiration avant de franchir les portes d'une taverne. C'était la première fois pour elle qu'elle mettait les pieds dans un endroit de la sorte. Le rhum coulait à flot et les femmes ne portaient pas une quantité de tissue suffisante pour que cela reste descend. Quelques regards interloqués se posèrent sur elle. Malgré le doute et la peur qui commençait à lui dévorer les entrailles, la petite bleue continua de mettre un pied devant l'autre. Tout cela n'était pas du tout dans ses habitudes, si elle s'écoutait, elle aurait déjà pris ses jambes à son cou et se serait enfuit sans demander son reste. Cependant, aujourd'hui, tout était différent, oui aujourd'hui elle ferait son possible pour réaliser son rêve le plus cher : parcourir les océans. Fièrement, Levy s'assit au comptoir, et abattu son poing sur celui-ci. Quelque peu surpris, le tavernier s'approcha d'elle tout en essuyant un verre, cigare au bec.

**« Qu'est-ce qu'une p'tite minette dans ton genre vient faire ici ? T'es pas un peu jeune pour fréquenter ce genre d'endroit ? » **

**« J-Je… Je cherche des matelots ! Je fais des recherches et puis j'ai dix-huit ans aujourd'hui même ! » **s'empressa-t-elle de répondre, embarrassée par l'attention qu'elle suscitait.

**« Des matelots ? » **répéta l'homme abêti par la réponse que venait de lui fournir Levy. **« Eh les gars ! Y'a une gamine qui cherchent des matelots ! Pas de biles, elle vient d'avoir dix-huit, tout est légale ! » **s'exclama-t-il à l'adresse de la foule. **« Y'en a que ça intéresse un pucelle ? » **ajouta-t-il hilare.

En face, recroquevillée sur elle-même, la petite bleue refermait ses poings. Il y avait un mal attendu ! Elle ne cherchait pas un matelot pour ce genre de choses… Elle déglutit, son plan partait en sucette, elle qui voulait juste trouver un type prétextant qu'elle fait des recherche sur l'océan, la voilà mêlée à une histoire peu nette. Cependant, Levy ne releva pas. Qu'importe le motif finalement, pourvu qu'elle parvienne à en attirer un dehors… Elle jeta un bref regard autour d'elle. Sortir un type d'ici n'allait pas être chose aisée ! Fallait dire qu'elle n'avait strictement rien avoir avec les autres filles du bar, toutes en formes… Elle, elle faisait maigrichonne, gamine, ridicule et incroyablement insignifiante au final. Personne ne désirerait sortir en sa compagnie, surtout lorsqu'on leur propose un plat bien plus savoureux ! C'est un peu comme si elle était un chou de Bruxelles qui devait rivaliser avec un bon gros gâteau au chocolat… Autrement, ses chances étaient plus que faible.

**« C'est q-qhic la g'mine ? »** dit une voix dans la foule.

Levy redressa les yeux. Quelqu'un ! Le sors venait de basculer en sa faveur ? Néanmoins, la bleutée déchanta rapidement en constatant que le propriétaire de cette voix était un véritable ivrogne. Le nez rouge, un filet de bave coulant de sa bouche et une démarche chancelante… Voilà le genre de mec qu'elle attirait : les pédophiles… Elle soupira, au moins, ce ne devrait pas être trop difficile avec un type comme lui. Tout ce qu'elle avait à faire, c'était continuer de le brosser dans le sens du poil et tout irait comme sur des roulettes. Hésitante, elle se leva et s'approcha de l'homme qui, bien évidemment, empestait l'alcool. Prenant une profonde inspiration, la bleue l'attira en dehors de la taverne, priant pour que cet imbécile ne se doute de rien.

**« Pr'quoi t'vas s'vite ? Ouc tu m'emmènes p'lette ? » **

**« Je euh… » **zut, il commençait à se poser des questions ! Levy devait rapidement trouver un argument en béton pour qu'il daigne continuer de la suivre. **« C'est simple ! Je vous emmène dans un endroit où nous pouvons être plus tranquille pour ce genre de chose… A l'abris des regards indiscrets… »**

Elle était honnête, au moins sur ce point, la bleue n'avait pas mentie. Elle avait vraiment besoin de l'amener dans un lieu où ils ne seraient vus de personne… Un petit quiproquo ne tuerait personne ? Alors pourquoi s'en priver ?

**« M'fou des r'gards moi ! »**

Sur ce, il joignit le geste à la parole et saisit Levy par la taille. Il approcha son visage de celui de la bleue qui ne manqua pas de s'écarter de lui le plus possible. L'homme vacilla et leurs deux corps tombèrent sur le sol. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, Levy eut l'agréable surprise de constater qu'ils se trouvaient entre deux immeubles, et dans la nuit, c'était la cachette idéale. Elle entreprit alors de chanter, les mots qu'elle prononçait semblaient envoutant pour l'homme qui n'avait pas décroché son regard de la jeune femme. Puis, comme par enchantement, il sentit ses paupières devenir extrêmement lourdes, et à la fin du chant de Levy, il était tombé dans les bras de Morphée. C'est alors que la bleue s'aperçut d'un petit détail, comment allait-elle faire pour soulever le corps de cet homme affalé sur le sien ? Il devait facilement peser une trentaine de kilos de plus qu'elle ! Alors, tout en prenant soin de jeter un petit regard au alentour, elle entreprit un nouveau chant. Il semblait que l'air s'était assemblé en un point unique, et dans un souffle poussa le corps de l'ivrogne à côté de celui de Levy. Chose faite, la bleue se redressa sur ses genoux et observa plus attentivement l'homme. Et plus précisément, elle accorda une véritable importance aux habits qu'il portait un uniforme bleu sur lequel on pouvait distinguer un navire entrelacé dans la tige d'une rose toute aussi bleue.

**« Un navire commercial… » **murmura la bleue comme pour elle-même.

Puis, sans perdre une seconde de plus, elle commença à lui hotter tous ses vêtements et à les enfiler. Un nouveau problème survint alors. Levy était petite, et l'homme à qui elle venait de voler les affaires étaient plus grand. Alors, elle nageait dans ses nouveaux habits. Ni une, ni deux, elle saisit les manches et les arracha avec panache, elle sera la ceinture au cran le plus élevé et sourit fièrement. Voilà, elle y était parvenue finalement ! Maintenant, elle n'avait plus qu'à se faire passer pour lui. Elle s'empara alors du collier qu'il avait autour du cou et qui lui indiquait son identité : _Carl Malacar, 19ans marin du Cathelyne Abord II. _Bien, à partir de maintenant, elle serait cet homme un peu étrange. Encore heureux qu'il ne fut pas trop âgé, elle n'aurait pas besoin d'expliquer son absence de pilosité. De plus, d'après ses souvenirs, ce navire n'avait pas encore prit la mer avec son équipage, ainsi, les probabilités pour qu'elle soit découverte demeuraient mince. En se penchant pour ramasser le bandeau de l'homme qui gisait sur le sol, Levy eut le réflexe de replacer une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille. La bleue hoqueta. Voilà un détail auquel elle n'avait pas du tout réfléchit ! Depuis qu'elle était enfant, elle arborait une longue chevelure bleue et manquer de pleurer dès lors qu'on approchait un ciseau de ses précieux cheveux. Elle tenta bien se les attacher, afin de paraître plus masculine… En vain. Il faut dire que ces derniers lui tombés jusqu'au bas des fesses. Levy déglutit. Jamais elle n'aurait été en mesure de penser, qu'un jour une telle idée lui traverserait l'esprit, et pourtant. S'armant de toute sa bonne volonté et de son courage, elle attrapa ses cheveux dans une main, et le petit calife qu'elle venait de voler à l'homme. Elle ferma les yeux et, d'un mouvement net, elle coupa, laissant s'écraser avec volupté sur le sol ce qui fut ses cheveux. Désormais, ils lui tombés sous ses oreilles. Levy McGarden était prête. Maintenant, elle attendait avec impatience le lendemain afin d'enfin pourvoir embarquer, et de goûter à la véritable liberté…

* * *

**« Tout le monde sur le pont ! Et que ça saute ! Le navire va pas avancer tout seul, bande de feignasses ! »**

Aussitôt l'ensemble des matelots sautèrent de leurs lits et gagnèrent le pont au pas de course. La plupart étaient des de jeunes hommes, âgés d'une vingtaine d'années, et partageaient tous ce même rêve : parcourir les océans. Parmi eux, Levy paraissait se fondre dans le décor, à l'exception du fait qu'elle mesurait facilement deux têtes de moins que l'ensemble de ses camarades, était totalement imberbe et n'enlevait jamais son haut même sous d'extrême chaleur. Elle avait répondu, aux quelques curieux qui la taquinait, qu'elle (enfin il) était pudique et supportait parfaitement la chaleur. Cela faisait bientôt un mois qu'elle avait embarqué et ne regrettait pas son choix le moins du monde. Ce qu'elle préférait, c'était ces moments, certes rares, de pause, pendant lesquels elle se mettait sur la proue, bouquin en main et pouvait sentir les microparticules d'eau salée fouetter ses joues. La petite bleue ne connaissait rien de plus jouissif au monde que cette sensation. Dans un premier temps, les autres marins avaient été surpris par son attitude. Il est vrai que pour un gars, il était drôlement adorable le petit ! Ce qui avait finit par en faire la mascotte de l'équipage. Tous se plaisaient à écouter sa lecture, sa diction était tout simplement parfaite et son intonation envoûtante. Parfois, on aurait juré que ce que le petit bleu racontait se répercutait dans la vraie vie. Comme la fois où il avait évoqué une nuée d'oiseaux au plumage d'or, qui, au moment précis où il prononça ses mots, firent leur apparition, entourant le navire et proposant ainsi à l'équipage une vision parfaitement onirique. Par chance pour Levy, personne n'avait jamais fait le rapprochement. Décidemment, il fallait vraiment qu'elle apprenne à contrôler ses émotions ! Depuis qu'elle avait entamé cette traversée, ses pouvoirs avaient changés, elle n'avait plus besoin de chanter pour qu'ils ne se déclenchent et cela pouvait très bien lui jouer des tours ! Surtout depuis que ses camarades étaient devenus à ce point friands de ses lectures.

**« He Carl ! » **aussitôt, Levy, qui avait prit l'habitude de répondre à ce prénom se retourna. **« Tu vas encore nous conter une histoire aujourd'hui ? J'adore quand tu fais ça ! »**

L'homme qui venait de parler été assez embonpoint, et ne paraissait pas s'en préoccuper plus que ça, étant donné qu'il passait son temps la bouche pleine de cuise de poulet. Il lui aurait fallut les provisions de tout un régiment pour qu'il soit entièrement satisfait. Il répondait au nom de Droy, et avait été l'un des premiers avec lesquels Levy sympathisa. Il fallait avouer que Droy était un garçon maladroit et extrêmement attachant.

**« Bon sang Droy ! Arrête de bouffer ! T'es pas assez gros comme ça ?! » **

Cette fois-ci, c'était un autre garçon, en tout point opposé au premier. Son physique était semblable à celui d'une brindille, tellement il était fin. Et puis sa tignasse rousse rassemblée en catogan lui donnait encore plus l'allure d'une carotte. Levy sourit en repensant à cette comparaison. Celui-ci se prénommait Jett, et apparemment, lui et Droy étaient amis depuis l'enfance. Ils venaient d'une ville un peu plus au nord de Magnolia qui n'avait aucun accès à la mer. Alors, un jour, ils avaient pris la décision de partir, tous les deux pour vivres des aventures un peu plus prenante que celle de travailler à l'usine d'assemblage d'arme à feu. La petite bleue appréciait beaucoup les deux garçons. Tout d'abord parce qu'ils passaient leur temps à se chamailler comme des enfants, mais également et surtout parce qu'ils étaient les premiers qu'elle pouvait considérer comme des amis. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela qu'elle s'en voulait de leur mentir à propos de son identité, néanmoins, le risque était trop élevé, si jamais la vérité à son propos était étalée au grand jour, elle serait tuer. Alors adieu à sa liberté et son nouveau bonheur.

**« Du nerf ! Bougez vos culs de gonzesses ! Les putes du port les remues plus vite que vous ! »**

A la suite de l'interpellation du capitaine, tous eurent un petit sourire, à l'exception de Levy bien entendue, qui avait vraiment du mal à imaginer qu'on puisse apprécier ce genre de divertissement. Malgré tout, elle se dirigea vers les nœuds de la grande voile afin de lui donner plus de souplesse. Les alizées étaient avec eux ! A cette allure, ils seraient arrivés à destination dans deux semaines tout au plus ! La bleue s'empara de l'épaisse corde et la souleva sans quelques difficultés. Soudain, une bourrasque vint s'engouffrer dans la voile, faisant glisser la corde à toute vitesse entre les mains de Levy qui vit sa peau brûler presque instantanément dans un hurlement de douleur. Tous se retournèrent vers celui qu'ils avaient pris pour habitude de nommer Carl, ne comprenant tout d'abord pas la cause de ses cris déchirants. Le capitaine, lui n'eut besoin que d'une fraction de seconde pour comprendre la situation et s'époumona dès lors :

**« Attrape moi cette putain de Corde CARL ! Si tu la laisses partir avec ce vent, ça peut être… » **

Il n'avait pas eut besoin d'en ajouter d'avantage. Levy prit sur elle et d'un coup sec referma ses mains meurtries sur la si précieuse corde. Néanmoins, elle ne s'arrêta pas net et après quelques secondes, la bleue réussit à stopper sa fuite. Fière d'elle, elle baissa sa garde et elle sentit alors son corps petit et frêle quitter le sol. Le reste de l'équipage n'avaient rien pu faire, il voyait le corps de leur camarade se faire balader de gauche à droite, se heurtant parfois au mat, violemment. Levy ne lâchait cependant rien. Elle n'y arrivait pas, la peur et la douleur l'avaient tout simplement tétanisée, si bien que ses mains restaient fermement fermées sur la corde tortionnaire. Elle aurait pu rester un long moment à voler ainsi à travers le navire, si Jett et Droy n'étaient pas intervenus. En effet, le premier avant finit par courir à toute vitesse jusqu'au mat, était monté et avait attendu le bon moment pour sauter en attrapant son amie au passage, pendant ce temps, Droy s'était placé juste en dessous d'eux afin de pouvoir amortir leur chute. Levy n'avait toujours pas lâché la corde et d'autres marins s'en emparèrent libérant ainsi la pauvre bleue dont les mains étaient ensanglantées maintenant. Cependant, là n'était pas sa douleur principale. Elle sentait une dizaine de coups de poignard sur son flan droit et avait un mal fou à respirer.

**« Merde Carl ! Il est où le doc ? Vite bordel ! »**s'emporta Jett devant la détresse de son ami.

La dernière chose dont Levy se souvienne, c'est qu'elle était sur le pont, allongée dans les bras du jeune homme et qu'elle avait atrocement mal au niveau de son ventre. Puis, elle sombra. Etait-ce déjà la fin ? La fin de sa liberté si difficilement obtenue ? N'y avait-il aucune justice dans ce monde ? Bien sûr que nous. Rien n'était juste, et rien ne le serait jamais, surtout si elle mourrait maintenant. Alors qu'elle était évanouit, la petite bleue aurait juré avoir entendu une petite voix, douce et étrangement familière. Ce qu'elle disait n'était pas compréhensible, néanmoins, ce semblant de mot l'avait pour le moins apaisé.

* * *

Une désagréable sensation de compression semblait s'exercer sur les poignets de la petite bleue, si bien que ces derniers paraissaient se faire lacérer par des lames difformes et non aiguisées. La douleur était si intense qu'elle sortit Levy de son sommeil. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, tout demeurait encore trouble et confus, les mouvements du bateau n'arrangeait pas les choses. La jeune femme chercha donc un point à fixer et redressa la tête, qui pendait tantôt en arrière, provocant quelques raideurs au niveau de sa nuque. Les membres endoloris, contenant à peine quelques forces ne parvinrent à faire le moindre mouvement. Levy faisait face à un poteau en bois désormais, pas très épais, certes, mais assez pour ne pas douter de sa solidité. Elle agita alors ses poignets douloureux et entendit comme des chaînes s'entrechoquant. La jeune fille déglutit alors, comprenant ce qui arrivait. Elle baissa alors les yeux eu niveau de sa poitrine elle était bandée. Son regard chercha alors une solution ou alors une échappatoire. Bon sang, peut-être que tout ceci n'était qu'un maudit rêve, non un foutu cauchemar ! Comment aurait-il pu en être autrement ? Son cœur battait à ton rompre et raisonnait à l'intérieur de sa tête, lui donnant un mal de crâne monstre. Cependant, la douleur s'atténua un instant avant de s'emparer de ses mains. Levy aurait voulu crier sa souffrance, mais elle savait pertinemment que cela serait vu comme un signe de faiblesse, et en cet instant, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être faible, sa vie était en jeu. Silencieusement mais sûrement, elle essaya, dans un premier temps, par instinct, de se défaire de ses liens… Sans grand succès. Bon il fallait qu'elle remette de l'ordre dans son esprit… Il était certain que l'ensemble de l'équipage connaissait sa véritable nature, à vrai dire, un mec avec de la poitrine, s'était pas vraiment courant à par sur une île à l'ouest… Bref ! Jamais elle n'aurai cru dire ça un jour mes elle détestait ses seins de n'avoir pas étaient plus petits ! Cependant, une pensée illumina le regard de la bleue, si elle était encore présente, c'est qu'ils n'avaient pas décidé de la tuer tout de suite après avoir appris la vérité, ce qui signifiait qu'elle avait encore peut-être une chance d'éviter la peine capitale ! Soudain, le claquement d'une porte la fit sortir de ses songes, elle observa l'escalier et entendit des pas s'approcher d'elle, lourd. Un frisson la parcouru, est-ce qu'elle devait jouer les endormie ou alors devait-elle rester stoïque malgré sa situation. Son bon sens lui disait de laisser tomber sa tête en arrière, mais son cœur la supplié de rester droite. Elle déglutit simplement, croyant voir sa dernière heure arriver.

**« Carl ? » **cette voix, Levy la connaissait et la rassurait.

**« D-Droy ? C'est toi ? »**

**« Tu es enfin réveillé Ca- … Enfin mademoiselle. »**

**« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Pourquoi je suis attachée ? Vous comptez faire quoi de moi exactement ? Pourquoi vous ne m'avez pas encore jeté ? Est-ce que … »**

**« Stop, arrête-toi cinq seconde. » **lui commanda l'homme. **« Ca-… Je veux dire, toi. Tu es une fille, et euh, le capitaine est très à cheval sur le règlement. Alors lorsqu'il a appris qu'une femme se trouvait sur son navire… Autant dire qu'il n'a pas vraiment sauté de joie… Enfin bon, pour être honnête, il voulait de jeter par-dessus bord, mais une grande partie de l'équipage c'est opposé à cette décision. Parce que bon, tu as toujours était un bon camarade et on s'est dit qu'un jugement serait plus correcte… Alors tu vas descendre à la prochaine escale et tu seras livré aux autorités pour entrave grave au gouvernement… Je suis désolé… »** le ton de Droy était résigné et triste.

**« Levy. » **devant l'incompréhension du jeune homme la bleue continua. **« Mon prénom c'est Levy McGarden, en réalité j'ai dix-huit ans et je… Enfin je suis vraiment désolée d'avoir menti ! A toi et à tout le monde mais j'avais vraiment besoin de me sentir libre et et et, partir en mer, c'est tout ce que j'ai trouvé pour m'évader vraiment ! Je sais que c'est nul comme excuse mais… Je n'ai que ça… »**

**« Tu n'as pas besoin de t'excuser, je crois que j'aurai fais la même chose si j'avais été à ta place. Et tu sais, ton choix d'embarquer sur ce navire tu l'as pris en toute liberté. Alors peut-être que tu l'étais déjà sans tant rendre compte… Libre. »**

A cet instant, un cri retentis en provenance du pont principal. Les sens se Levy furent instantanément en alerte. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à son ami, Droy arborait un visage complètement décomposé, et son corps s'était mis à trembler. Rapidement, une cloche sonna et des bruits de pas affolés se firent entendre. Levy revint alors à l'homme qui observait le plafond et déglutit.

**« Droy, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? C'est quoi ça ? » **l'interrogea la plus toute aussi paniquée.

**« Peut-être… Peut-être que nous ne sommes pas vraiment libre finalement… » **

**« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Droy, c'est quoi le problème ? »**

**« Des pirates. Nous sommes attaqués par des pirates. »**

* * *

**C'est tout pour ce premier chapitre! J'espère sincèrement qu'il vous a plu !**

**Je mettrai le second en ligne bientôt étant donné qu'il est déjà rédigé :D**

**Enfin, j'espère sincèrement que l'histoire vaut quelque chose et que vous continuerez à attendre le prochain chapitre ;)**

**Hésitez-pas à me donner des avis pour m'améliorer et me conseiller et me dire ce que vous en pensez !**

**Bisouuuuuuus!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Coucou tout le monde! **

**Tout d'abord un énorme merci pour votre soutient et vos messages! J'avais vraiment peur que l'idée ne plaise pas ^^**

**Je vais commencer, si vous le voulez bien par répondre à quelques messages :D**

**Mamzelle Luciole:**** Un immense MERCI tu es la première à m'avoir laissé un commentaire, et quel commentaire :D Oui Levy est rejeté, certes mais je trouve que dans Fairy Tail en général c'est propre à chacun des personnages d'être rejeté par les autres, mais ne t'en fais pas la suite n'aura rien avoir avec mes précédentes histoires, à part peut-être la relation Gajeel-Levy mais même à ce niveau je vais faire en sorte que se soit plus mature et violent ^^ Exagérer les traits des perso ! Bref j'en dit pas plus x) Eh et j'ai été surprise que tu sois étudiante en histoire, parce que j'entame moi-même ma première année d'Histoire dès septembre :D J'espère vraiment ne pas te décevoir ! N'hésite pas à me faire part de petit détail qui pourraient m'aider à m'améliorer dans mon écriture de cette fiction ! MERCI encore :DD**

**Lula's Lullabaly:**** Comment résister au charme de Jack ? :P Pour la publication je vais essayer d'être régulière (pour le moment j'ai toujours une chapitre en stock), du moins pendant les vacances! Après on verra selon mes occupations ^^ Mais je vous préviendrai en général de la prochaine date de publication à la fin des chapitres ! Merci :D**

**MllxNina: ça me touche vraiment que tu approuves cette histoire! Comme je l'ai dit, quand j'en ai parlé autour de moi, les avis étaient plutôt mitigés ^^' alors j'étais vraiment en stresse, parce que même si j'écris par plaisir, je suis t'autant plus heureuse de pouvoir partager ce plaisir avec des lecteurs :D Alors j'espère que la suite de plaira également héhé ;)  
**

**Lyra:**** Merci et voici le nouveau chapitre! En espérant que tu attendras avec toujours autant d'impatience les suivants :D**

**KinderSa:**** Pour être honnête, je ne sais pas encore combien de chapitre contiendra cette fiction, mais un bon paquet je pense! Je réfléchis même à en faire deux saisons peut-être? Non peut-être pas en faite :P Bon y'aura je l'espère une vingtaine de chapitre (ce n'est qu'une approximation. Donc bon j'en ai pour un moment avec cette histoire héhé :D**

**Voilà merciiiiiii encore à tous de suivre cette histoire de pirate :D**

**Excellente lecture ;)**

* * *

_Chacun appelle __**barbarie**__,  
Ce qui n'est pas de son __**usage  
**___Montaigne_

Levy demeura paralysée par l'annonce du jeune homme. Son souffle s'était coupé, mourant dans ses alvéoles. Seule une sueur froide roula le long de sa tempe comme pour signifier sa crainte. Droy, lui, n'avait pas esquissé le moindre mouvement, observant avec effroi le plafond qui tremblait sous les pas se ses camarades qui ne cessaient de s'activer. L'homme lança un dernier regard à la bleuté, déglutit puis enjamba deux à deux les marches de l'escalier. Décontenancée par l'annonce que Droy venait de faire, Levy ne réalisa pas tout de suite qu'elle était seule dans la cale du navire. Se furent différents cris déchirants qui la tirèrent de sa léthargie. Ils étaient attaqués ! Des pirates ?! Le cerveau de la petite bleue tournait à toute vitesse, s'ils étaient attaqués, pourquoi n'y avait-il aucun coup de canon qui était donné ?! Soudain, elle sentit un liquide chaud et visqueux tomber sur le bout de son nez. Elle ferma les yeux, par reflexe, afin d'éviter partiellement l'éclaboussure. Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, sa bouche s'entrouvrit, et un son strident fut poussé par ses cordes vocales. Du sang ! Il y avait du sang sur son nez ! Levy releva la tête et sentit une nouvelle goutte s'abattre sur son front cette fois-ci. La jeune femme hoqueta, alors que ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'horreur le pont principal devait ressembler à une véritable boucherie à en juger par le sang qui parvenait à s'infiltrer entre les planches en bois. Levy devait se libérer, elle devait partir d'ici, sortir et prendre la fuite, c'est tout ce qui lui restait à faire désormais. Seule face à un équipage entier de pirates elle ne faisait pas le poids. Sur le pont, des cris retentir alors que la bleuté n'eut nul mal à reconnaitre le son des lames qui lassèrent le vent et la chaire, ne laissant sur son chemin que mort et désolation. Si elle restait ici, elle connaîtrait le même sort ! Alors, jouant avec les menottes qui de lui assujettissaient les poignets, Levy chercha un moyen de se libérer de ses liens. Elle gesticulait ses mains meurtries dans tous les sens, à la recherche d'une échappatoire Malgré elle, des larmes commencèrent à perler aux coins de ses yeux noisette. Comment tout cela avait-il pu lui arriver ? Pourquoi devait-elle se retrouver dans une situation aussi périlleuse ?! Son corps s'affola instinctivement, et bientôt, le sang accumulé sur ses menottes permit à la jeune fille d'en extirper ses poignets dans un râle de souffrance. Puis, rapidement, le silence se fit sur le pont. Levy leva les yeux à l'affut du moindre son. Rien, le silence radio. Le seul bruit qu'elle entendit fit frissonner son échine : des pas, lourds, puissants, inquiétants. On aurait pu croire que le moindre pas de cet individu provoquait un tremblement de terre, tant la secousse paraissait importante pour la petite bleue. Soudain, elle hoqueta, _ça _se dirigeait vers elle. Son regard roula à toute vitesse de gauche à droite cherchant une cachette où elle pourrait espérer trouver refuge un temps, le temps de jauger son ou ses adversaires. Ses yeux s'illuminèrent lorsqu'elle remarqua un petit passage, pour le moins étroit, tout du moins assez pour qu'une fille de petite taille soit assurée de passer. Elle n'espérait rien de cette cachette, quoique, si elle pouvait avoir la vie sauve, ça valait le coup ! La bleuté se précipita alors entre ses deux étagères, qui, par chance dissimulait un tonneau. Elle observa ses mains et grimaça. C'était encore pire que ce qu'elle avait pu imaginer. Le sang ne cessait de couler avec abondance. Les pas continuaient de se rapprocher de l'entrée de la cale et Levy fit volte face lorsqu'elle comprit qu'ils venaient bel et bien vers elle… Ni une, ni deux, au diable la douleur ! Elle ouvrit le couvercle et eut aussitôt la nausée. Du rhum. Jamais encore elle ne s'était allé à boire ne serait-ce qu'une goutte de se breuvage transparent. L'odeur enivra ses narines et son cerveau. Les pas continuaient de descendre lentement l'escalier. Après un bref instant d'hésitation, Levy prit son courage à deux mains et entra dans le tonneau, tout en prenant soin de conserver le couvercle afin de le placer au-dessus d'elle. Une fois dans le liquide, elle sentit une brulure insoutenable dans tout son corps. Bien que le tonneau fut remplis, la présence du corps de Levy en fit sortir une partie, permettant ainsi à la bleuté de conserver la tête hors du rhum. L'ouverture un peu brusque du tonneau, avait arraché une petite partie de celui-ci, laissait ainsi à la bleue le loisir de regarder en direction des étagères et du passage étroit qu'elle avait emprunté pour trouver sa cachette. Son cœur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine, et malgré ses multiples tentatives, Levy ne fut pas en mesure de le calmer. Soudain, elle aperçut une tignasse orange, bien familière, elle hoqueta, reconnaissant Jet, manquant aussi de renverser son tonneau et son contenu.

**« Voilà… La cale et l'ensemble de la marchandise se trouve ici… »**

Le jeune avait l'air plutôt mal en point, le visage ensanglanté. Levy pu d'autres pas se disperser dans la pièce, renversant, cassant, brisant la marchandise.

**« Cap'taine ! Y'a rien d'intéressant ! Pas un centime ! Que des putains d'épices. »** lança une voix rauque.

Levy put voir Jet se retourner, apeuré vers une immense silhouette, dissimulée dans l'ombre, empêchant la petite bleue d'en distinguer davantage.

**« Je vous l'ai dit, n-nous… C'est notre premier v-voyage et n-nous n'avons ri… »**

Il n'eut le temps de finir sa phrase qu'une lame d'acier lui traversa le corps au niveau de l'abdomen. Les pupilles de Levy se rétractèrent face à se spectacle, et la petite bleue retint, avec difficulté, un cri d'horreur. Le corps de Jet fut ensuite projeté en l'air, pour rencontrer le sol un peu plus loin. La seule chose qui vint aux oreilles de Levy fut un petit rire amusé : _« Gihi »._ Ces hommes n'avaient donc pas de cœur ?! Jet leur avait offert leur cargaison, mais ça ne suffisait pas ?! Il fallait le tuer en plus de tout cela ?! Les larmes roulèrent à flot sur les joue de la bleuté. Elle venait de perdre un ami dans des conditions abominables et n'avait même pas été en mesure de lui venir en aide. Levy entendit une nouvelle fois ces mêmes pas lourds et effrayants, se diriger vers la sortie.

**« C'est bon les gars, on se casse. Y'a plus rien à voir ici » **lança une autre voix, posée et veloutée.

* * *

Levy ignorait combien de temps elle est restée dans son tonneau. Peut-être un quart d'heure ou alors dix minutes. Tout ce qu'elle savait c'est qu'elle devait absolument attendre que les pirates aient quitté le navire. Dès lors qu'elle n'entendit rien d'autre que le mouvement des vagues contre la coque du bateau, elle entreprit de sortir prudemment de sa cachette. L'ensemble de son corps tremblait de manière incontrôlable et rien ne s'arrangea lorsqu'elle croisa le corps sans vie de son ami. Jet était là, gisant au sol à cœur ouvert comme un vulgaire animal que l'on chercherait à vider. Levy portant ses mains à sa bouche incapable de faire autre chose. Elle enjamba, en détournant le regard, le corps de celui qui fut son premier ami et s'avança jusqu'à l'escalier menant au pont supérieur. Une petite voix intérieure la suppliait de ne pas y aller, de rester ici et d'attendre. Mais sa curiosité, animée par la peur, avait pris le dessus, et dès lors, Levy était devenue sourde de toute sorte de prévention de son esprit. D'un geste hésitant, elle poussa la porte et de nouveau ses pupilles se rétractèrent face à l'horreur qui se dessinait devant elle. Des cadavres, décimés un peu partout sur le pont, parfois pendu, ou alors démembrés. S'en fut trop pour la petite bleue qui fléchit un genou et fut prise de nausées intenses avant de vomir. Tous. Sans exception. Ils étaient tous morts ! Abattus de manière affreuse, si bien que certains n'étaient plus reconnaissables. Les pleurs de Levy se firent un peu plus forts. La bleuté observa le ciel, pleine d'incompréhension. Comment une telle chose pouvait arriver ?! Comment peut-on être à ce point barbare, démuni de toute compassion et de conscience humaine ?! Il est certain que les membres de son équipage ne lui réservaient pas un sort des plus attrayant, mais ces pirates ! La rage commença à consumer son cœur. Si seulement elle avait pu se battre, si seulement elle en avait eut le courage ! Bon sang si seulement ! La colère avait tellement grandit en elle que de petites flammes avaient commencé à faire leur apparition sur le navire. Qui, en vue de sa composition, s'embrasa rapidement, dans un hurlement continu de la petite bleue. Désormais, tout le bateau était sujet à cet incendie qui ravageait chaque partie de celui-ci sans ménagement. Levy, quant à elle, n'arrivait plus à bouger. Maintenant elle devait affronter ce nouveau danger, qu'elle seule venait de créer cette fois-ci. Elle chercha une solution dans son esprit, mais rien ne vint. La bleue tenta de chanter, mais les mots moururent dans sa gorge. C'était la fin, déjà, de son voyage et de sa soif de liberté ? Elle pensa même à plonger à la mer, mais l'idée fut rapidement chassée de son esprit étant donnée ses aptitudes à la nages. Il n'y avait rien à faire… Tout semblait fini.

**« Et toi ! » **

Levy releva la tête interloquée, mais ne vit rien.

**« Je suis en haut ! » **

Cette fois-ci, Levy reconnue la voix velouté de tantôt et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'elle constata qu'il s'agissait d'une panthère noire mesurant près de deux mètres de hauteur, dont l'œil gauche était barré d'une cicatrice, et pourvut de deux ailes gigantesques, lui permettant de se déplacer à sa guise dans les cieux. La bleue ne parvint pas à articuler la moindre syllabe. Qu'est-ce que tout cela signifiait ? Les yeux toujours embrumés par les larmes qui n'avaient cessé de couler, Levy avait du mal à distinguer clairement les choses. De plus les flammes étaient devenues de plus en plus intenses. Elle sentit soudainement deux bras velus et doux la soulever. Bon sang, s'était bien une panthère !

**« Bordel ! D'où elle vienne ces flammes ?! Natsu n'est même pas dans le coin ! Merde, ça va aller ? »**

Levy n'était pas en mesure de répondre. Elle demeurait subjuguée par le spectacle que se déroulait sous ses yeux. Venait-elle réellement de se faire sauver par une panthère ailée ?! Soudain, le vent fouettant son visage se fit plus important et, machinalement, Levy jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule : elle venait de décoller ! Instinctivement, elle s'agrippa au cou de cet étrange être hybride, mi animal, mi homme. Puis elle observa la destination qu'il avait choisie pour eux, et déglutit. Un navire. C'était bel et bien la coque d'un navire, également pourvu d'ailes démesurément grandes et faite en acier à premier vue. A cet instant Levy compris. L'étrange panthère la ramenait sur le bateau des pirates qui venaient de tuer ses compagnons. S'en fut trop pour l'esprit de la petite bleue qui sombra dans l'inconscient.

* * *

**« Bordel de merde ! Pourquoi tu nous ramène ça le chat ?! » **s'éleva une voix qui tira instantanément Levy de son sommeil.

**« J'ai mes raisons le pochtron ! » **

Lorsque la bleuté ouvrit de nouveau les yeux, elle se trouvait sur un pont, sec et froid, l'air était humide et elle avait la désagréable sensation d'être le centre d'intérêt. Soudain, tout lui revint en tête ! La découverte de son identité, l'attaque des pirates, le feu et l'étrange panthère. Elle se redressa promptement, affolée et se mis à trembler de tous ses membres. Devant elle, des hommes, tous armés jusqu'aux dents. Certains affichaient fièrement un sourire mauvais, tout en l'observant, tel un prédateur jouant avec sa proie. Devant ce spectacle, Levy sentit ses jambes bouger toutes seules, la conduisant d'une extrémité à l'autre du navire, changeant de direction dès lors qu'elle croisait le regard malsain d'un des pirates. Puis, elle décida de rejoindre l'un des bords du navire, mais déglutit une fois à la rambarde. Ce navire ne voguait pas sur les eaux troubles de l'océan, mais sur des nuages. La bleue porta instinctivement sa main à sa bouche. Qu'est-ce que tout cela signifiait ?! Une forme de magie ? Elle se retourna pour faire face à la bande de pirates qui semblaient s'amuser de cette situation. Levy serra les poings. Il était hors de question qu'elle demeure à la merci des monstres qui avaient assassiné Jet, Droy et les autres membres de son équipage ! Alors, d'un geste vif, elle projeta son petit corps frêle et meurtri par-dessus bord. Cependant, elle fut arrêtée sur l'instant par une poigne puissante.

**« J't'ai pas sorti de l'enfer pour que tu crèves explosés dans l'eau. »**

C'était encore un coup de cette panthère noire. Etrangement, Levy ne ressentait aucune haine ou méchanceté émané de cet être hybride. On aurait même pu croire qu'il était attentionné et doux. Les larmes commencèrent à perler aux coins des yeux de la petite bleue. Qu'avait-elle fait pour subir à tel sort ?! Si seulement elle était restée bien sagement à Magnolia, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé ! La panthère la reposa sur ses pieds, sur le pont du navire. Furtivement, Levy observa le navire, fait de bois certes, mais il régnait une enivrante odeur métallique dans l'air. Puis son regard se posa sur le drapeau : Un crâne de dragon barré de deux écrous… Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Elle avait atterrit sur l'Iron Dragon. Ses prunelles se posèrent alors sur cette étrange panthère, incrédule.

**« Allez Lili ! Laisse nous jouer un peu avec elle ! Ca fait un bail qu'on a pas pu avoir de la bonne chaire ! » **lança une voix.

**« Viens là petite, promis je te ferai pas mal, jveux juste jouer avec ton cul ! »**

**« FERMEZ-LA ! » ** la voix dudit Lili résonna sur l'ensemble du navire et provoqua un silence immédiat. **« Vous êtes vraiment qu'une bande de porc ! Si vous voulez baisez, vous attendrez qu'on accoste ! Cette fille, c'est le capitaine qui décidera de son sort ! En attendant, pas touche ! » **il avait joint le geste à la parole en brandissant une épée monumental entre eux et le reste de l'équipage.

Dans se silence, les pas commencèrent à résonner. Le visage des pirates changea, marqué par l'inquiétude. Seule la panthère arborait un petit sourire ravi. Levy quant à elle déglutit. Elle allait enfin rencontrer le sadique capitaine de L'Iron Dragon, celui-ci même qu'elle utilisait dans ses histoires pour jouer le rôle du méchant. Il apparut en hauteur, prêt du gouvernail. Ses prunelles sanglantes semblèrent transpercer la petite bleue de part en part. Sa longue chevelure de geai était hirsute lui donnant un air indomptable et sauvage. L'ensemble de son corps était couvert de piercings en tous points comparables à des vis qu'il se serait délibérément enfoncé sur le visage, les bras et les oreilles. C'était lui, le terrifiant capitaine de l'équipage le plus sanguinaire des mers de l'Ouest. Il descendit lourdement l'escalier qui menait au pont principal et s'approcha de ses hommes, qui s'écartèrent tous, les uns après les autres pour le laisser passer. Désormais il était au niveau de la panthère, qu'il salua d'un bref regard en coin, avant de finir son parcours sur Levy. Celle-ci sentit son cœur mourir un peu plus dans sa poitrine. Cet homme était démesurément grand – ou alors c'était elle qui était trop insignifiante. Des muscles saillants se dessinaient sous sa cape noire, ce qui fit frissonner la petite bleue. L'homme lui adressa un sourire carnassier, dévoilant ses dents, blanches et … Pointues ?

**« Ton nom. »** Levy ne réagit pas, incapable de penser ou d'exercer n'importe quelle activité intellectuelle. **« T'es sourde ? Ton nom gamine ?! »**

**« L-Levy ! Levy McGarden ! »**

A cet instant il approcha son visage du sien et la petite bleue eut du mal à dissimuler les quelques rougeurs qui naissaient malgré elle sur ses pommettes.

**« Eh bien, McGarden. J'espère que le spectacle t'a plu **_**Gihi. »**_

Les yeux de la bleuté s'écarquillèrent. C'était lui… Lui qui avait tué sans le moindre scrupule son ami son ses yeux. Machinalement, Levy leva sa main et l'abattit sur la joue de l'homme en face d'elle, sévèrement. Comment osait-il rire de se massacre ?! Comment pouvait-il être aussi enjouait devant le meurtre de tant d'êtres ?! Devant l'acte de la petite bleue, le grand brun se redressa et l'attrapa par les cheveux, arrachant instantanément des cris de douleurs de Levy, alors que lui, continuait d'afficher ce même sourire mauvais.

**« Tu veux crever la môme ?! »**

**« G-Gajeel… »** tenta Lili.

**« Ta gueule Lili ! Cette gamine me manque de respect ! »**

**« Je l'ai sorti des flammes, elle était en pleurs ! Tu veux vraiment la tuer comme **_**elle **_**? »**

Soudainement, les pupilles grenat du capitaine se rétractèrent. Pendant l'espace d'une seconde, Levy jura lire son regard de l'inquiétude et du regret, puis il la projeta violemment contre la rambarde opposée du navire, visiblement agacé. Il lança un regard féroce à la panthère que celui-ci soutint. La bleuté, de son côté, sentit sa respiration se bloquer dans ses poumons tandis qu'une douleur vive se réanimé dans ses entrailles. Elle porta ses mains à son flan, toujours bandé, comme le reste de son buste. Lorsqu'elle releva les yeux, elle remarqua une paire de bottes noires parsemées de clous. Levy déglutit.

**« Enfermez-la dans la cale. On devrait en tirer un petit prix vu ses formes peu… Développées. » **lança Gajeel Redfox après examen rapide de la bleue.

Levy le dévisagea. Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange chez cet homme, presque mystique. Il avait l'air froid et sans cœur, alors pourquoi était-elle toujours en vie ? Soudain, elle se sentit quitter le sol. C'était la panthère. Elle venait de l'attraper par la taille avant de la basculer sur son épaule avec souplesse. L'étrange être hybride ouvrit une porte menant sur un escalier, qu'il descendit avant de la déposer. La bête possédait des yeux tout aussi rouges que ceux du capitaine, néanmoins, ils ne dégageaient pas les mêmes émotions. Lui semblait presque désolé. Lorsqu'il s'apprêta à la laisser seule et donc à partir, la langue de Levy se dénoua et une multitude de questions se créèrent dans son esprit.

**« Pourquoi m'avoir sauvé ? »**

La panthère s'arrêta, et lança un regard interloqué à la petite bleue, comme si sa question était démunie de toute logique.

**« N'es-tu pas heureuse de pouvoir continuer à vivre ? » **rétorqua-t-il tout simplement, devant le silence de la jeune femme il se retourna, bras croisés sur la poitrine. **« La raison importe peu. Je devais te sauver point barre. »**

**« Non. Vous n'aviez pas à le faire ! Vous auriez pu e massacrer comme le reste de l'équipage ! »**

**« Parlons-en de ton équipage. Pourquoi tu étais cachée dans se tonneau de rhum à la cale au lieu de t'activer comme les autres ? Les menottes près du pilier, c'étaient les tiennes non ? »**

Devant toutes ces constatations, Levy demeura sans voix. Comment pouvait-il savoir tout cela ? Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir déniché plus tôt s'il connaissait sa cachette ? Elle déglutit. Finalement peut-être qu'il avait en effet tout prévu.

**« Comment saviez-vous ? E-et pourquoi ne pas m'avoir tué dans ce cas ?! Ca manque à toute logique ! »**

**« **_**Il **_**a sentit ta présence. **_**Il**_** m'a demandé de chercher des survivants et de les ramener et enfin **_**il**_** te veut en vie. C'est tout ce que tu dois savoir. Le reste, le pourquoi du comment n'a aucune importance. »**

Levy demeura stoïque. Qui ça _il _? Pourquoi ça vie avait une importance quelconque pour qui que se soit ?! Soudain, elle fit le rapprochement :_ « On devrait un tirer un petit prix »_. Alors c'est juste pour ça ? Parce qu'elle était une femme, elle devait devenir une vulgaire marchandise pour cet immonde pirate ?! Non, non… NON ! Les larmes commencèrent à affluer sur les joues de la bleue.

**« Tu es blessée ? » **

Levy redressa la tête. Pourquoi s'inquiétait-il pour elle ? Elle posa ensuite son regard sur sa série de bandages sur son torse. Oui elle était blessée mais la douleur touchée davantage son amour propre. Bon sang pourquoi n'était-elle pas restée sagement à Magnolia ? Désormais son destin était détenu entre les mains d'un pirate sadique et tortionnaire. Cependant, la bleuté ne s'attendait pas à ce que la panthère s'approche d'elle, avec un sceau qui trainait non loin, et le lui essuie le visage avec une tissue imbibé d'eau. Son regard roula vers celui de la panthère, doux et agréable. Comment un être à l'apparence si douce pouvait-il être aussi sanguinaire ? Alors elle explosa, se laissant aller, portant ses mains encore ensanglantées à son visage pour cacher sa peur et sa tristesse. L'hybride passa gentiment sa patte dans les cheveux bleus de la jeune fille.

**« L-Lili ? » **les oreilles de la panthère firent un petit mouvement de haute en bas. **« Tu t'appelles bien Lili ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici toi ? T'es différent. »**

**« **_**Gihi »**_ Levy sentit un frisson parcourir son échine à l'entente de ce petit rire **« Je suis là parce que le capitaine est là. » **

**« Le… Capitaine ? G-Gajeel Redfox ? Mais pourquoi, pourquoi une panthère devrait rester avec un… Monstre de la sorte ? »**

**« Une panth… Bon sang, je suis un exceed ! » **son visage devint plus grave. **« G-Gajeel n'est pas un monstre… C'est un… Dragon. » **

Les pleurs de Levy s'arrêtèrent instantanément. Avait-elle bien attendu… ? Un Dragon. Elle se remémora alors l'histoire qu'elle avait conté aux jumeaux un mois auparavant, et du pirate brisa d'un coup de dent la balle en plomb. Tout cela pouvait donc être vrai ?! Non, les Dragons n'existaient pas ! Non, il s'agissait d'une créature mythologique, autrement dit, une légende ! Les panthères parlantes, mesurant près de deux mètres de haut et pourvue d'ailes ne devraient pas exister… Cependant, comment expliquer la présence de Lili ? Et elle alors ? Elle possédait bel et bien un pouvoir, qui ne devrait pas exister… Alors, pourquoi ne pas croire aux dragons ?

**« A tête je devine que tu as du mal à me croire. »**

**« Je… sais plus vraiment ce que je dois croire ou non. Mais à quoi bon puis-ce que de toute façon je ne suis qu'une vulgaire marchandise. »**

Panthère Lili explosa de rire, réaction à laquelle la petite bleue ne s'attendait pas le moins du monde. Avait-elle dit quelque chose de drôle ? Peut-être était-ce une sorte de plaisanterie entre pirates… Elle soupira simplement.

**« T'es une petite marrante ! Parce que tu crois que tu aurais fini comment à bord de ton ancien navire ? » **il laissa une seconde, non nécessaire, de réflexion à la bleuté avant de poursuivre. **« Les femmes ne peuvent pas prendre la marre il me semble, alors ils t'auraient sûrement tué à la première tempête prétextant la malchance ou une sorte de malédiction dont tu serais l'origine. Alors sommes-nous si différents d'eux ? Comment prétendre à une quelconque justice lorsque celle-ci ne s'applique pas à tous. Nous les pirates, nous ne voyons pas les choses de la même façon. Il y a une véritable hiérarchie et qu'importe le sexe de la personne. On est tous logés à la même enseigne. »**

Levy l'observa stupéfaite par ses propos. Elle n'avait jamais vu les choses sous cet angle… Il fallait dire aussi qu'elle ne connaissait rien des mœurs pirates. Peut-être n'était-il pas tous aussi sanguinaire et terrifiant qu'on pouvait le croire. Il suffisait de bavarder avec cet exceed. Lili avait l'air de quelqu'un de simple et posé, avec un penchant pour le moins déclaré pour la castagne, certes… Elle lui adressa un petit sourire maladroit en guise de réponse.

**« Bah voilà. C'est beaucoup mieux comme ça. Allez, on devrait toucher terre d'ici une petite semaine normalement, tu auras le temps de t'y faire. »**

Sur ce, Panthère Lili se redressa et repartit en direction de la sortie, laissant Levy seule dans cette cale, avec ses questions. Qu'allait-elle devenir ? Avait-elle une chance de s'en sortir ? Est-ce que la situation pouvait-elle être encore plus désespérée ? Mais, la question que la petite bleue ruminait le plus fut la suivante : Pourquoi est-ce qu'il lui semblait qu'elle était là car le Capitaine Redfox l'avait demandé ?

* * *

Quelques jours s'étaient écoulés depuis la tragédie du _Cathelyne Abord II._ Levy n'avait pas quitté sa cale depuis son arrivée et n'avait croisé personne à l'exception de Lili qui lui apportait chaque jour de quoi manger et qui lui faisait la conversation. L'exceed lui avait expliqué qu'il était le seul à avoir la permission de rester avec elle. Il n'avait rien mentionné d'autre, malgré les assauts de questions de la bleuté. Elle voulait vraiment savoir qu'est-ce qui motivé son monstre de capitaine. L'argent ? Non ce n'était pas logique étant donné qu'elle ne devait pas valoir grand-chose vue sa morphologie… Non tout ça n'avait pas de sens. Levy n'arrêtait pas de se repasser en boucle dans sa tête l'expression de ce Gajeel Redfox. Il aurait très bien pu la tuer en une fraction de seconde. Cependant, il s'était retenu au dernier instant après les quelques paroles de Lili. Y avait-il un rapport ? Oui, il y en avait forcément un ! Après tout, elle avait été témoin de sa cruauté une fois, et d'après ce qu'elle avait pu voir, il ne semblait pas être le genre de personne à éprouver une once de remord. Pourquoi avait-il fait une exception pour elle ? Elle avait beau retourner la chose dans tous les sens, aucune réponse sensée ne semblait lui parvenir. C'est pourquoi elle avait besoin de Lili, pour qu'il la renseigne sur l'homme. Tout ce que l'exceed avait accepté de lui révéler, c'était son âge : 225 ans. Levy n'avait d'abord pas cru les paroles de la panthère. Personne ne pouvait vivre aussi longtemps et plus de tout ça, avoir l'air si jeune ! Après tout, le capitaine faisait à peine un peu plus de la vingtaine… Lili lui avait alors expliqué que les Dragons ne vieillissaient pas comme le reste des humains. Les années Dragons se comptent en neuf ans pour les hommes, ce qui expliquait pourquoi il semblait si jeune… mais également pourquoi les légendes à son sujet étaient toutes si anciennes. Par curiosité, la petite bleue avait demandé l'âge de Lili qui lui avait simplement répondu qu'il connaissait Gajeel depuis qu'il avait environ cinq ans en âge dragon (donc quarante-cinq ans pour les hommes), et qu'ils avaient grandit ensemble. Ainsi, comme Levy le pensait, il existait une relation particulière entre les deux êtres, donc c'est bel et bien lui qu'elle devait questionner pour espérer avoir quelques réponses… Mais toutes tentatives furent vaines. Lili restait muet, stoïque et impassible face à la petite bleue. Oui, Levy en avait appris des choses, et avait même prit l'habitude d'attendre avec impatience les visites de l'exceed. Néanmoins, ce jour, Lili ne vint pas. D'ailleurs, tout le monde avait l'air de s'activer sur le pont. Levy entendait des voix s'élever, et le navire faisait un bruit étrange il grinçait. Parfois, elle tombait tellement les mouvements du bateau étaient brusques et soudains. Au bout d'un moment, elle pouvait même distinguer les rafales de vent qui venait s'abattre contre le coque, faisant tanguer dangereusement le navire. Que pouvait-il bien se passer ? Puis il y eut un bruit sourd, un cri de prévention avant que le mat ne vienne perforer la cale en longueur. Levy retint un cri de surprise et de soulagement. Elle leva les yeux au ciel et chercha par la suite à s'accrocher au pilier qui soutenait le mat autrefois. Le vent soulevait ses cheveux, les désordonnant, l'obligeant à utiliser sa main pour protéger ses yeux. Un bruit de tonnerre retentit et le ciel se brisa en un incroyable éclair jaune. Levy frissonna en comprenant la situation. Ils étaient pris dans une tempête ! Et pas des plus clémentes. Inquiète, Levy sortie de sa cachette et observa les hommes s'activer sur le pont. Tous tentaient tant bien que mal de maintenir les voiles. La bleue jeta un regard aux grandes ailes qui étaient, désormais en piteux état. On aurait pu croire que celle de gauche était prête à rendre l'âme. Puis d'un œil vif, elle chercha Lili, celui-ci s'approcha d'elle, le regard fuyant.

**« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »** lui demanda-t-il sans prendre la peine de la regarder.

**« La cale est détruite. Je ne pouvais pas rester à l'intérieur… » **

**« C'est dange…. » **il n'eut le temps d'en dire davantage qu'un éclaire traversa le ciel, l'exceed porta instinctivement ses mains à ses oreilles, effrayé.

Levy n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Panthère Lili avait la frousse face à un orage ! Elle aurait bien sourit si la situation avait été un tout autre ordre. Elle regarda autour d'elle et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en arrivant sur une immense tornade qui semblait foncer droit sur eux. Il fallait faire quelque chose ! Elle revint à Lili, toujours terrifié malgré ses tentatives pour dissimuler sa phobie. Soudain, elle aperçue une ombre noire passer devant elle, soulevant ses cheveux. C'était le Capitaine. Il était arrivé si vite que Levy n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de le regarder. Apparemment, cette tornade le dérangeait également. Il observa les dégâts sur son navire et grimaça. Il se dirigea vers l'aile gauche qui était sur le point de se décrocher et fit une chose qui impressionna la petite bleue il transforma son bras gauche en un lier qui remplaça aussitôt celui endommagé. Cependant, il ne pouvait pas tout gérer, et à ce que la bleue avait constaté, le reste de l'équipage était bien plus douer pour se battre que pour réparer les dégâts. La tornade continuait de s'approcher et le vent était de plus en plus intense, alors qu'un homme tentait de virer de bord, mais il était déjà trop tard. C'est alors que Levy prit son courage à deux mains et monta sur le pont supérieur. Elle fit face à la tornade et prit une profonde inspiration, puis sa voix douce et apaisante s'éleva. Tous la regardèrent incrédules, la prenant pour une folle. Néanmoins, plus elle avancé dans son chant, et plus la tempête semblait s'affaiblir. Les bouraques étaient moins importante, et le ciel moins gris. Levy avait joint ses mains à sa poitrine toujours recouverte par un bandage, et continuait à chanter son le regard sanglant de Gajeel. L'homme n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Cette gamine, un âtre aussi insignifiant pouvait vraiment avoir une force spirituelle aussi élevé ?! Il lui sembla presque qu'elle commençait à s'envoler, ses pieds quittant légèrement le sol du pont supérieur. On aurait dit un ange, petit, délicat et doux. Puis, sans même qu'il ne s'en aperçoive, la tempête avait disparut, laissant place à un ciel incroyablement bleu. Le dragon n'avait pas quitté la jeune femme, et lorsqu'elle cessa de chanter, tous les hommes demeurèrent silencieux, même Lili semblait stupéfait face au pouvoir de la petite bleue. Gajeel laissa l'aile gauche, délégant sa charge. Puis, sans la quitter du regard, il s'approcha d'elle. Levy pouvait sentir son regard sur elle, et malgré elle, elle sentit le feu gagner ses joues. Le dragon, une fois à sa hauteur, resta un moment silencieux, avant de lui offrir un sourire carnassier et d'ébouriffer sa tignasse bleue de sa main droite.

**« Bienvenue dans l'équipage gamine **_**Gihi**_** »**

* * *

**C'est tout pour ce soir !**

**Bon l'histoire ce met doucement en place ^^**

**J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre, hésitez pas à e laisser un petit commentaire pour me donnez vos avis :D**

**Je pars en vacances une semaine à partir de ce Samedi et je ne pourrai pas publier... Mais il arrivera :D**

**/!\ PROCHAINE PUBLIACTION: /!\  
**

**Dimanche 3 Aout 2014**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bien le bonjour mes amis lecteurs!  
Comme convenu, je poste le nouveau chapitre aujourd'hui!**

**[Après une bonne petite semaine de vacances, je dois avouer que je n'ai pas beaucoup avancé sur le chapitre suivant Héhé...]**

**Je tiens vraiment à vous remercier tous! (même ceux qui lisent sans laisser de reviews -bande de méchants é_è)  
C'est la première fois qu'une de mes fictions connait un tel "succès" au démarage et ça me fait chaud au coeur 3 (instant love)**

* * *

**Et puis, je prends l'habitude: REPONSES AUX QUESTIONS :D**

**KinderSa:Alors pour l'équipage, je peux pas vraiment répondre pour le moment parce que je l'expliquerai un peu plus tard ^^ Et pour l'histoire des Lemon ou Limes (petite anecdote, je ne savais pas ce qu'était le second, mais on m'a expliqué héhé ^^') Huuum je t'avoue que je ne sais pas trop même si je pense qu'il y aura par moment quelques passages un peu "olé olé" comme on dit, je sais pas si je vais faire des lemons comme pour mon autre fic (je répond pas trop à ta question désolée ")**

**Mamzelle Luciole: Alors bon, tu n'as pas posé de questions mais je tenais vraiment à te répondre ^^ Pour ce qui est mythologie, j'ai été vraiment heureuse d'apprendre que j'étais pas la seule à avoir de vieux livres dans ma bibliothèque xD Sinon je n'en dis pas plus pour le pouvoir de Levy, juste que le chant, à la base est clairement inspiré d'un anime _The world is still beautiful _dans lequel la fille chante pour faire venir la pluie... Enfin, tu découvriras tous avec la suite de l'histoire (Mystère Mystère)**

**MllxNina****: Ton commentaire m'a fait vraiment rire :D Et on a tous un côté sadique Gihi**

**Dark White**** Fang:Merci de ta fidélité, ça me touche vraiment et j'espère du fond du coeur que la suite va te plaire !****  
**

**Aude TK****:J'espère également que cette suite te plaira et que tu y retrouveras l'univers pirate/fantaisy de notre ami Jack ;) Ah et c'est vraiment plaisant de savoir quelles parties t'ont plu! **

**Et MERCI AUX AUTRES Qui liront un jour ce chapitre ! Bon je vous laisse lire!**

* * *

_L'homme est __**mesure**__  
de toute __**chose**__.  
_Protagoras_

Levy resta muette face à la déclaration du capitaine. Comment osait-il tenir de tels propos ?! A elle qui plus est ?! La bleutée serra les poings emprise à la rage. Elle venait d'annihiler une tempête, empêchant ainsi un drame pour tout l'équipage, et cet homme ne trouvait pas le moyen de la remercier ! Elle défia le regard de Gajeel, qui continuait de la considérer dans un sourire carnassier qui provoquait instantanément de légères couleurs sur ses pommettes. Ce qui l'agacé davantage, et elle fronça les sourcils.

**« Je préfère encore crever que de faire partie de votre équipage… »**

Le sourire du capitaine de L'Iron Dragon disparut, et lorsque la bleue releva les yeux vers lui, elle déglutit. Ses pupilles sanglantes étaient graves et auraient pu la tuer. Elle chercha une échappatoire à toute cette pression qu'il exerçait sur elle, en vain. C'est alors que les visages de ses deux anciens compagnons lui vinrent à l'esprit. Avaient-ils ressenti cette même peur dévorer leurs entrailles lorsqu'il les avait tué ? Soudain, Levy se souvint de pourquoi elle ne souhaitait pas rester sur ce navire, entourer par ces barbares ! Elle n'avait pas le droit de baisser les bras, elle devait se battre, malgré la peur, pour eux, en leur mémoire. Elle frisa son nez, approcha vivement son visage de celui du dragon et lui cracha au visage. Le reste de l'équipage restèrent estomaqués par la performance de la jeune femme, personne n'avait encore tenu tête de la sorte au grand Gajeel Redfox. L'homme se dressa de tout son long, dominant la bleutée de sa carrure imposante. Celle-ci regretta immédiatement son geste et sembla se recroqueviller sur elle-même, paraissant ainsi toujours plus insignifiante face au Capitaine. Le dragon s'essuya d'une main leste le visage, avant de toiser la petite bleue. Ses lèvres découvraient en partie les canines aiguisées du brun, ses dents n'avaient rien à voir avec des dents humaines… Elles appartenaient sans l'ombre d'un doute à un animal, et des plus sauvages qui soient, qui plus est ! Levy déglutit. L'homme aurait pu la tuer avec un seul bras. Au lieu de cela, Gajeel s'approcha d'elle, ses pas lourds et puissants résonnaient dans la boîte crânienne de la bleuté. D'instinct, elle recula, d'un pas, deux, trois… Jusqu'à se que la rambarde du navire ne rencontre son dos. Le Capitaine de L'Iron Dragon semblait entièrement satisfait par la situation. Levy lança un petit regard plaintif à Panthère Lili qui, comme les autres, observait la scène, ébahit. Il est vrai que l'équipage n'avait jamais vu quiconque se dresser de la sorte face à leur capitaine, et s'en sortir indemne, alors, tous restaient attentifs, attendant la suite des évènements avec une impatience malsaine. La bleue compris qu'aucun d'entre eux ne bougeraient d'un iota pour la secourir. Elle revint alors aux prunelles sanglantes de Gajeel, qui continuaient de l'observer, de la jauger, de la tester. Puis, il s'arrêta juste devant elle, resta une instant immobile, avant d'avancer son visage à deux centimètres à peine de celui de la bleue. Un frisson parcourut l'échine de la petite bleue et un feu inexplicable naissait dans son bas ventre. Bon sang ! Il était si proche ! Levy ne savait pas vraiment que penser de l'état dans lequel elle se trouvait. Etait-ce de la peur ? Ou alors une sorte d'adrénaline ? Ou … Non, il n'y avait aucune chance pour qu'il puisse s'agir d'une quelconque excitation ! Après tout, l'être qui était devant elle était un monstre sans cœur, assoiffé de sang et prêt à tout pour arriver à ses fins ! Jamais un tel homme ne pourrait l'attirer ! La petite bleue pouvait sentir le souffle du dragon, chaud et puissant. C'est alors qu'elle remarqua qu'il avait placé ses mains de part en part de la rambarde, l'empêchant ainsi de s'échapper. Levy était prise au piège entre les griffes de se monstre. Elle ignorait combien de temps il était resté ainsi, mais une chose était certaine, s'il continuait de la regarder de la sorte, la bleuté ne répondrait plus de rien. Puis, Levy s'aperçu que l'air était devenu plus intense qu'auparavant. Délicatement, elle se retourna et ses pupilles se rétractèrent : elle était à demi-penché sur la rambarde, presque à l'horizontale. La jeune femme déglutit, mais n'osa pas pour autant se redresser de peur de rencontrer le corps du dragon d'acier.

**« Capitaine ! »** hurla alors une voix dans la foule.

Gajeel ne décrocha pas pour autant son regard de Levy, mais celle-ci aurait juré avoir vu ses oreilles esquisser un léger mouvement circulaire.

**« L'aile ! Elle va se rompre totalement ! »**

**« Bordel de… »** grogna Gajeel.

C'est alors qu'il prit appui sur ses genoux et sur la rambarde et fit un saut de près de cinq mètres haut. Levy vit le corps du capitaine s'élancer au dessus d'elle puis, tomber dans le vide à une vitesse affolante. Malgré elle, elle sentit son cœur faire un bon, cet homme venait de passer par-dessus bord ! La bleue se tourna et s'accrocha à la rambarde, cherchant des yeux la silhouette de Gajeel, avant de se retourner paniquer vers les membres de l'équipage. Lili lui adressa alors un petit sourire que la bleue eut du mal à interpréter. Soudain, un rugissement retentit et Levy fut contrainte de boucher ses oreilles pour supporter se bruit assourdissant, elle manqua même de tomber à la renverse tellement elle fut surprise, et dû mettre un genou à terre. C'est alors qu'une ombre gigantesque surgit de sous le navire aérien et se plaça juste au-dessus de celui-ci. La bleuté n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Un dragon. Un dragon d'un noir de geai et aux yeux aussi sanglant que ceux de Gajeel venait de faire son apparition. Sa taille était impressionnante, sa seule aile droite devait être aussi grande que tout l'Iron Dragon ! Une secousse survint alors, finissant de mettre Levy à terre. Désormais, elle était allongée sur le dos, libre d'observer sans une once de difficulté le spectacle qui s'offrait à elle. Le corps de la créature mythologique était parfaitement lisse, contrairement à ce qu'elle avait pu imaginer, et luisait aisément au premier rayon de soleil. Elle remarqua également que l'animal possédait des clous un peu partout sur son corps, et semblaient maintenir toutes les parties attachées entre elle. La bleuté chercha la cause de cette secousse et la trouva rapidement : Les quatre pattes du Dragon venaient de saisir l'embarcation et d'arracher les deux ailes qui le maintenaient en vol. Désormais, c'était le Dragon lui-même qui permettait au navire de conserver sa trajectoire. Levy se leva difficilement, tentant, tant bien que mal de retrouver un semblant d'équilibre sur ce navire qui semblait tomber un peu plus à chaque battement d'aile de l'animal. Poussée par la curiosité, la bleuté ne pu se retenir de se diriger vers l'une des pattes et de la toucher. D'abord craintivement, puis voyant qu'aucune réaction n'avait eut lieu, elle n'hésita pas à poser sa main toute entière et à tâter l'étrange matière. Tout d'abord, ce qui l'étonna, ce fut la froideur. C'était tout simplement gelé, et incroyablement lisse. Pas un seul défaut n'était à relever. Elle se pinça la lèvre inférieure, comme une enfant qui s'apprêtait à faire une bêtise, puis ferma son poing avant de l'abattre sur la patte du Dragon. Aussitôt, un bruit métallique retentit, suivit d'un petit gémissement de douleur de la bleue qui se massa le poing. C'était solide ! Si Levy devait comparer cette matière, elle la rapprocherait sans nul doute de l'acier, même si elle n'était pas convaincu qu'il s'agisse de cela. Ou tout du moins, d'un type d'acier commun. Puis, tout à coup, le navire se stabilisa. Levy sentit à nouveau la légère brise marine fouetter son visage, et elle ne put retenir un sourire de contentement. Elle observa les vagues se briser contre la coque, les albatros s'approcher en poussant leur cris et enfin, le bleu azur le l'océan tout simplement. Par la suite, il y eut comme un choc qui l'interpela aussitôt. La bleue redressa les yeux et constata que le Dragon prenait de l'altitude, jusqu'à ce que la silhouette titanesque de l'animal ne commence à se rétracter. Levy frisa le nez et plissa les yeux pour mieux constater les faits, en vain. Elle parvint simplement à voir la forme du Dragon disparaitre pour laisser place à une silhouette bien moins imposante. Une ombre qui ne tarda pas à devenir de plus en plus distinct au fur et à mesure qu'elle arrivait à la hauteur du navire. Puis un bruit de léger craquement retentit, dans un écran de fumer noire, suivit d'un petit rire qui commençait à être familier à l'oreille de la bleue : « _Gihi _».

**« C'était moins une ! »** sembla le complimenter Lili en lui adressant un petit sourire en coin, auquel Gajeel répondit furtivement.

**« Je vais dans ma cabine. Faite cap sur Tenroujima, on va avoir besoin de se poser pour réparer les dégâts. »** le Dragon d'acier se dirigea en direction de sa cabine, mais s'arrêta à la porte et, sans se retourner, déclara : « **Touchez pas à la gamine, elle va nous être utile. »** puis il claqua violemment la porte.

Levy demeura stoïque. Elle avait rêvé ou il venait de commander à l'ensemble de l'équipage de la laisser respirer ?! Cela signifiait qu'elle n'était plus condamnée à rester dans la cale ?! Intérieurement, la bleue jubilait… Un peu… Après tout, elle était quand même avec des pirates, dont un qui semblait tout particulièrement puissant. Les regards de l'équipage étaient tous braqués sur elle, et Levy ne pu s'empêcher de déglutir, nerveusement. Doucement, les hommes rejoignirent chacun leur poste, alors que la jeune femme resta planté là, ne sachant pas réellement comment réagir. Elle savait pertinemment que si elle tentait de se rebeller, les hommes de Gajeel la mettraient K.O. en deux tant trois mouvements. Alors, la bleue décida de rendre une petite visite au mystérieux Capitaine Redfox, animée par une curiosité maladive. Cependant, c'était sans compter sur Lili, qui arriva derrière elle et lui attrapa l'épaule.

**« Tu vas où comma ça matelot ? T'as du boulot j'te signal **_**Gihi**_** »** ajouta-t-il tout simplement en lui tendant un saut remplis d'eau et d'une serpillière.

Levy cligna des yeux, confuse. Puis face à l'insistance de l'exceed, elle accepta cette tâche, à contre cœur, en s'emparant de ses deux nouveaux accessoires. La bleue commença donc par laver le pont principal, constatant par la même occasion les dégâts de la tempête de tantôt. Le mat était rompu et avait traversé le pont pour finir la route dans la cale. La jeune femme constata également qu'un peu d'eau s'était infiltré, mais que déjà, les hommes s'activaient. Ce qui la stupéfia fut qu'ils utilisaient tous de la magie pour réparer les recoins du navire ! Néanmoins, la performance qui la laissa sans voix fut celle d'un homme métisse, qui avait tout bonnement remplacé le mat par un immense arbre. Levy resta bouche bée. Comment une telle magie pouvait bien exister ?! Puis elle repensa au Dragon… Finalement, si ce genre de créature existait, tout était possible. Par la suite, à autre homme survint, il portait une étrange chemise orange et une ficelle était nouée autour de sa tête. Il leva ses deux mains vers l'arbre qui perdu toutes ses feuilles instantanément ! Se fut au tour d'un troisième possédant de faux de faire son apparition. D'un geste vif, il découpa les branches, de façon à n'en laisser que le tronc principal et quatre branches solides au sommet et au milieu. Par la suite, on se contenta d'ajouter la toile, déchirée, certes, et le mat était de nouveau.

**« Surprise ? »** lui demanda Lili en remarquant la non-activité de la petite bleue.

**« Je-… Enfin… »**

**« A croire que tu n'as jamais vu de magie de ta vie ! »** lança l'exceed en riant aux éclats tant cette possibilité lui semblait absurde.

Pourtant, c'était bien de cela qu'il s'agissait. Levy n'avait jamais de magie autre que la sienne. Dans son village, les habitants la craignaient pour cette particularité, et longtemps, la petite bleue avait pensé qu'elle était la seule à avoir hérité de cet étrange pouvoir. Finalement, il y avait quelque chose de merveilleux sur ce navire. Et la bleutée se surprise même à penser qu'elle serait peut-être davantage à sa place avec ses pirates plutôt qu'avec d'autres humains… Normaux. Non ! Elle n'était pas tout à fait comme eux ! Elle avait une conscience et un cœur, elle ! Sur cette pensée, Levy retourna à son travail, et quel travail ! Elle avait déjà lavé le pont autrefois, mais il semblait que celui-ci n'en finissait pas. Cela faisait maintenant deux heures que bleue s'activait, et des gouttes de sueur dévalées son front jusqu'à son nez, pour s'écraser sur le sol. La vérité, c'était qu'elle était épuisée, et qu'elle-même de saurait dire pourquoi. Elle avait du mal à se tenir droite et était contrainte de s'appuyer sur la serpillière afin de ne pas s'effondrer. La bleue se maudissait, elle maudissait ce corps qu'elle avait du mal à sentir, mais également sa vue qui ne cessait de se troubler à chaque va et vient qu'elle effectué avec son outil ménagé. Sa respiration était saccadée et sonore, il arrivait même qu'un des hommes de l'équipage lui propose simplement, ou alors sur le ton de l'humour de faire une pause, ce que Levy refusait catégoriquement. Si elle flanchait, elle leur prouvait qu'elle n'était pas aussi forte qu'eux et qu'ils pouvaient aisément se débarrasser d'elle ! Alors elle luttait pour ne pas s'avouer vaincue. Soudain, Lili surgit derrière elle. La panthère gardait toujours un œil sur elle, au cas où, les hommes de l'équipage ne décidaient de passer outre à l'ordre du Capitaine. Il avait bien remarqué que la jeune femme peinée pour accomplir sa tâche, mais il crut d'abord que c'était le contre-choc, l'émotion qui devait passer. Néanmoins, l'état de Levy ne semblait pas s'améliorer au contraire. Il avait alors remarqué que Levy portait toujours les bandages faits sur son précédent navire, bien que cela ressemble davantage à des haillons désormais.

**« Hoy Levy. »** commença-t-il **« Arrête-toi, le capitaine te demande dans sa cabine, et si tu veux mon avis, vaudrait mieux éviter de le faire attendre, il est du genre irritable après s'être transformé. »**

Sans mot dire, Levy se dirigea jusqu'à la cabine de Gajeel Redfox, tout en continuant de s'appuyer sur sa serpillière. Une fois devant la porte, la vue toujours trouble, elle tendit la main pour l'ouvrir, puis se retint à la dernière seconde, se remémorant les paroles de Lili. Puis, elle ferma son poing et donna trois coups secs sur le bois de la porte du capitaine. Il lui sembla entendre un léger grognement et elle saisit la poignée pour entrer. L'intérieur était très simple : un bureau et une chaise. Ce qui déstabilisa la bleue fut l'assiette remplie de boulons posée sur ce même bureau. Gajeel était assis et s'en empara d'un avant de le brouiller avec une aisance déconcertante avec ses molaires. Levy frissonna. Décidément, les histoires qu'on racontait au sujet du grand capitaine de l'Iron Dragon étaient bel et bien fondées. Soudain, le regard grenat de l'homme rencontra le sien et elle déglutit. Levy remarqua alors qu'elle tremblait. Détail qui sembla amuser le brun.

**« Alors, qu'est-ce que ça fait d'être un pirate ? » **l'interrogea-t-il sur un ton sarcastique.

Levy ne répondit pas, davantage parce que ses forces l'avaient quitté que par absence de réponse. Le silence s'installa et le Dragon l'observa, montra ses crocs et se leva vivement. Par précaution, la bleue voulu faire un pas en arrière, mais une douleur vive l'en empêcha. C'est alors que tout lui parut plus clair. Son bandage ! Il n'avait pas était changé depuis son arrivée, et bien qu'il lui semblait ne pas avoir saigné, elle devait surement encore quelques coups encore visibles qui continuaient de la faire souffrir. Une douleur qui, jusqu'ici était restée endormie, puisqu'elle n'avait pas énormément bougée.

**« Tu sais pas répondre ?! Ta une langue non ? A moins que tu ne veuille que je la coupe ? **_**Gihi.**_** »**

**« Je… »** tenta la bleue, prenant sur elle-même pour ne pas s'écrouler, bien, qu'elle sentait ses jambes s'effondrer lentement.

Gajeel s'approcha d'elle et la plaqua contre la porte. Encore une fois, son visage se trouvait à quelques centimètres de celui de Levy, mais la douleur empêchait cette dernière d'éprouver quoi que ce soit. Devant la réaction de la jeune femme, le capitaine sembla s'offusquer. Il donna un violent coup de poing dans le mur avant de se retourner et de poursuivre.

**« Il te faut des fringues. Tu peux pas de trimbaler à moitié à poil avec le reste de l'équipage qui est en chien. »** il lui indiqua d'un mouvement du menton du linge plié dans un coin de la pièce.

**« C'est trop d'honneur capitaine »** ironisa Levy, dans un souffle.

Gajeel semblait confus, et, trop heureuse de l'effet de son commentaire, la bleue ne put s'empêcher de continuer.

**« L'équipage n'a pas l'air tant que ça en chien. On pourrait croire que c'est vous n'êtes pas capable de vous maîtriser ! »**

A ces mots, le dragon fondit sur la bleue, écrasant sa main droite contre le mur, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres.

**« Et si c'était le cas gamine ? Hein ? Qu'est-ce que tu ferais ? Tu chanterais ? »** se moqua-t-il alors que sa main gauche parcourait le flan de la petite bleue.

Levy s'en voulait d'avoir voulu jouer à ça avec lui. Après tout, quoi qu'il arrive, il gagnait. Il était bien plus puissant qu'elle ! Elle sentit ses joues rougir et déglutit. Il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait d'elle. Tout ce qu'il voulait… Elle jeta un bref regard à sa main gauche qui venait de se transformer en lame et sursauta. Que comptait-il faire maintenant ? Elle était à sa merci. La bleuté sentit alors le bandage qui entouré sa poitrine se défaire, et un nouveau sourire, sadique éclaira le visage de Gajeel. Promptement, la jeune femme porta ses mains à cette petite poitrine et se recroquevilla sur elle-même. A son plus grand étonnement, le dragon s'écarta, dans un_ Gihi_ satisfait et se tourna même. Levy peina à atteindre les vêtements et manqua de s'écrouler en s'abaissant pour les attraper. Elle haletait. Incapable de faire un mouvement supplémentaire sans que sa tête ne se mette à tourner et que sa vue ne devint plus trouble. Puis, elle s'effondra simplement.

**« Bordel, c'est quoi ça ?! »**

La bleue sentit deux mains ferme la saisir. Gajeel l'observait. Il la regardait de ses pupilles grenat. Elle aurait voulu se défendre mais n'y parvint pas. Trop épuisée. Soudain, elle fut interpelée par une douleur incommensurable sur son flanc. Elle poussa un hurlement déchirant avant d'oser jeter un regard à la zone meurtrie de son corps que son bandage avait dissimulé jusqu'alors. La bleue aurait voulu vomir tant la couleur de la peau, d'ordinaire laiteuse, était devenu d'un mauve affreux. Elle sentit la main du Dragon effleurer la blessure et eut du mal à contenir un nouveau cri de douleur. Gajeel grogna, semblant presque l'accuser elle d'avoir une telle blessure. L'homme reposa la petite bleue au sol et s'empara de sa cape qu'il venait de poser, et en déchira un bout. Levy devinait sans trop de difficulté qu'il ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire. Néanmoins, il revint avec un morceau de tissu noir et enroula sa poitrine, jusqu'à son ventre à l'intérieur. Levy avait du mal à croire que le grand, le terrifiant Gajeel Redfox essayait de prendre soin d'elle. La bleue aurait aimé lui demander pourquoi, cet intérêt soudain pour elle, mais ne parvint pas à articuler quoi que ce soit. Elle se contentait de l'observer. Il avait été maladroit, certes, mais étrangement doux. Se pouvait-elle qu'en vérité cet homme ne soit pas si mauvais qu'il ne le laissait paraître ? Ridicule. Un homme, même mauvais n'aurait jamais tué avec un regard aussi réjoui que le sien ! Non un homme n'aurait jamais fait cela, en revanche, c'était tout à fait l'attitude d'un monstre ! Il fallait qu'elle s'en aille ! Après tout, peut-être qu'il comptait la tuer finalement. Et puis c'était quoi cette Île où ils se dirigeaient ? Peut-être qu'il y avait là-bas des êtres capables d'extirper la magie des corps de leur propriétaire et donc après elle ne leur serait plus utile. À cette pensée, Levy tenta de se débattre pour de vrai, gesticulant dans tous les sens ignorant même la douleur qui la tiraillait pourtant.

**« Tu vas t'arrêter cinq seconde oui ?! » **

**« J-Jamais ! Lâchez-moi ! Je… Veux… M'en aller ! AU SECOURS ! A L'AIDE ! DE L'AIDE ! »** hurla la petite bleue sans retenu avant d'être bâillonnée par la mains froide du dragon, apparemment exaspéré par son comportement.

**« Tu vas la fermer ta gueule ?! Manquerait plus que tu les amènes avec… »**

Il se tue en observant l'expression de Levy. Elle pleurait et semblait effrayée. Gajeel ne saurait expliquer ce qu'il a ressenti à ce moment-là, mais une chose était sûre, ça l'agaçait. Alors, il la gifla de sa force colossale et la bleue cessa ses pleurs, et ne bougea plus. Les paupières closes. Le capitaine se redressa, attrapa le corps inanimé de Levy et le déposa sur le bureau, en prenant soin de lui attacher les bras et les jambes à l'aide de petits piliers d'aciers qu'il avait créés avec sa magie. Puis il remarqua un léger filé de sang au niveau du nez la bleue. Il soupira.

**« J'ai horreur des mômes qui chiales. »**

Il observa un instant le visage encore enfantin de Levy et grogna. C'est alors que la porte s'ouvrit sur Panthère Lili, apparemment légèrement inquiet.

**« Gajeel, on a un problème…. »**

**« Quel genre ? » **

**« Du genre qui demande une sacrée castagne s'tu veux mon avis. »**

**« **_**Gihi.**_** »**

Le Capitaine de l'Iron Dragon suivit son vieil ami sur le pont et plissa les yeux le temps que ceux-là s'accoutument à la lumière. Lorsque ce fut le cas, ils s'écarquillèrent légèrement. Ses craintes s'étaient concrétisées. Devant leur navire amoché se dressaient trois autres embarcations de la marine, en parfaite état, et sûrement pleine de marins prêts à en découdre. Gajeel soupira. Le pouvoir de cette fille était bien plus important que ce qu'il pensait ! Et il devait avouer que là, ça tomber mal… Il ne s'était pas encore remis de sa transformation et l'équipage était agacé. Oui, ça tombé très mal.

**« Tu crois que c'est elle qui les a appelé ? »** demanda Lili, les bras croisés.

**« Tsss, ouais. Cette conne a paniqué et a commencé à gueuler, j'ai dû l'assommer pour qu'elle la ferme. Le plus étrange, c'est que j'suis sûr qu'elle l'a pas fait exprès. C'était plutôt des plaintes désespérées. »**

**« Son pouvoir est vraiment incroyable. Pas étonnant qu'elle a été rejetée toute sa vie par les habitants de son village. »** lâche tristement Lili.

**« Comment tu sais ça toi ? Et puis tu sais quoi j'm'en branle de sa vie, ce qui m'intéresse c'est c'te pouvoir qu'il faut qu'elle maîtrise. »**

Conclut le capitaine dragon avant de se diriger vers le reste de l'équipage. L'exceed le regarda s'en aller. Il côtoyait Gajeel depuis un moment maintenant, et il avait appris à le connaître, alors quand il y avait quelque chose qu'il lui cachait, Lili le savait tout de suite. Néanmoins, il savait également qu'il ne fallait pas le brusquer au risque qu'il ne se braque et ne se referme comme une huitre. Alors il ne dirait rien. Attendant le moment opportun pour le dragon d'acier de lui parler et de lui avouer la vérité au suet de ses intentions envers la petite bleue. Sur ce, Lili rejoignit le reste du groupe, brandissant son épée, qui s'agrandissait cela sa volonté, prêt à en découdre avec ces marins d'eau douce. Gajeel et le reste de l'équipage de l'Iron Dragon attendirent que les navires de la Marine soient à leur hauteur afin d'aborder. L'équipage se divisa en trois, le capitaine faisant équipe avec Lili. Le combat commença et fut rapidement à sens unique : Les hommes de Gajeel étaient en tous points supérieurs aux hommes de la marine. Certains tentèrent même de s'enfuir lorsqu'ils comprirent à qui ils avaient affaire. Néanmoins, Gajeel ne leur laissa aucune chance, embrochant le premier qui s'essayer à passer par-dessus bord. Maintenant qu'ils étaient, ils allaient le divertir ! Car le dragon adorait ça. Il aimait inspirer la crainte, et voir la terreur dans les yeux de ses victimes. Il frissonnait de plaisir lorsqu'il entendait la chaire se déchiqueter sous les lames. Oui, Gajeel Redfox était inexorablement séduit par la souffrance d'autrui. Soudain, il sentit une lame fendre l'air à toute vitesse, il eut à peine le temps de se retourner et arrêta l'attaque à l'aide de ses dents. Le propriétaire de l'arme se mit alors à trembler en croisant le regard ensanglanté du Capitaine dragon. Celui-ci mordit d'un coup sec et l'épée se brisa. Il se redressa alors de toute sa carrure, tandis que son adversaire trébucha, ébranlé par la peur, et dans un sourire carnassier, Gajeel transforma son bras droit en une longue lame parfaitement aiguisée et s'empressa de l'embrocher. Les cris et les supplications n'avaient aucun effet sur lui, à part peut-être l'encourager dans son action. Lorsque l'homme retomba au sol, il prit une dernière bouffée d'air avant de rendre son dernier souffle. Gajeel fit face aux autres assaillants qui n'osaient plus faire le moindre mouvement. C'était un monstre, il n'y avait pas d'autre explication ! Son visage était à demi couvert du sang de sa victime et ses yeux paraissaient en demander davantage. Les moins courageux tentèrent de s'enfuir par tous les moyens, croyant naïvement que le nombre faisait la force. Le Dragon d'acier passa sa langue sur sa lèvre supérieure et lança un petit Gihi, avant de s'élancer à une vitesse incroyable vers l'homme le plus proche, à qui il trancha la gorge avec une aisance déconcertante, puis en une fraction de seconde, il était à la hauteur d'un autre marin, qu'il prit plaisir à découper en deux à la verticale, recevant par la même occasion une partie de son sang sur le visage. Et ce fut ainsi pour l'ensemble des hommes qui avaient tenté de fuir. De son côté, Lili observait d'un œil les agissements de son ami. Il le connaissait, il savait qu'il était une machine à tuer et qu'il y trouvait énormément de plaisir. Néanmoins, il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que pour une fois, il était beaucoup plus direct dans sa manière d'ôter la vie de ses victimes. D'ordinaire, il prenait un plaisir inconditionnel à les torturer, en prenant tout son temps, se délectant de leurs souffrances, encore et encore, jusqu'à s'en lasser. Aujourd'hui s'était différent, bien entendu, il semblait apprécier de découper cette chaire, mais il était beaucoup plus rapide, comme s'il souhaitait se débarrasser rapidement de cette tâche. D'ailleurs, il avait presque tué à lui tout seul tous les marins du navire, mais il n'était pas encore rassasié, il tourna son regard sur sa droite, tel un animal affamé, prit son élan et effectua un bond d'une dizaine de mètres de longueur pour arriver sur la seconde embarcation. Gajeel arriva sur un homme et brandit son bras droit, transformé en hache avant de l'enfoncer dans le crâne du pauvre marin qui n'eut le temps de comprendre la situation. Il se redressa, par la suite, et fondit sur tous ceux qu'il pouvait atteindre, les embrochant, les déchiquetant ou bien les étripant. Son corps était désormais entièrement couvert de ce liquide chaud et visqueux qui commençait même à dégouliner le long de sa crinière. Les quelques hommes restants décidèrent de se rendre, espérant ainsi ne pas subir le même sort que leurs camarades qui gisaient maintenant, sans vie, démembrés, un peu partout sur le navire. Le Dragon s'approcha d'eux. Il pouvait entendre leurs dents s'entrechoquer à cause de la terreur qui commençait à les dévorer face à cet être hors normes. Contre toute attente, Gajeel s'arrêta devant l'un d'eux et le saisit par le col, menaçant.

**« Comment trois putains de navires de mes couilles se retrouvent au même endroit au même moment ?! »** aboya-t-il à quelque centimètre du marin, qui put à son plus grand regret admirer la coloration vermeille de la peau du capitaine.

Il n'osa répondre, face à ce silence, Gajeel fut empreint à une fureur dévastatrice et d'un geste vif, il décapita l'homme assis à côté de lui et serra si fort le cou du premier qu'à lui aussi sa tête s'arracha. Puis, après avoir lancé le corps encore pris de divers spasmes, il jeta un regard à un troisième homme, à genou, en pleurs et terrifié. Le Dragon s'agenouilla alors afin d'être à sa hauteur.

**« Bon, j'dois vraiment répéter ma question ? »** l'interrogea-t-il d'un ton sarcastique.

**« Je… Je sais pas comment on est arrivé là ! On naviguait plus au sud quand tout à coup une lumière blanche est apparue et on s'est retrouvé ici ! Pour les autres navires je sais pas ! Je vous jure ! Epargnez-moi par pitié, je vous ai dit tout ce que je savais ! »**

**« Capitaine ! Regardez l'Iron ! On dirait que quelques hommes sont parvenus à monter ! » **hurla un homme.

A cet instant, il laissa tomber son interrogatoire et se dirigea à toute vitesse vers son navire. Il attrapa au vole une corde et se balança jusqu'au pont de l'Iron Dragon tout en s'écriant :

**« Je vous laisse vous occuper de ceux là ! »**

A ces mots, un sourire mauvais se dessina sur le visage des hommes de Gajeel tandis que ceux des hommes de la marine se décomposèrent en comprenant le sort qui les attendait. Le dragon était de retour sur son bateau, cherchant du regard les intrus, sans les voir pour autant. Il releva la tête et inspira l'air environnant, gonflant ainsi ses narines. Une fois l'odeur des intrus captée, il se dirigea sur le pont supérieur et en vit deux lui faire face, tremblant de tous leurs membres. Gajeel s'approcha furtivement d'eux, en transperçant un et le jetant par-dessus bord et fondant sur le deuxième, se plaçant dernière lui avant de lui briser la nuque d'un coup violent. Il se laissa alors tomber à terre, épuisé. Bon sang ! Tant d'agitations après une transformation complète c'était vraiment mauvais, et il en faisait les frais. Le capitaine cherchait son souffle lorsque son regard s'arrêta sur une tignasse bleue. Il cessa aussitôt de respirer. Pourquoi était-elle là ? Ne l'avait-il pas assommé ? Levy était bel et bien là devant lui et tremblait de terreur. Gajeel se releva et s'empressa de la rejoindre, mais lorsqu'il effectua un premier pas, un cri strident retentit.

**« Ne t'approches pas ! »**

Le Dragon d'acier considéra alors davantage la petite bleue. Ses pupilles étaient dilatées et sa peau était extrêmement pâle. Elle avait peur, non pire, elle était terrorisée, horrifiée. Gajeel observa ses mains, toutes deux couvertes de sang. C'était la première fois qu'il se permettait de regretter d'être aussi sauvage. Il poursuivit cependant sa marche vers Levy qui recula et finit même par dévaler l'escalier menant au pont principal. C'est alors qu'elle arriva au niveau d'un marin qui était parvenu à s'introduire sur le navire. Gajeel s'arrêta alors, et observa Levy se diriger désespérément vers l'homme. Cependant, ce dernier était tout aussi terrorisé que la jeune femme et interpréta mal son comportement, il tira alors épée, prêt à l'embrocher. Le dragon d'acier compris tout de suite ce qui risquait de se passer s'il n'agissait pas, alors, il puisa dans ses réserves et arriva avant la bleutée devant l'homme. D'une main, il arrêta la lame et de l'autre il écarta Levy. Puis, Gajeel changea son bras en un pilier d'acier et plaqua l'homme conter le nouveau mât en bois du navire. Il se retourna alors face à la petite bleue qui avait disparu. Il jeta un coup d'œil partout autour de lui, rien. Il huma l'air, mais son odeur avait disparu. C'est alors qu'il s'approcha à toute vitesse de la rambarde, et observa la houle.

**« Fait chier ! »**

* * *

**Voilà, c'est tout pour le moment !**

**J'espère que vous aimez toujours :D **

**Hésitez pas à me dire tout ça dans un petit commentaire ;)**

**BISOUUUUUS ET MERCHIIIII **

**Bonne vacances à ceux qui sont en vacances et si y'en a qui bosse... COURAGE !**

**/!\PROCHAINE PUBLICATION : Mercredi 13 Aout 2014 /!\**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey heyy heyyy !**

**Voilà, je ne suis pas en retard! (incroyable pour ma part...)  
Bref, un GRAND MEGA MERCI pour votre soutient à tous, c'est vraiment super :')**

**Bon alors, dans ce chapitre un peu moins de baston et de sang, héhé la vie de notre petite Levy est déjà assez mouvementé non?  
Ensuite, je tiens à dire que ma Bêta-lectrice est partie en vacances donc j'ai dû faire sans elle pour ce chapitre é_è  
(Pardon pour les fautes !)**

**Bonne lecture à touuus!**

* * *

**RÉPONSES AUX COMMENTAIRES:**

**Dark White Fang****Oui je publie tôt le matin héhé mais c'est parce que je suis un oiseau de nuit! enfin... C'est surtout parce que c'est les vacances xD **

**Aude TK  
****Ton commentaire m'a vraiment touché! Vraiment je trouve ça super plaisant que vous aimiez ce que je fais :') alors vraiment MERCHII. Et tu vas devoir attendre un peu plus que 10 jours pour la prochaine parution ... *Gomen***

**Lula's Lullaby****Perdre son goût pour la torture, la pire des choses xD Et oui, les matelots sont cons ^^ mais bon il en faut partout :P**

**KinderSa****Encore une fois je peux pas trop parler du pouvoir de Levy :X c'est le fil rouge de l'histoire donc, pour savoir... Faut lire xD Ah, et le titre ça veut dire "Sur les vagues" en gros ^^ **

**Mamzell****e**** Luciole****  
****Encore une fois une reviews incroyablement longue xD Alors si Levy acceptera de devenir une pirate? Tss comme si je pouvais répondre sans spoiler tout le monde xD Ensuite... EDWARD CULLEN? Huuuum Non. :P je reste sur l'idée d'un mec un peu distant et froid, un peu violent (juste un peu... Bien sur héhé...) car c'est un peu le genre de gars qui m'attirent dans les films, livres, manga, animes ECT Je compte pas en faire un gentil vampire qui vomi des Arc-en-ciel pour sa Bella :P Même si un rapprochement entre Gajeel et Levy est inévitable...**

**MllxNina****  
xD alors oui c'est sûr que comme ça le pouvoir de Levy est drôlement pratique! T'es en manque de bières? Pas de problème! Levy chante et une choppe apparaît :P Ouais vraiment pratique xD J'espère que tu vas apprécier ce chapitre :D**

**Bon c'est tout je vous laisse lire! Bisouuuus**

* * *

_La vie __**oscille**__,  
__comme un pendule  
__de la __**souffrance**__ à l'ennui  
___Schopenhauer_

Il n'avait fallu qu'une fraction de seconde. Un rien en soit, pour qu'elle se retrouve à s'enfoncer dans les profondeurs abyssales de l'océan. Jamais Levy n'aurait pensé qu'une eau puisse être si glacé, au point de la transpercer de part en part. La petite bleue pouvait sentir son corps mais était dans l'incapacité de faire le moindre mouvement. C'était comme si elle était devenue spectatrice de sa propre perte. Au-dessus d'elle se dessinait la surface ondulée de cette étendue d'eau salée qu'elle avait toujours particulièrement affectionnée. Finalement, mourir ainsi n'était pas si affreux qu'il n'y paraissait. Elle allait rejoindre les fonds marins, et son esprit serait en compagnie d'une faune et d'une flore onirique. Levy semblait être totalement résignée, prête à accepter le sort que ce monde lui réservait : la mort. Après tout, depuis toujours elle avait été rejeté, alors il était évident qu'elle finisse ainsi. Son corps devenait de plus en plus lourd au fur et à mesure que l'air s'essoufflait dans ses alvéoles. La bleutée cru tout d'abord que sa gorge allait finir par exploser, tellement sa trachée se contractée, à la recherche d'un peu d'oxygène. Néanmoins, malgré la douleur, Levy était paisible c'était la dernière. Plus que cela et elle pourrait enfin rejoindre ce que les Hommes nomment communément : le paradis. Là-bas, elle y retrouverait forcément Jet et Droy, elle pourrait alors s'excuser de sa lâcheté et de son mensonge. Et puis qui sait, peut-être que quelqu'un la reconnaitrait, lui apprenant ainsi un peu plus sur sa véritable identité… _« Tu ne peux pas mourir Levy, j'ai encore besoin de toi »._ Les pupilles de la bleue se rétractèrent alors que sa poitrine prit enfin conscience de son besoin urgent d'air. Son cœur eut un battement désespéré, s'arrachant presque de sa propriétaire. Elle tenta d'ouvrir la bouche pour prendre une bouffée d'oxygène, mais à la place de la douce brise dont elle avait l'habitude, sa bouche s'inonda du liquide salé de l'océan. Il n'y pas de mot pour décrire la douleur que fut celle de la bleu. Sa gorge semblait brûler d'un feu ardent et dévastateur. Sa vue commença alors à se brouiller, et Levy tendit une main désespérée vers la surface qui lui semblait si loin et inaccessible désormais. Cependant, un léger bruit sourd retint son attention, et c'est alors qu'elle distingua une forme humaine pourvue de deux ailes hors nomes. La jeune femme se sentit bouger et rapidement, sa tête se retrouva prisonnière d'un torse solide. Levy aurait voulu voir le visage de son sauveur, mais elle sombra dans l'inconscient à cet instant.

Lorsque Gajeel parvint enfin à sortir de l'eau, il poussa un hurlement furieux. Contre lui, le corps inanimé de Levy. Lili, qui avait été interpelé par le rugissement de son vieil ami, arrêta son combat pour observer la scène. Le capitaine de l'Iron Dragon volait à l'aide de deux grandes ailes faites d'acier et semblait dans une colère noire. L'exceed déglutit avant de commencer à rejoindre son navire.

**« Barrez-vous les cas, ça va péter ! » **hurla-t-il à l'adresse de ses compagnons que ne se firent pas prier pour déguerpir.

Les membres de l'équipage eurent tout juste le temps de sauter sur le bateau que déjà un souffle d'un vert métallique vint balayer l'un des trois navires de la marine. Lili toisait tout simplement Gajeel. Cela faisait un moment qu'il ne l'avait pas vu dans un pareil état ! Le dragon d'acier se tourna vers le second navire et dans un regard mauvais, il poussa un second hurlement, si puissant, que celui-ci ne laissa aucune chance aux quelques rescapés, les faisant littéralement fondre en une demi-seconde, ne laissant pour simple preuve de leur existence, quelques fragments d'os. Il voulu en faire de même avec le dernier, mais il n'y avait déjà plus âme qui vive. Son regard s'adoucit alors et se déposa lentement sur la tignasse bleue qu'il serrait toujours de son bras. Puis le capitaine redescendit sur son navire, sans même un mot pour son équipage. Il lâcha froidement le corps de Levy à terre, arborant un visage sombre. Le sang qu'il avait accumulé sur son corps n'était plus, et ainsi, il avait davantage l'air plus humain que d'accoutume. Gajeel semblait abattu, totalement exténué, presque vidé. Soudain, ses 225 années le rattrapés en une seconde. Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers sa cabine sous les yeux de ses camarades, le Dragon d'Acier fit simplement un signe de la tête désignant du menton, en premier temps Lili, puis Levy. L'exceed ne se laissa pas prier pour répondre à son ami, légèrement dérouté par la situation. Par la suite, Gajeel claqua la porte de sa cabine. Personne, à l'exception de la panthère noire, ne l'avait déjà vu dans un tel état, et certain en venait même à se poser des questions sur l'étrange lien qu'avait crée la petite bleue avec leur capitaine. Peut-être l'avait-elle ensorcelé avec l'un de ses pouvoirs, car depuis qu'elle avait mis un pied sur l'Iron Dragon, Gajeel était… différent. Aussitôt, des murmures se distinguèrent de la horde de pirates, constatant que certain d'entre eux se dirigeait avec hargne en direction du corps étendue de Levy, Lili se dressa et s'envola légèrement, afin de dominer les autres.

**« Bougez vos culs bande de tas de merde ! On fait voile sur Tenroujima ! Remuez-vous, le capitaine m'a nommé à la tête de se rafiau jusqu'à c'qu'on soit arrivé ! En attendant, vous m'écoutez et vous vous maniez ! »**

Après quelques plaintes, les membres de l'équipage rejoignirent chacun leur poste, sans manquer cependant de lancer un regard dédaigneux à la panthère. Lili les regarda sévèrement, fidèle au poste de second que Gajeel lui avait donné il y a de cela maintenant 135 ans. Une fois que tout l'équipage courait à sa besogne, l'exceed se pencha alors sur la tignasse bleue qui gisait toujours sur pont. Il passa une main délicate sous la nuque de Levy, et de l'autre s'empara de sa taille, la petite émit un petit gémissement de douleur qui alerta Lili. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'endroit où se trouvait sa main et déglutit. L'énorme hématome mauve avait pris de l'ampleur sur le corps pâle de Levy et celle-ci haletait. Son état était de plus en plus critique. L'exceed emmena la petite bleu dans la cale, côté dortoir et la déposa délicatement sur le hamac qui lui servait de lit et retourna sur le pont principal.

* * *

La tête de Levy lui faisait un mal de chien, elle avait l'impression qu'un géant s'amusait à la tambourinait sans repos. La bleuté tenta de se concentrer sur ce qu'elle entendait autour d'elle et ses paupières s'ouvrirent péniblement, ne faisant que distinguer les flux de mouvement. Elle ne touchait pas le sol, c'était certain, et elle reconnaissait la douceur des poils de Lili. Ce qu'elle ne comprenait pas en revanche, c'était pourquoi une voix de femme lui parvenait. Avaient-ils touché terre ? Le regard dans le vague, Levy cru reconnaitre le dos imposant de Gajeel qui semblait se disputer avec celle-ci. Tout ce qu'elle parvint à comprendre fut :

**« Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?! »**

Puis de nouveau, elle sombra, repensa à la silhouette que l'avait sortit de l'eau, ses ailes démesurément grandes, et deux iris rouges qui fonçait à toute vitesse vers elle. Levy ouvrit les yeux et se redressa haletante et en âge. La bleue observa, en alerte, les lieux. Elle était dans un grand lit aux draps nacrés et à l'odeur boisée. Autour d'elle, il n'y avait pas grand-chose, une étagère à sa droite, remplie de diverses fioles de couleurs différentes et dont Levy suspectait la composition. Un peu plus loin, se trouvait un chariot sur lequel on pouvait reconnaitre des bandages et des produits désinfectants. Inquiète, la bleuté jeta un coup d'œil à sa blessure et constata que celle-ci avait nettement diminuée, bien qu'elle continuait de lui faire mal. Levy plissa un œil en porta sa main à son flan, mais hoqueta lorsqu'un détail lui revint à l'esprit. Depuis combien de temps était-elle ici ? Et puis, c'était où « ici » d'abord ? Elle retira entièrement le drap qui la couvrait et se redressa sur ses deux jambes, non sans peine. Levy se sentait incroyablement lourde et faible. Néanmoins, elle avait besoin de savoir chez qui elle faisait résidence. Elle se dirigea jusqu'à la porte de la chambre et l'ouvrit dans un grincement sonore qui lui fit friser le nez, il valait mieux garder le silence dans ce genre de situation, et savoir se faire discret. Lorsque la porte fut grand ouverte, Levy aperçus une silhouette assise dans un fauteuil à quelques pas d'elle. La chevelure rose l'intriguait, jamais encore, elle n'avait croisé une personne possédant une couleur de cheveux si particulière. La bleue voulue faire un pas.

**« Tu es déjà réveillée gamine ? »**

Levy tressaillit, finalement elle était découverte. Il s'agissait, d'après la voix qu'elle venait d'entendre, d'une femme, et d'un certain âge. Le bleue n'osa répondre et continua de s'approcher sans mot dire, jusqu'à faire face à la vieille dame. Celle-ci était assise au fond de son fauteuil, sa jambe droite chevauchant la gauche et buvait une tisane. Elle avait l'air grande et fine, son visage était tirait et ses yeux était d'une magnifique couleur améthyste. Levy resta bouche bée. Malgré son âge avancé, elle demeurait incroyablement belle. Les prunelles de la femme rencontrèrent celle de Levy, qui détourna le regard et déglutit aussitôt. Elle déposa délicatement sa tasse, à l'aide de ses deux mains sur la table basse devant elle, avant de revenir à Levy.

**« Vu ton état, je ne pensais pas te voir sur pieds avant encore deux ou trois jours. Comment tu te sens ? Ta douleur te prend toujours ? » **elle avait beau poser des question pour le bien de la bleue, sa voix était froide, sans aucune véritable volonté de considération de la jeune femme.

**« Je… Euh, oui, ça va mieux. J'ai encore un peu mal mais ça va. » **Levy laissa un silence pesant s'installer, qu'elle s'empressa de briser. **« Euh, est-ce que vous pourriez me dire … » **

Elle n'eut le temps de finir sa phrase que la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit avec fracas, ce qui ne manqua pas d'offusquer la vieille dame, sur un Lili au visage anxieux. Néanmoins, son regard s'adoucit lorsqu'il posa ses yeux sur Levy. La petite bleue ne put s'empêcher de lui lancer un petit sourire soulagé. Enfin quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait ! Lili s'approcha d'elle, en prenant soin de lui rendre son sourire. Il considéra la femme aux cheveux roses et s'excusa d'un regard pour avoir brutalisé la porte, avant de le reporter sur Levy.

**« Eh bien, tu es déjà debout ? Polyussica avait dit que tu en avais encore pour quelques jours ! »**

**« Je ne sais pas qui est cette petite, mais si tous les hommes pouvais être aussi résistant qu'elle, on compterait beaucoup moins de mort. » **sembla se plaindre la dite Polyussica. **« Bon allez, assied-toi maintenant, je finis de t'examiner. » **

Elle joignit le geste à la parole et força Levy à prendre place sur une chaise et passa ses mains un peu partout sur son corps. La bleue trouvait cela étrange. Comment comptait-elle l'ausculter sans même un seul instrument médical ? La vieille femme se contenta de fermer les yeux et un cercle vert se dessina à l'extrémité de ses doigts.

**« Hum… Tu as besoin de repos, mais le plus gros danger est écarté. » **

Le visage de Lili arbora une expression de soulagement tandis que Levy demeurait confuse.

**« Tu entends ça ? C'est une bonne nouvelle non ? » **lui demanda l'exceed.

**« Oui… »** la bleue commença à se tortiller sur elle-même hésitante, avant de trouver le courage de poursuivre. **« Pardon, mais où sommes-nous ? Que c'est-il passé ? Je-Je ne me souviens que vaguement des choses… » **

Lili l'observa gentiment, il vint s'assoir à ses côtés et soupira posément. Il est vrai qu'ainsi, la panthère noire faisait plus vieille qu'elle n'y paraissait d'ordinaire. L'exceed regarda droit devant lui et commença à lui raconter les évènements depuis sa perte de conscience.

**« Tu es tombée à la mer, et Gajeel a plongé pour te récupérer. Il a utilisé une grande partie de ses réserves d'énergie, mais est tout de même parvenu à anéantir la flotte de la marine à lui tout seul. Ensuite, il m'a demandé de m'occuper de toi et de prendre en charge le navire. Nous avons donc mis le cap sur cette, île, l'île de Tenroujima. Elle est connue pour être le repère de beuverie et de luxure des pirates, mais c'est également ici, dans un lieu un peu plus reculé, dans la forêt que vit une grande soigneuse »** il désigna Polyussica d'un mouvement du menton. **« On est ici depuis à peine deux jours, et tu étais censée rester endormie encore un moment. »**

A la fin de son récit, Lili jeta un bref coup d'œil à Levy. Celle-ci semblait complètement décontenancée. Tout était devenu confus dans son esprit, Gajeel serait son sauveur ?! Non c'était stupide, complètement insensé ! Pourquoi aurait-il pris la peine de la secourir ? Décidemment, rien n'était totalement clair et précis avec cet homme. La bleue essaye de parler, mais les mots ne trouvèrent la sortie. Elle était comme vide, tentant de se repasser les images de la bataille sur l'Iron Dragon. Tout d'abord, elle s'était réveillée dans la cabine du capitaine, attaché par des liens en acier à son bureau. Des liens qu'elle était parvenue à défaire par la parole. Elle avait d'ailleurs constaté que son pouvoir avait étrangement changé… Puis elle avait entendu du bruit en provenance du pont et était sortie, craignant à un nouveau conflit. La bleue était arrivée jusqu'à l'escalier menant au pont supérieur lorsqu'elle vit l'effroyable scène de Gajeel tuant sans retenu les deux hommes de la marine. La panique s'était alors emparée d'elle et elle avait pris la fuite, trouvant refuge près d'un troisième marin, qui dégaina son épée aussitôt qu'il la vit… Puis il y eut une ombre noire, un choque au niveau de son épaule et le froid tiraillant de l'océan… Qui était mauvais ? Qui était bon ? Levy aurait voulu crier de toutes ses forces mais à la place, ses lèvres retrouvèrent leur capacité à articuler.

**« Le capitaine, il est où maintenant ? » **

Débile ! Non mais elle se serait giflée avec panache si elle avait pu ! C'était évident ! Et puis bon sang, pourquoi c'était cette question qu'elle venait de poser ? Des fois, elle se demandait réellement s'il n'y avait pas quelqu'un pour lui dicter sa conduite ! Lili la regarda nerveusement, on aurait dit qu'il avait honte de révéler la chose. Il se gratta frénétiquement la tête, sa langue tournant cinq fois dans sa bouche.

**« Et bien.. »** commença-t-il. **« Puisse qu'il s'agit d'un jour de repos pour l'ensemble de l'équipage, je suppose qu'il est parti de son côté vagabondé à ses occupations… » **il souffla, il était parvenu à éviter un peu la question.

**« Les hommes sont tous les mêmes »** commença alors la vieille dame aux cheveux roses toujours grave **« Il est sans nul doute aux putes, c'est ce qu'il fait à chaque fois****. »**

* * *

L'auberge était bondée, comme à son habitude, et la fête battait son plein. Un petit groupe composé d'un accordéoniste, violoniste et d'un harmoniciste donnait une ambiance festive de taverne, en répétant sans interruption des chants à base d'alcool et de femmes. La plupart des hommes présents étaient tous des brigands ou bien des pirates, ayant fait escale sur l'île pour chercher un peu de chaleur humaine. L'équipage de l'Iron Dragon était également de la partie, certain jouait avec les seins des femmes pour le moins généreuses, alors que d'autres s'empressaient de chercher la bagarre. Il n'était pas rare de voir une chope de bière voler, ou encore une bouteille de rhum, vide, se briser sur le crâne d'un homme déjà ivre. Les rires et les chants s'envolaient au-delà de l'auberge. Dans tout cette effervescence, le capitaine du désormais célèbre vaisseau, manquait à l'appelle. Gajeel Redfox n'était pas réellement du genre à rester avec son équipage, et à faire la fête de manière aussi agitée, non, il préférait se reposer… Autrement. Le grand brun était allongé sur un immense lit en baldaquin en bois et dont les moulures représentaient des visages de femmes, tous arborant une expression différente. Il était à demi nu, laissant ainsi son torse puissant à l'air libre, il semblait attendre, le regard portant vide, posé sur sa main droite. Tout à coup, son attention fut capté par de légers bruits de pas velouté qui venaient dans sa direction, puis, la porte s'ouvrit sur une femme ravissante, à la longue chevelure dorée qui lui tombée sous les fesses. Elle ne portait rien, et ses cheveux venaient cacher le bout de ses seins. La femme s'approcha, mordillant sa lèvre inférieure, tout en fixant de son regard émeraude le capitaine. Elle arriva à sa hauteur et s'installa, sans une once de gêne à califourchon sur lui, laissant ainsi ses cheveux se balader librement sur le torse du Dragon, elle passa délicatement ses mains douces autour de sa nuque et le scruta. Gajeel l'observait avec un petit sourire satisfait.

**« Suis-je à votre goût ainsi mon capitaine ? »**

Elle ne lui laissa pas la possibilité de répondre que déjà ses lèvres commençaient à parcourir son torse sans ménagement, elle continuait de descendre, jusqu'à arriver au pantalon de l'homme, puis elle se releva à toute vitesse. Apparemment, non satisfaite de ce qu'elle venait d'y découvrir.

**« Il va falloir m'aider à redresser tout ça… » **lui murmura-t-elle au creux de l'oreille avant de la lui mordiller.

Elle commença alors à l'embrasser, et avec étonnement, Gajeel répondit avec ardeur à ce baiser, si bien qu'il finit par la faire basculer sur le côté, et à prendre ainsi la place dominante. Il passa ses mains un peu partout sur son corps, pinçant ses tétons, si fort qu'il lui arrachait souvent un petit gémissement de douleur. Mais le dragon adorait ça, que cette femme soit à sa merci. Il la connaissait depuis un moment maintenant et avait pris quelques habitudes avec elle. Néanmoins, aujourd'hui, il y avait quelque chose de différent. Aujourd'hui, malgré toute sa bonne volonté, cette femme ne parvenait pas à l'excitait. Il n'avait aucune envie de la baiser. Il la plaqua alors violemment sur le lit en l'attrapant par ses épaules et s'assis sur le lit. La blonde s'approcha de lui, et commença à faire jouer son index sur son épaule.

**« Apparemment, tu n'aimes plus les blondes, te serais-tu lassé ce visage et de ce corps ? » **demanda-t-elle en venant coller sa poitrine à son dos, attendant une réponse qui ne vint jamais. **Eh bien peut-être que si je changeai un peu… »**

Aussitôt, la longue chevelure blonde se mit à raccourcir alors que la couleur commençait à foncer avant d'atteindre un roux auburn splendide, qui entourait son visage sauvagement et faisait ressortir ses prunelles pourpres.

**« Tu préfères ainsi ? »**

Gajeel ne lui jeta pas même un regard, visiblement agacé. Ce qui ne décourageait pourtant pas la jeune femme qui esquissa un petit sourire. Elle aimait le chalenge, et elle savait que le capitaine de l'Iron Dragon n'était pas l'être le plus facile à satisfaire au monde… Mais elle adorait ça, le moment où il finissait par succomber à ses charmes et à prendre le pouvoir sur son corps. Cependant, l'attitude du Dragon était tout à fait différente que d'ordinaire, elle savait que cette fois-ci, les choses seraient vraiment compliquées. Elle n'aimait pas attendre, elle voulait Gajeel maintenant et tout de suite, alors elle avait besoin d'un petit coup de pouce. Elle se redressa alors, s'appuyant sur ses genoux, elle ferma les yeux et plaça ses deux mains au niveau de la tête de l'homme. Puis, elle afficha un petit sourire satisfait. Son corps se métamorphosa une nouvelle fois et, cette fois-ci, elle se leva et vint se placer devant Gajeel.

**« Je crois avoir trouvé. »**

Le dragon releva la tête et hoqueta. Devant lui, entièrement nue, se dessinait le corps délicat de la petite Levy. La même silhouette frêle et fragile, le même visage presque enfantin encadré par des ondulations indigo, et les mêmes prunelles chocolat qui continuaient de l'observer. Contente se l'effet qu'elle venait de produire sur l'homme, elle vint s'installer, face à lui, sur ses genoux.

**« C'est bien ce que je pensais… » **ajouta-t-elle langoureusement avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

La femme à l'apparence de Levy alla plus loin, en appuyant sa poitrine contre le torse du dragon pour le forcer à s'allonger, et en laissant une de ses mains descendre lentement jusqu'à son bas-ventre. Cependant, la réaction de Gajeel fut pour le moins inattendue, puisqu'il arrêta sa main et la rejeta avec force sur le sol. Insultée, la femme fronça les sourcils et grogna. C'était la première fois qu'il était violent en dehors du jeu sexuel. Elle s'approcha de lui et s'apprêtait à le gifler lorsque qu'elle croisa le regard enragé du capitaine… Elle se résigna, incrédule.

**« Bordel ! Mais qu'est-ce que qui te prends Gajeel ?! On a toujours fait comme ça ! C'est pour ça que tu aimes coucher avec moi non ?! Une sirène permet de prendre l'apparence de n'importe qui ! Alors pourquoi tu craques ton slip aujourd'hui ?! » **

**« La ferme Arya. »**

**« C'est hors de question ! Je comprends pas, j'ai lu dans ton esprit, et cette fille était partout ! Je sais très bien ce que tu veux ! » **elle marqua une pause pleine de sous-entendu avant de reprendre **« Tu veux la baiser ! »**

A ces mots, le Dragon d'acier se redressa et la saisit par la gorge, une lueur de folie traversant son regard. La dénommée Arya retrouva instantanément sa forme initiale, attrapant avec effroi la poigne de Gajeel. Elle savait que le capitaine de l'Iron Dragon n'était pas un tendre, mais en cinq ans, elle avait imaginé que peut-être des sentiments étaient venus attendrir son cœur métallisé. Quelle naïveté ! Gajeel Redfox n'éprouve aucun sentiment, il n'était que cruauté et mort ! Il n'avait fait que se servir d'elle, de son pourvoir, de son corps pour se satisfaire… Elle n'était rien de plus que sa pute personnelle ! Les larmes commencèrent à lui monter, lorsqu'elle repensa au visage qu'elle avait si clairement distingué dans l'esprit du brun. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi cette gamine avait-elle une importance quelconque ? Pourquoi se mettait-il dans de tels états pour elle ?! Puis, alors que l'air allait lui manquer, Gajeel la lâcha. Ce geste permit à la blonde de dévoiler une nouvelle facette de sa personnalité, sa peau devint alors d'une couleur vert eau presque translucide, et d'immondes crocs aiguisés remplacèrent sa bouche sublime. Le capitaine de l'Iron Dragon se contenta de lui lancer le plus effroyable regard que celle-ci n'eut jamais vu, pour qu'elle retrouve instantanément sa beauté de tantôt. S'il y a bien une chose que les sirènes remarquent, c'est le pouvoir et la force, or, Gajeel était bien trop puissant pour qu'elle ne risque sa peau à tenter de le tuer. Alors, tremblante, elle le laissa s'en aller en claquant la porte la derrière lui. La dernière chose qu'il entendit fut le cri désespéré de cette sirène : **« Bordel ! Je t'aimais vraiment moi ! »**

* * *

Levy n'avait pas était surprise de la réponse donnée par Polyussica. Après tout, cet homme était un pirate, un homme de la pire espèce. Alors, il était tout à fait normal qu'il passe ses nuits dans les bras d'une ou plusieurs femmes pour se satisfaire… Alors pourquoi cette idée la répugnait au plus au point ? Pourquoi une partie d'elle-même semblait presque déçu ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle imaginait, que parce que messieurs le vilain pirate lui avait sauvé la vie et avait fait en sorte que l'on prenne soin d'elle, il allait changer ? Se ranger ? Et rentrer dans la marine aussi pendant qu'on y est ! Malgré elle, la bleue serra son poing. Lili l'observa penaud, alors que la vieille dame à la chevelure rose continuer de siroter sa tisane tranquillement. Levy se demandait réellement qu'elle genre de femme elle était. Elle n'avait pas l'air de côtoyer énormément d'être humain en dehors de Lili et Gajeel. Prise de curiosité, la bleuté ne résista pas à laisser échapper la question qui lui dévorait le bout de la langue depuis le début de cette conversation.

**« Et… Comment avez-vous rencontré le capitaine Redfox ? » **

La femme sembla être tirée hors de sa bulle. Elle ouvrit un œil afin de scruter sévèrement Levy avant de le refermer simplement.

**« Je connais Gajeel depuis une bonne centaine d'année. » **elle marqua une petite pause afin de donner plus d'importance à son discours. **« Il était à la recherche de son père, le dragon d'acier, Métallicana, et m'a tout simplement prise pour l'un d'entre eux… » **

**« L'un d'entre eux ? » **répéta la bleue confuse, ce qui agaça Pollyussica.

**« Oui, un Dragon. »**

**« Vous êtes aussi un dragon ?! »**

**« Non… Enfin, pas vraiment… »** cette fois-ci, elle reposa sa tisane et considéra totalement la bleue. **« Je ne suis pas non plus l'enfant d'un Dragon, comme Gajeel, non, moi je suis simplement celle à qui un dragon à accordé la moitié de sa vie. » **Levy déglutit. **« Il y a un certain temps maintenant, les années ne valent plus la peine d'être compter, je me suis retrouvée dans une malencontreuse situation, et alors que la mort commençait à s'emparer de moi, le dragon Céleste m'est apparut et m'a fait grâce d'une partie de sa vie, le rendant ainsi mortel. Quant à moi, je vis bien plus longtemps que n'importe quel homme sur terre, et j'ai hérité de ses pouvoirs de guérison. Voilà. En échange, le Dragon m'a ordonné de prendre soin de sa fille, malheureusement, elle est introuvable depuis des années, et le dragon Céleste est mort avant même de pouvoir m'indiquer l'endroit où se trouvait cette petite. »**

Levy l'écoutait, captivé par son récit. C'était tout bonnement incroyable ! Il y a encore un mois, elle n'aurait pas cru un seul mot de ce qu'elle venait d'entendre, mais aujourd'hui tout était différent ! Alors comme ça, il y avait d'autre dragon à l'apparence humaine, comme Gajeel ?! La bleue ignorait si cela était chose merveilleuse ou affolante… Néanmoins, elle n'eu le temps de tergiverser davantage sur cette question, car la porte de la demeure de la vieille Pollyussica s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois, dans un fracas sans nom qui fit trembler les murs. Le regard de la bleue se reporta instantanément sur l'entrée, et elle tressaillit. Gajeel venait de faire son apparition, visiblement contrarier et fou de rage. Le grand brun ne prit pas la peine de décrocher la moindre parole, ne serait-ce que pour s'excuser, et se dirigea au niveau d'une chaise dans laquelle il s'assit avec nonchalance. Levy l'observait. C'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait depuis l'incident sur le bateau, et elle ne savait pas si elle devait le remercier ou bien lui hurler à la figure qu'il aurait mieux fait de la laisser crever, juste pour le mettre encore plus en rogne.

**« Te revoilà. »** commença, pas le moins du monde perturbée par son entrée, la femme aux cheveux roses. **« La gamine va mieux, vous pourrez partir dès que votre navire sera totalement réparé… Et, il vaudrait mieux pour vous que se soit le plus vite possible… Je viens de recevoir un message de la base, apparemment, ils auraient des indices sur le nouveau dragon. Le chef demande une réunion au sommet dès que possible. » **

Levy avait l'impression de débarquer dans un nouvel univers. La bleue ne comprenait pas un mot de ce qui venait d'être dit. Une base ? Un chef ? Elle chercha le regard de Lili, espérant des réponses, mais celui-ci était déjà trop occupé à scruter Gajeel. Ce dernier paraissait incroyablement irritable, et grogna même à l'annonce de la vieille dame. Le dragon se releva promptement et se mit en marcher les bras croisé sur son ventre. Soudain, son regard rencontra par mégarde celui chocolat de Levy, ce qui sembla l'agacer davantage. La bleue déglutit, confuse de la réaction du capitaine. Qu'avait-elle fait ? Peut-être qu'il s'en voulait de l'avoir sauvé… Cette pensée provoqua un léger pincement au niveau de sa poitrine. Gajeel s'approcha de la fenêtre et observa l'horizon. Lili s'empressa alors de s'approcher de lui, un peu sur la défensive.

**« Le navire n'est pas encore prêt à voler, mais il peut naviguer sans problème. » **expliqua l'exceed.

**« J'aime pas ne pas pouvoir voler, imagine on se retrouve de nouveau dans cette situation. En plus on a besoin d'aller vite, vraiment vite. »**

Gajeel semblait à bout, dépassé par la situation, et, pour une raison qui échappait à la bleue, elle ressentit un besoin incommensurable de lui venir en aide. Alors, la petite bleue hissa son corps fragile jusqu'à la fenêtre, se plaçant ainsi aux côtés du brun. Ce dernier ne lui accorda aucune importance. Le feu gagnant rapidement ses joues, la moue à la lèvre, la bleue prit une profonde inspiration avant de fermer ses yeux.

**« Je peux vous aider. »**

Les mots étaient simples, claires et parfaitement distincts, néanmoins, les trois autres personnes présentes hoquetèrent. Pollyussica garda sa tasse aux lèvres incrédules, les yeux de Lili s'étaient écarquillés, alors que Gajeel, lui avait doucement commencé à observer la jeune femme. Ainsi, on aurait dit une petite fille qui finissait par accepter de jouer avec les cancres qui n'avaient eu cesse de l'embêter. Le rouge était nettement présent sur ses pommettes et contrasté étrangement avec sa tignasse bleue. Le capitaine eut envie de rire, comment une si petite chose, un être aussi ridicule pouvait lui proposer son aider ? Il se redressa et esquissa un sourire carnassier.

**« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes la mini-crotte ? Tu crois vraiment que j'ai besoin d'ton aide ? Gihi. » **

**« Je ! C'est juste que… »** elle chercha ses mots dans les prunelles sanglantes de Gajeel. **« Vous… Enfin, tu m'as sauvé la vie à deux reprises déjà et euh… J'aime pas avoir des dettes envers qui que ce soit ! Et puis… Enfin… » **continua-t-elle, tentant d'expliquer son choix.

**« Gihi, d'accord la Crevette. Direction Fairy Tail »**

* * *

**VOILLLLAAAAA c'est tout pour aujourd'hui !  
J'espère que tout ça vous à plu :D**

**N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos avis :D merciii  
BISOUUUS**

* * *

**/!\ PROCHAINE PARUTION /!\**

**Je pars en vacances (encore) et je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir internet...  
En plus, je vais me prendre de VRAiES vacances sans publication**

**Alors je vous dis RDV le 3 septembre pour de nouvelles aventures !**

**MERCIII A TOUUUS**


	5. Chapter 5

**Coucou tout le monde!  
J'espère que vos vacances se sont bien passées et quelles continues pour ceux qui sont en vacances!**

**Sinon, à ceux qui sont dans mon cas:  
Bonne rentrée!  
Pas trop dure la reprise? Perso moi c'était super enfin la fac Youhouuuu**

**Bref, un nouveau chapitre qui, je l'avoue à eut du mal à venir...  
Entre le manque de motivation, d'inspiration et un mega bug de mon ordi...**

**Bref, le voilà en temps et en heure!  
Bonne lecture à tous à merci vraiment d'être de plus en plus nombreux à suivre cette histoire :D**

* * *

**REPONSES AUX REVIEWS:**

**Dark Whit****e**** Fang: Je suis vraiment ravie que cette fiction te plaise et j'espère que ce chapitre ne te décevra pas . **

**MllxNina****: Je peux pas mettre du sang tout le temps xD Désolée pour cette longue attente promis, le prochain chapitre arrivera plus rapidement :D Et puis ça me fait très plaisir que tu prennes le temps pour me laisser une review ;) Ha et... Bisous fesse gauche? :P**

**AudeTk****: J'aime bcp la mythologie, possible que j'en case un peu partout ^^ **

**rukiadu92****:Yahoooo! Alors par où commencer? Bah déjà un méga MERCI DELAMORTQUITUE (tu ne fais plus parti des méchants, tu as rejoint la lumière :P) J'espère que ce chapitre répondra à tes attentes :D Encore un grand merci de suivre ce que je fais :') Et oui le scan 396 était d'une jouissance sans nom *0* **

**Aelig: Je suis pas très douée pour l'ORTH à la base, et je fais énormément de fautes... Je vais suivre ton conseil et essayer d'espacer mes paragraphes! Merci !**

**kokuto666: 1000 fic XD, ça fait bcp! ha et je compte pas m'arrêter :D Bisouuus**

**AxouStrange:****Pareil que pour Aelig, je me rend pas vraiment compte des pavés, j'écris simplement, mais je ferai des efforts! Et merci de me suivre, ça me touche bcp!**

**la vague folle: J'adore tes reviews elles me font souvent sourire :P Et j'espère que tu apprécieras d'autant plus cette fic ! Bisouus  
**

**Hyoki Sama****: Bienvenue dans ce monde étrange! ;)**

**MERCI à tous, j'essaie le plus possible de vous répondre, parce que vous faite l'effort de me laisser un petit message qui me redonne du courage! **

**Je vais pas m'attarder plus longtemps! BONNE LECTUUUUUUUUUUUUURE!**

* * *

_Les __**mots**__ qui vont surgir de nous,  
savent des choses que __**nous**__ même  
__**ignorons**__ d'eux.  
_René Char._

L'Iron Dragon avait finalement reprit sa route, même si les réparations n'étaient pas tout à fait finies, chaque membre de l'équipage était à son poste. Le ciel était clair est annoncé une nouvelle journée de beau temps, néanmoins, Panthère Lili ne pouvait s'empêcher d'afficher une mine soucieuse. Assis sur l'une des rambardes du navire, le regard de l'exceed n'avait pas quitté la tignasse bleue. Depuis combien de temps était-elle postée au sommet du mat à chanter cet air qui restait facilement en mémoire, et qui était si doux à ses oreilles… Levy avait tenu parole. Les ailes permettant à l'Iron Dragon n'étaient pas tout à fait en état de marche, alors la bleue leur donnait une certaine solidité à travers ses paroles, bien que cela ne soit pas de tout repos. Lili l'avait remarqué, et était presque outré de constater que le capitaine n'éprouvait aucune honte à exploiter cette jeune femme qui venait à peine de se remettre d'une sérieuse blessure. De plus, la récente arrivée de la bleutée n'enchantait guère le reste des hommes, et l'exceed craignait qu'un d'entre eux ne s'en prenne à elle, malgré l'ordre de Gajeel. Alors Lili gardait toujours un œil sur elle. Soudain, le capitaine sortit de sa cabine, un écrou à la main. La panthère se redressa instantanément et se dirigea vers son vieil ami.

**« Gajeel, tu crois vraiment que c'est prudent ?! » **

En guise de réponse, le dragon d'acier broya l'écrou sous ses crocs, nonchalant. Cet attitude était exaspérante, et Lili avait de plus en plus de mal à le comprendre. Pourquoi avait-il décidé de prendre cette gamine dans l'équipage ? Pourquoi l'avoir sauvé ? Si c'est pour la faire mourir à petit feu après… Gajeel n'adressa pas un regard à son ami, mais à la place, il le dirigea en direction du mat et ses commissures s'élargirent. Il regardait Levy, non, plus exactement, il l'a scruté. Puis, après un temps, il revint à son ami et haussa les épaules.

**« Y'a rien à craindre, t'es sa baby-sitter nan ? »**

**« Sa baby… Quoi ?! Te fou pas de moi bordel ! »**

Gajeel se contenta de lancer un petit rire moqueur, avant de retrouver en un instant son sérieux. Lili resta un instant à observer son ami. Il le connaissait depuis bien longtemps, mais l'expression qu'il affichait était rare. L'exceed ne l'avait vu que quelques fois, et ignorait si c'était signe de bon ou de mauvais présage. Le capitaine ne quittait pas Levy du regard, et lorsqu'enfin ses prunelles daignèrent se détacher de la silhouette de la jeune femme, se fut pour adresser un petit regard à Lili, avant de se diriger vers le gouvernail.

**« Préparez-vous à la descente ! »** hurla le dragon en s'emparant du gouvernail d'une poigne ferme.

Lili eut un instant d'incompréhension. Il aurait juré que le capitaine éprouvait les mêmes inquiétudes que lui un peu plutôt des avis de Levy. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, puis il agita frénétiquement sa tête de gauche à droite. Pourquoi soudainement les paroles de son ami paraissaient avoir un tout autre sens ? Pourquoi avait-il la nette impression qu'il s'agissait d'une requête déguisée ? Dans ce cas, Gajeel souhaiterait qu'il reste près d'elle ? Décontenancé par cette étrange hypothèse, l'exceed eut du mal à revenir à la réalité, et ce n'est que lorsque le navire amorça sa descente qu'il parvint à se rappeler de sa tâche principale : protéger Levy. Lili escalada avec une aisance déconcertante le mat, et rejoignit alors la petite bleue. Celle-ci cessa immédiatement de chanter, surprise par l'intervention de Lili.

**« On va arriver, profites plutôt du spectacle. » **

Levy repris son souffle et dû s'appuyer un instant sur la rambarde pour que sa vision ne redevienne totalement normal. Lorsque ce fut le cas, un large sourire apparut sur le visage de la bleue, le vent s'engouffrait dans ses cheveux et les embruns marins lui fouettaient le visage. Sous ses yeux, quelques cumulus prenaient la fuite, afin de laisser apparaître une île à la forme étrange. La jeune femme n'aurait su la comparer, si ce n'est peut-être à un oiseau, avec une queue. C'était tout simplement incroyable.

**« Bienvenu à Fairy Tail, Levy ! »** hurla Panthère Lili.

**« Fairy… Tail ? »** répéta la bleuté émerveillée.

Levy ne put s'empêcher de jeter un bref regard au capitaine de l'Iron Dragon, et contre toutes attentes, Gajeel la fixait, de son regard grenat. Il n'avait pas lâché le gouvernail et semblait maîtriser parfaitement la situation, néanmoins, ses prunelles semblaient brûler la peau de la petite bleue, qui lutta de toutes ses forces pour soutenir la pression qu'il exerçait sur elle. Non, cette fois, elle ne cèderait pas ! Il avait déjà gagné plusieurs fois, alors cette fois, elle ne lui laisserait pas ce plaisir. Tout à coup, un petit sourire apparut sur le visage du Dragon, un petit sourire en coin et Levy pouvait deviner son petit « _Gihi _». Ni l'un, ni l'autre ne gagna, et ce fut une secousse intense qui brisa leur petit duel de regard. La bleue manqua de passer par-dessus la rambarde, mais heureusement, Lili la rattrapa de justesse. Quelle maladroite elle faisait, vraiment. L'exceed s'envola, tout en prenant soin de porter délicatement Levy, avant qu'ils ne gagnent le pont principal. La bleuté sentait le regard des autres membres de l'équipage sur elle, et commençait à s'interroger sur sa propre sécurité. Il est vrai qu'ils étaient avant tous des pirates, des êtres assoiffés de violence, de sang et de désespoir. Instinctivement, la petite bleue se recroquevilla un peu plus sur elle-même, se ratatinant dans les poils de l'exceed. Une fois sur le pont, le reste de l'équipage détourna le regard, bien trop impatients d'amarrer sur l'île. Gajeel se dressa de toute sa prestance face à ses hommes et afficha un visage grave. Chaque trait de son visage demeurait clos, et les commissures de ses lèvres tombaient. Ainsi, on aurait cru qu'il s'apprêtait à aller à la rencontre d'un démon. Levy Déglutit, et si c'était ça le fameux « chef », un démon ? Une créature de Satan, tout droit venue des profondeurs des ténèbres.

**« Nous allons rester ici pour une durée indéterminée, alors quartier libre jusque là. Tâcher de tuer personne, j'veux pas encore me taper la colère du chef, pigé bande de tas de merdes ?! »** finit par dire le dragon avant de tourner le dos à son équipage, de déployer des ailes d'acier et de s'envoler sans demander son reste.

Levy le regarda disparaître, avant de se tourner vers Lili. D'après les regards furtifs et craintifs qu'il jetait à ses camarades, l'exceed n'était pas rassuré. La bleue n'eut pas de mal à comprendre la cause de son tracas : elle. Depuis qu'elle avait mis un pied sur l'Iron Dragon, Lili l'avait pris sous son aile en dépit des opinions souvent réticentes de l'équipage. La petite bleue soupira, vraiment pourquoi avait-il besoin d'agir de la sorte envers elle ? Ca en devenait presque ridicule. Alors que les hommes descendaient les uns après les autres du navire par la passerelle prévue à cet effet, Levy, quant à elle, tenta de s'éclipser discrètement par une corde qu'elle venait de faire apparaître. Sa fugue était parfaite ! Dissimulée par le pont supérieur, personne n'était en mesure de la remarquer. Elle passa donc par-dessus la rambarde en bois, tout en prenant soin de faire le moindre bruit possible, essayant même de contrôler l'intensité des battements de son propre cœur. Cependant, alors qu'elle évaluait la distance qui séparait son corps de l'océan, elle sentit une poigne puissante l'attrapée par le col, la faisant remonter à bord aussitôt.

**« Où pensais-tu filer comme ça gamine ? » **

Devant elle se tenait Lili, droit comme un i, les bras croisés et le regard sévère. Levy avait la sensible impression d'être une enfant que son père venait sermonner. La bleuté soupira, c'est pas aujourd'hui qu'elle parviendrait à quitter cet équipage…

**« Tu vas rester avec moi. Cette île est un véritable nid de pirates, en tout, il y a près de cinq navires différents qui viennent d'accoster. Alors il est hors de question que tu te balades sans protection, c'est bien compris ?** **Et puis remet ta chemise correctement, on voit ton bide, p'tite dévergondée. » **il finit sa phrase par un petit sourire amical et protecteur.

La bleue fit la moue. Vraiment, Lili était quelqu'un d'incroyable, mais parfois, il était un peu trop… Collant ? Tout ce qu'elle demandait c'était un peu de liberté ! Cependant, l'exceed ne la laissait jamais seule. Levy soupira, résignée. Malgré tout, heureusement que la panthère noire était là, sinon, elle ne donnerait pas cher de sa peau au milieu de tous ces pirates. Lili se dirigea vers la passerelle, tout en prenant soin de vérifier que personne ne les guettaient. Chose faite, ils descendirent ensemble de l'Iron Dragon sans mot dire.

**« Liiiliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! » **hurla une petite voix aigue.

L'intéressé se retourna brusquement avant qu'un boulet de canon bleu ne fonde dans ses bras.

**« Vous êtes enfin arrivés ! Vous en avez mis du temps ! D'habitude vous êtes toujours les premiers ! »**

**« Happy… Combien de fois je t'ai dit de ne pas foncer sur les gens, c'est pas très poli et ça peut leur faire mal ! Tu aurais pu débouler sur Levy si je t'avais pas retenu, idiot. »**

**« Levy ? » **Ledit Happy s'écarta de l'exceed noir, dévoilant ainsi ses deux petites ailes, puis fit mine de chercher autour de lui en plaçant une de ses pattes au dessus de ses yeux **« C'est qui Levy ? Une amie imaginaire ? » **

**« Qu'est-ce que tu… QUOI ?! » **

Lili observa les alentours, dépité… Il avait fallu moins de trente secondes à cette gamine pour échapper à sa surveillance, et vu sa petite taille, autant dire que la retrouver n'allait pas être une mince affaire. La panthère noire soupira avant de porter une main à son front.

Levy avait cru que ça n'en finirait jamais. Heureusement que cet étrange chose était intervenue pour détourner l'attention de Lili, lui permettant ainsi de filler en douce. L'île était incroyablement riche en flore ! C'était magnifique comme on pouvait passer d'un simple buisson à des arbres aux feuilles bicolores. Les yeux de la petite bleue ne cessaient de s'agrandir, tout comme son sourire, devant tant de beauté. Fairy Tail… Un nom drôlement étrange pour une île, est-ce que cela signifiait qu'elle possédait quelque chose de spéciale ? Les couleurs continuaient de s'accumuler alors que le son du chant de différents oiseaux lui parvenait. C'était comme si, tout ce qui était sur cette île goûtait au merveilleux !

Soudain, une petite lueur apparut au dessus du pistil d'une fleur indigo. Levy resta bouche bée, tandis que ses pupilles se rétractèrent. Une fée ! Une fée venait d'apparaitre sous ses yeux ! La créature mythologique ne devait pas mesurer plus d'une paume de main humaine, possédant de petites ailes scintillantes à la lueur de l'astre du jour. Levy voulut s'approcher, mais aucun de ses muscles ne répondirent à sa demande, la clouant sur place. C'est alors que la petite fée grandit, encore et encore, jusqu'à dominer la petite bleue de presqu'un mètre, son visage tantôt angélique frôlait les portes du royaume de Lucifer, tant la laideur s'était emparée d'elle. Levy essaya de crier, mais les mots moururent dans sa gorge. Elle était complètement désarmée face à ce monstre qui gagnait un peu plus en puissance avec les secondes qui défilaient. _« Qui est le plus monstrueux de nous deux Levy ? »_ à ces mots, la créature s'évapora dans un nuage de poussières. La bleue tomba genoux à terre, haletante et prise de sueurs froide. C'était quoi ça ? Et pourquoi cette voix lui semblait si familière ? Soudain, elle se remémora sa noyade, c'était exactement la même voix ! Alors maintenant, elle avait des apparitions par-dessus le marché ?! Un bruit de pas se fit entendre, et la bleuté cessa de respirer, incapable de faire le moindre mouvement. Si c'était de nouveau cette chose qui venait, elle l'aurait, sans nul doute. Néanmoins, la peur la paralysait. Les pas étaient légers et doux, caressant délicatement l'herbe qu'ils foulaient.

**« Ha ?! Tout va bien ?! » **demanda une voix féminine.

Levy releva la tête interloquée. Elle avait du mal à croire ce qu'elle voyait. Arrivant vers elle, une ravissante jeune femme à la chevelure dorée et aux prunelles chocolat.

**« Les filles ! Je viens te trouver quelqu'un ! Elle a l'air un peu amochée… »** ajouta-t-elle avant de revenir à la bleuté **« Je m'appelle Lucy Heartfilia ! Tu es nouvelle dans le coin ? Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, t'as l'air en panique, je t'amène au camp, tu verras Ever fait de superbes gâteaux ! » **

Ladite Lucy l'aida à se relever et lui adressa un magnifique sourire. La bleuté n'en revenait pas, que faisait une fille aussi jolie sur une île pareil ? La blonde se redressa totalement, elle était un peu plus grande que Levy et possédait des formes pour le moins avantageuses. La bleue rougit légèrement en comparant sa propre poitrine, elle savait qu'elle était petite, mais à côté de cette fille, elle faisait presque de la peine ! La blonde s'empara de la main de la petite bleue et l'entraîna un peu plus profondément dans la forêt, les couleurs étaient toujours aussi stupéfiante, et Levy pouvait désormais ressentir la grande intensité magique que dégagée l'île.

**« T'as vraiment de la chance que je passais dans le coin, il me semblait avoir sentit une présence, alors j'ai pas vraiment réfléchi et je suis venue à ta rencontre ! » **commença Lucy qui ne perdait rien de son sourire radieux **« J'avais peur que se soit un homme, même s'ils savent que l'on ne veut pas d'eux lorsque l'on est entre nous, certains tentent tout de même de venir nous pomper l'air ! J'te jure, comme si on ne les voyait pas assez au quotidien ! » **elle soupira tout en affichant une grimace faussement dégouté **Tiens, regarde ! C'est ici qu'on se réunit toutes ! » **

Les arbres se dissipaient peu à peu laissant davantage les rayons de soleil percer les quelques branches éparses. Levy plaça sa main devant ses yeux, éblouie par cet arrivage soudain de lumière. Lorsque que ses iris s'accoutumèrent à l'ambiance des lieux, la mâchoire de la petite bleue manqua de ses dévisser. Devant elle, l'océan s'étendait à perte de vue, le sable blanc et fin sur plusieurs kilomètres et les vagues venaient s'écraser contre les falaises voisines. Un peu plus en hauteur, sur sa droite il y avait quelques femmes assises autour d'un feu, certaines riaient gaiment une chope à la main, tandis que d'autre se contentaient de profiter du soleil et des dernières chaleurs de la saison, avant que l'hiver ne finisse par s'installer totalement. La bleue avait du mal à comprendre qui étaient toutes ses femmes, et surtout ce qu'elles pouvaient bien faire sur une île grouillant de pirates.

**« Bah Aloooors Lucy ? Hic, C'tais une fausse alerte ?! » **demanda une brune, le teint rougi par l'alcool.

**« Oui, il semblerait qu'il s'agisse d'une nouvelle. »** répondit la blonde sans se préoccuper de l'état d'ébriétés était son amie.

**« Attends. Rien ne nous certifie clairement qu'elle est l'une des notre. » **

Une femme à la chevelure vermeille se redressa et s'approcha de Levy d'un pas déterminé. La bleue déglutit. Bien qu'il s'agisse d'une femme d'une incroyable beauté, l'aura qu'elle dégagée était, quant à elle, meurtrière. De plus, l'amure qu'elle portait de façon naturelle ainsi que l'épée qu'elle présentait de sa main droite ne lui donnait en aucun cas un air rassurant. La bleue cru se retrouver face à Gajeel, lors de leur première rencontre. Son cœur battait à cent à l'heure et son sang tapait contre sa tempe.

**« Erza-nee, pas la peine de t'énerver, tu vas lui faire peur, nya »**

La rousse se stoppa dans son élan, et Levy en profita pour se retourner en direction de la voix qui venait de la sauver in extrémis. Il s'agissait d'une femme à la chevelure brune, possédant une truffe et des yeux en amande. Etrangement, son physique n'était pas sans rappeler celui d'un chat.

**« Tu as raison Milianna, je m'emporte trop facilement. »** elle se retourna de nouveau vers Levy, une expression plus douce sur le visage. **« Comment t'appel tu ? » **

**« L-Levy ! Je m'appelle Levy McGarden, je me suis un peu perdue en descendant du bateau. Je voulais partir explorer cette île, je ne voulais pas vous déranger, vraiment. »**

Soudain, un frisson lui parcourut l'échine et un froid constant s'installa dans son dos. Furtivement, la bleue se retourna mais ne trouva rien. Néanmoins, cette sensation effrayante continuait de l'envahir peu à peu. Puis lorsqu'elle observa le reste des femmes présentes, elle remarqua un petit sourire leur déformer le visage. Cela devenait réellement inquiétant, Levy était persuadée qu'elles voyaient ce qu'elle ne parvenait à distinguer. Une sueur se forma sur son front et dévala son visage à grande vitesse. Elle ferma les yeux, et s'efforça de tourner la tête, doucement…

**« Bouh ! » **

Levy sursauta et se retrouva les fesses contre terre. Elle avait bel et bien entendu quelque chose, mais rien n'était apparut.

**« Tu es nouvelle, tu ne peux pas la voir c'est normal. » **

**« De quoi tu parles Lucy ? »** se tenta Levy, craignant la réponse qui lui semblait la plus évidente.

**« Aller Mavis ! C'est plus drôle, montre toi, c'est l'une des notre ! » **

La blonde s'adressait à un arbre, ou, plus précisément, ce qui se trouvait sous cet arbre. Les yeux de Levy s'écarquillèrent lorsque qu'une ombre commença à faire surface devant le chêne géant. La silhouette était de plus en plus distincte, laissant se dessiner la forme d'une jeune fille d'une dizaine d'années, aux longs cheveux blonds qui s'enroulaient jusque sous ses fesses, et possédant deux prunelles émeraudes. La bleue chercha ses mots mais ses derniers ne parvinrent pas à franchir son larynx. Bon sang, elle hallucinait là non ? Levy lança un regard incrédule à la blonde qui se contenta de la gratifier d'un nouveau sourire. Lorsque la bleuté chercha à revenir à ladite Mavis, son cœur manqua un battement, la petite fille à l'œil taquin se trouvait à quelques centimètres seulement de son visage.

**« Ohayo ! » **lança la petite dans un clin d'œil, cherchant à mettre Levy en confiance **« Je suis Mavis Vermillon, enchantée ! »**

**« Mavis est un fantôme. » **expliqua Erza.

Au fond d'elle-même, la bleue aurait tellement souhaité lui lança « Sérieux ? J'avais pas deviné ! » Mais se souvenant du regard menaçant de la belle rousse, elle garda cette pensée pour elle. La petite Mavis fit la moue, vexée qu'on la compare à l'un de ses spectres immondes et effrayants qui servent pour les histoires d'horreur. Décidemment, la vie était bien étrange en dehors de sa petite ville de Magnolia. La bleue se redressa et remarqua qu'elle était à peine plus grande que la petite fille, elle soupira.

**« Au fait, Levy, c'est ça ? » **l'intéressée acquiesça d'une signe de la tête **« A quel équipage appartiens-tu ? » **

**« C'est vrai ! » **se réveilla Lucy **« J'ai complètement oublié de te le demander ! Attends, laisse moi deviner ! Huuum… Je dirais que tu es de l'équipage du Damon Pearl! »**

**« Négatif » **intervint aussitôt la rousse **« Je suis la seconde de l'équipage, et nous n'avons aucune recrue. De plus réfléchie avant de parler Lucy, je ne la connaissais pas avant que tu ne la trouve. » **

**« Ah oui c'est vrai… » **elle se frotta frénétiquement l'arrière du crâne **« Je sais ! Tu fais partie L'Eternel Ice ! En plus tu … »**

Elle n'eut le temps de finir sa phrase qu'une femme à la chevelure azure s'interposa entre Levy et Lucy. Elle était apparut dans un écran d'eau rappelant parfaitement une averse de pluie. Ses prunelles abysses scrutèrent avec sévérité le visage de la petite bleue.

**« Juvia n'a jamais vue cette fille sur le navire ! Cependant, si elle touche à un seul cheveu de Grey-sama… Juvia en fera de la nourriture pour les poissons. »**

Tout en proférant sa menace, Juvia n'avait pas décroché son regard de Levy, qui semblait davantage ébahit devant les pouvoirs de celle-ci qu'inquiète vis-à-vis de ses paroles.

**« Bon, alors si tu n'es ni chez les démons, ni chez les glaçons… Euh je veux dire l'équipage de Grey, et ni chez le mien… Tu es forcément chez Laxus ! » **conclut Lucy réjouit de sa déduction.

**« Euh… » **commença Levy gênée par toute cette attention qu'on lui accordait **« Je ne connais pas de Laxus… En fait… » **elle hésita un instant, prenant une profonde inspiration **« Je viens de l'équipage de l'Iron Dragon. » **

Toutes restèrent muettes. Les discussions avaient cessé et toutes l'observaient, une lueur de peur, de compassion et d'interrogation dans le regard. Levy avait l'impression d'avoir dit une grosse bêtise. C'est vrai que c'était assez étonnant, qu'elle, la petite, la faible Levy McGarden soit aux côtés du terrible et sanguinaire Gajeel Redfox. Devant ce silence, prolongée, la bleue chercha à s'expliquer, maladroitement.

**« En-Enfait, je suis pas vraiment de l'équipage ! Disons que… J'ai été capturé parce j'étais la dernière survivante d'un pillage d'un navire marchant. Héhé… Mais je suis restée de mon plain gré ! Enfin… J'ai voulu m'enfuir mais le bateau volait c'était pas pratique puis y'a eut la tempête et la Marine, puis je suis tombée à la mer et euh… Bref je suis pas vraiment de l'équipage… Mais J'aime bien Panthère Lili et puis personne ne m'a fait de mal ! Enfin… Pas vraiment… Héhé …. Hé… Hé… »**

Lucy posa soudainement une main sur l'épaule de la petite bleue, tout en prenant soin de porter la seconde à sa bouche, probablement sous le choc. Levy l'observait avec étonnement, c'était la première fois qu'on lui adressait un regard rempli de tant de pitié et de compassion, d'ordinaire, le bleue pouvait lire du mépris et de la colère, mais aujourd'hui tout était différent, elle-même était différente.

**« Tu… Il ne t'a pas fait trop de mal ? » **se risqua la blonde.

**« C'est étrange. » **tous les regards se déportèrent sur une Erza suspicieuse **« Pour que Gajeel décide de te garder et même de t'emmener ici avec lui et l'équipage, c'est que tu dois être spéciale… Tu as sans l'ombre d'un doute un pouvoir exceptionnel. Alors, de quoi s'agit-il ? »**

Levy la toisais les yeux ronds. Cette femme n'était pas seulement redoutable d'un point de vu physique, elle était également assez réfléchit. Sans perdre une seconde, la bleue décida de leur faire une petite démonstration de son pouvoir, après tout, d'après ce qu'elle avait cru comprendre, toutes faisaient parties de la même alliance, alors elle ne risquait rien à partager son don. Elle ferma les yeux et joins ses mains à sa poitrine. La bleuté commença alors à chanter, et le vent se mit à soulever avec légèreté sa chevelure azure, puis la terre se mit à trembler doucement, comme bercée par la mélodie enchanteresse de Levy. C'est alors que des racines sortirent de terre, s'élevant fièrement vers le ciel, elles commencèrent alors à s'entrelacer les unes avec les autres, pour finir par s'unir, ne formant qu'un seul être. L'arbre continuait de gagner en taille et en largeur, son tronc était de plus en plus massif et une étrange couleur miel colorée son écorce. Lorsque les feuilles apparurent, le vert qu'elles émettaient semblait presque divin tant cette couleur était pure. Levy termina son chant, et le vent retomba. Derrière ce dressait désormais un arbre d'une dizaine de mètre de haut, respirant la magie. Les autres femmes regardèrent ce chef-d'œuvre, ébahit par tant de beauté et de magnificence concentré en un même endroit. Erza ne dit mot, mais Lucy et Mavis commencèrent à complimenter la bleue tout en l'assommant sous une centaine de questions, auxquelles, hélas, Levy n'avait de réponses. Juvia toucha du bout des doigts la création de la nouvelle et avoua qu'en toute son existence, elle n'avait jamais vu une magie de la sorte. Elle déposa son oreille sur le tronc et un sourire se dessina sur son visage, la jeune femme tantôt colérique et jalouse semblait clame et apaisée. Levy sentit le rouge gagner ses joues, jamais encore son pouvoir n'avait suscité tant d'admiration. Cependant, elle déchanta instantanément en remarquant le regard qu'arborait la rousse. Erza n'avait pas bougé d'un iota, à la fois interloquée et inquiète.

**« Ton pouvoir est véritablement… Stupéfiant. Au total opposition avec celui du Capitaine Redfox. » **

La rousse observa avec insistance l'arbre, scrutant chaque recoin de celui-ci, n'hésitant pas à l'escalader par moment. Levy se retint de rire avec difficulté. Il fallait bien avouer que cette dénommée Erza était un véritable spécimen dans son genre. Malgré ses formes généreuses, et son visage aux traits idyllique, elle n'avait pas vraiment l'air de se soucier de son sexapil, mais se concentrait davantage sur ses armes et son regard aurait pu tuer le pire des bandits. Néanmoins, à la voir ainsi, s'agrippant tel un singe aux branches et observant avec grand intérêt cet arbre, elle ressemblait davantage à une fillette adorable. Levy en conclut qu'Erza était juste une personne totalement naturelle.

**« Erza adore tout ce qui est esthétique et donc beau. »** commença pour lui expliquer la blonde** « C'est par que c'est une fée. »**

Le regard de Levy roula à toute vitesse sur Lucy, incrédule. Une fée ? Erza serait donc une fée ? Cela expliquerait sa beauté certes, mais ne devrait-elle pas avoir des ailes ou encore quelques pouvoirs que ce soit ?

**« Tu n'es pas la seule à disposer de certains don Levy » **poursuivi Lucy comme si elle venait de sonder son esprit **« Nous possédons toutes notre propre Talent. Erza est une fée guerrière, la dernière de son espèce d'ailleurs… Elle a la capacité de changer d'armure et d'arme à une vitesse incroyable si bien qu'elle possède une ribambelle d'épées, de haches et j'en passe ! » **Lucy lâcha un petite rire, auquel Levy répondit par un petit sourire **« Juvia, la fille un peu folle qui parle d'elle à la troisième personne, et bien c'est une déesse. » **les yeux de Levy s'écarquillèrent **« Enfin, une divinité de l'océan plus précisément. Elle contrôle les courants et est presque immortelle. Cana, celle qui s'enfile un tonneau de bière plus vite que son ombre, est bien elle prédit l'avenir, et ses prédiction son toujours justes ! Et quant à moi, je contrôle les esprits. Attention, pas les esprits des personnes vivantes ! Non, je peux rentrer en contacte avec les défunts mais également utiliser le pouvoir des esprits stellaires qui se rapportent tous aux étoiles. » **

**« C'est vraiment incroyable » **répondit simplement la bleue, incapable de trouver ses mots.

Toutes ses années, elle avait été convaincue d'être la seule à posséder un tel don, elle avait eut l'impression d'être différente et avait même était traitée comme une paria et un monstre. Alors, le fait de découvrir qu'elle n'était plus seule lui redonnait du boum au cœur. Il est vrai que ces femmes étaient toutes des pirates, mais n'étaient-elles pas en tout point semblable à elle ? Toutes respiraient la liberté et l'aventure, tout en conservant leur humanité, et de ce qu'elle avait compris, elle avait eut la malchance de tomber sur le pire capitaine de l'alliance. Levy soupira, elle n'avait jamais été très chanceuse de toute façon… Et puis, si elle n'était pas tomber sur l'Iron Dragon, elle serait probablement morte à l'heure qu'il est. Après avoir finit d'examiner l'œuvre de Levy, Erza l'invita à se joindre à elles. La bleue accepta sans se faire prier. Cela faisait des mois qu'elle n'avait pas passé un peu de temps avec des personnes « normales ». Mais surtout, c'était la première fois de sa vie qu'elle se permettait d'être elle-même sans avoir peur d'être jugé par les personnes qui l'entourent. Joyeusement, Levy accepta la chope que Cana venait de lui tendre et entra donc par la même occasion dans le cercles de ces femmes pirates.

* * *

Plusieurs heures s'étaient écoulées, et le soleil commençait doucement à disparaître à l'horizon. Les derniers rayons éclairaient d'un splendide orange le ciel au dessus de l'île. Levy était allongée sur le sable fin et encore chaud de sa journée, le sourire gravée sur son visage. A ses côtés, Lucy, les bras écartés, contemplait les premières étoiles. La bleue et la blonde s'étaient rapidement trouvé plusieurs points communs, en dehors de leur âge. Toutes deux étaient passionnées de lecture et de livre. Toutes deux avaient fuit leurs vies d'autre fois. Toutes deux s'étaient toujours senties rejetées par le reste du monde. De ce que Lucy avait mentionné de sa vie, elle venait d'une famille richissime, et incroyablement puissante dans les mers du sud. Sa mère était morte peu de temps après sa naissante et lui avait léguée son pouvoir. Elle avait été élevé par son père qui n'hésitait pas à la battre pour n'importe qu'elle raison. Un jour, elle avait décidé de s'enfuir, elle n'avait cependant pas eut le courage de prendre la mer, mais c'était contenté de longer la plage pendant plusieurs jours. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe par hasard sur un navire pirate. Elle avait voulut faire demi-tour, cependant lorsqu'elle se retourna, elle fit fasse à un étrange jeune homme à la tignasse rose. Il s'était contenté de lui sourire et de lui tendre la main. Encore aujourd'hui, Lucy ignorait les raisons qui l'avait poussé à saisir sa main et à le suivre sur se vaisseau pirate. Il lui avait simplement dit qu'une jolie fille comme elle ne devrait pas être seule et que si elle désirait avoir une vraie famille, elle n'avait qu'à le suivre.  
Levy avait écouté son histoire, c'était beau et incroyablement romantique, néanmoins lorsque la bleue l'expliqua à sa nouvelle amie, celle-ci s'empourpra, répétant qu'il n'y avait rien entre elle et un dénommé « Natsu ». Soudain, Lucy se releva tout en s'étirant les bras au dessus de sa tête.

**« Bon, ça va être l'heure de rentrer ! Ca va aller pour retrouver ton chemin ? » **

**« Oui je devrais m'en sortir, pas la peine de t'embêter pour moi » **répliqua Levy au tac-au-tac, embarrassée par l'attention qu'on lui accordait encore une fois.

**« D'accord. Alors on se voit bientôt alors ! Si tu nous cherche, on sera ici ! » **

Sur ce, Lucy s'empressa de disparaître dans la forêt dense, laissant Levy seule sur la plage. La bleue laissa sa tête retomber sur le sable, elle avait du mal à réaliser que l'après-midi qu'elle venait de vivre était réel. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-elle pas rit à ce point ? Avait-elle déjà autant d'ailleurs ? La bleue avait fait d'incroyables rencontres et n'était pas prête de les oublier. Toutes avaient été d'une grande gentillesse avec elle. Levy se redressa subitement, laissant de côté ses souvenirs agréables. A l'instant… Elle se mise debout, à l'affut du moindre bruit. Elle n'avait pas rêvé, elle venait d'entre un craquement derrière elle. Soudain, un son faible et aigu lui parvint, elle leva les yeux au ciel et fit un bond en arrière, tombant par la même occasion sur son postérieur, dorénavant douloureux. Le sable embrumait un peu la scène, et il en était de même pour le soleil, qui venait éblouir la petite bleue. Celle frisa le bout de son nez et passa une main devant son œil droit pour mieux distinguer ce qui se trouvait devant elle. Ses pupilles se rétractèrent alors. Devant elle, debout sur une hache qui avait manqué de peu le pied gauche de Levy se trouvait un membre de l'Iron Dragon. La bleu le reconnaissait, il portait toujours une étrange chemise et avait toujours l'air perdu avec ses grands yeux ronds : Uosuke ! Levy déglutit en l'observant descendre de son arme.

**« Tu as fait quelque chose au capitaine Quoi. Alors si je te tue, il redeviendra comme avant quoi… » **

Il associa la parole à l'acte et saisissant sa hache. Par réflexe, Levy parvint à rouler en arrière, évitant ainsi de nouveau le coup du pirate. Elle commença alors à courir à en perdre haleine à travers la forêt, s'écorchant les bras et les jambes sur des ronces, manquant de trébucher à chaque racine ressortie. Elle pouvait entendre Uosuke la suivre avec acharnement, découpant d'un geste vif les feuillages qui l'empêchaient de se mouvoir correctement. Levy commençait à s'affoler, la nuit continuait de tomber et elle ne connaissait rien à cette forêt qui lui semblait bien plus dense qu'à son arrivée. Elle savait pertinemment que courir sans but n'était pas la meilleur des solutions, elle devait trouver une cachette, un endroit sûr, dans lequel elle pourrait attendre que ce cinglé ne s'éloigne. Elle trouva son bonheur dans un tronc d'arbre creusé dans la terre. L'entrée était étroite, et elle eut un mal fou à s'y frayer un passage. Chose faite, elle porta ses genoux à sa poitrine, tremblante. Qu'avait elle fait pour déchainer une telle colère ?! Elle resta un moment dans sa petite cachette, persuadée que jamais il ne la trouverait. Cependant, elle entendit des pas se rapprocher, puis arriver à sa hauteur. Puis tout redevint calme. Le cœur de Levy reprit un rythme régulier et cette dernière se permit même un petit soupir de soulagement. Cependant une lame trouva l'entrée de sa cachette et vint lui entailler le tibia. La bleue ne put retenir un cri de douleur. Il était là. Juste devant cet arbre. Et maintenant, il savait qu'elle aussi, était là. La lame de la hache continua de faire quelques mouvements circulaires, cherchant de nouveau la peau de la bleuté.

Cependant, Levy parvint à se recroqueviller sur elle-même, rendant toutes tentatives d'Uosuke impossibles. Néanmoins, la bleue savait que rien n'était gagné. Ce type était assez farfelu pour réussir à trouver un moyen pour l'atteindre. Et cela arriva plus tôt que prévu. Levy entendit la hache se planter directement dans le tronc de l'arbre, effleurant sa joue. La bleue poussa un cri strident avant de sentir son corps bouger sans son consentement. Ses mains vinrent trouver le sol et elle se mise à ramper à toute vitesse vers la sortie de sa cachette, profitant que son agresseur ne se débatte avec son arme encore prisonnière de l'écorce. Levy savait pertinemment qu'elle ne pouvait rien contre lui. Les mots de Gajeel lui revinrent en tête « Qu'est-ce que vas faire ? Chanter ? ». C'est vrai que vue sous cet angle son pouvoir était totalement ridicule. La bleuté sentait ses jambes faiblir à chaque foulée, toutes plus intenses les unes que les autres. Soudain, son corps bascula en avant et elle se retrouva à dévaler en tonneau une pente parsemée de divers cailloux et branchages, venant tous lacérer sa pauvre peau. Lorsque que sa chute cessa, il lui fallu un instant pour retrouver ses esprits, elle jeta rapidement un coup d'œil autour d'elle et eut une lueur d'espoir en apercevant l'Iron Dragon au loin. Si elle parvenait à trouver Gajeel, peut-être qu'il lui viendrait en aide ! Elle tenta de se redresser sur ses deux jambes mais retrouva le sol aussitôt. La bleue sans un regard à son tibia, l'entaille était bien plus profonde qu'elle n'en avait l'air ! C'était un miracle qu'elle soit parvenue à courir avec cette blessure ! Elle mit sa sur le compte de l'adrénaline.

**« Je t'ai trouvé quoi. »**

Levy leva les yeux et vit Uosuke arriver sur elle à toute vitesse, brandissant son arme, prêt à l'abattre sur la petite bleue. Celle-ci essaya de se relever, mais sa jambe ne répondait plus. Elle poussa alors un dernier cri d'horreur, laissant ses larmes rouler sur son visage.

**« LEVY ! »**

La lame trancha la chaire, Levy fut projetée en arrière et tomba sur le dos. Les yeux écarquillées par la terreur, elle reçu un liquide chaud et épais sur sa joue. Elle essaya de parler, mais sa voix s'était éteinte.

**« Tu… N'as rien… » **

Lili s'écrasa alors sur la jeune bleue.

* * *

**Voilà les amis, c'est tout pour ce soir!  
****En espérant que ça vous a plu!**

**N'hésitez pas à me donner vos impressions!  
Bisous et à bientôt :D**

* * *

**/!\ PROCHAINE PUBLICATION /!\**

**Dimanche 14 Septembre 2014**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ohayo mina!**

**voilà, je tiens mes délais! Le chapitre est là :D**

**Bon je sais pas vous, mais je reprend la fac demain, alors pas sûre que je sois toujours aussi rapide...  
Enfin aussi régulière, c'est même la première fois je crois que je publie autant en à peine 2 petits mois héhé**

**Je vous remercie d'être de plus en plus nombreux à me suivre ou à suivre cette histoire!  
Mon coeur est en joie dès que je vois un nouveau Follower 3**

**Bon, trêve de bavardage! je répond à vos reviews!**

* * *

**REPONSES AUX REVIEWS:**

**Dark White Fang:**** Ca me fait super plaisir! Et puis j'en apprend autant que vous parfois sur les personnages et cet univers :P Des fois je change tellement d'idée que ça ne ressemble plus du tout à ce que j'avais imaginé au départ! Mais bon, tant que tout cela vous convient à tous ;p **

**AudeTK: Gajeel peut pas être partout c'est sûr mais j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! On en apprend un peu sur lui et on le vois biiien plus héhé :D  
**

**xFan-Fiic:**** UN TRES BON ANNIVERSAIRE ! Merci de lire et d'apprécier ce que je fais :D J'espère que tu as profité de la journée, et tu peux estimer ce chapitre comme un rikiki cadeau de ma part (Ouais, de la lecture y'a mieux pour un anniv xD Sumimasen!)**

**Kokuto66:**** Merci :D j'espère que ça restera ton avis :D**

**MllxNina:**** Tu vas me faire rougir ! / Je mérite pas tant de compliment mais c'est extrêmement gentil et agréable! J'espère vraiment continuer à être à la hauteur! C'est un challenge que je me dois de relever ! Ha et si je mets pas trop de dialogues c'est que j'ai peur de trop en dire et de ne pas laisser libre la place à l'imagination. ^^**

**La vague folle:**** Désolée pour la fin... Mais c'est mon petit côté sadique qui a repris le dessus Mouhahaha !****  
**

**KinderSa:**** SI JE L'AI LU ?! *00* j'ai littéralement bug devant ce chapitre ! J'en pouvais plus! Ma meilleure amie a eut du mal à me faire sortir de mon état de béatitude totale! Un peu comme si mon corps entier était devenu un marchmalow ! ^^ **

**Bon aller, je vous laisse lire mes cocos ! Ha et pour les lemons ... Il y en aura ! Mais faut laisser les choses prendre le temps de s'installer, Gajeel va pas la violer non plus, même s'il le pourrait aisément :P **

* * *

_Le __**Bonheur**__,  
C'est lorsque vos __**actes**__  
sont en accords avec vos __**paroles**__  
_Gandhi_

Levy serrait le corps de la panthère de ses bras frêles. Comment l'avait-il trouvé ? Pourquoi risquait-il sa vie pour la protéger elle. Uosuke ne semblait pas réellement peiné de ne pas avoir atteint la bonne cible. Il se contenta de retirer son arme du dos de Lili et de la brandir une nouvelle. La bleue tenta tant bien que mal de déplacer l'exceed, mais en vain, celui-ci ne semblait pas vouloir bouger, comme si, même presque à bout de force, inconsciemment, son corps voulait continuer de la protéger. Soudain, Panthère Lili s'illumina tout entier d'une étrange couleur émeraude. Uosuke, surpris arrêta son geste. Levy était convaincue de sentir le poids de Lili s'alléger, puis, en une fraction de seconde, L'exceed avait changé de forme, ressemblant davantage à un chat qu'à une féroce panthère. La bleue n'avait pas eu le temps de comprendre, elle se contenta simplement de le serrait contre sa poitrine et se releva par miracle. Elle n'avait pas le droit d'écouter son corps alors que Lili avait risqué sa vie pour elle. Des larmes abondantes déferlèrent sur ses joues. Tout ça, c'était sa faute ! Si seulement elle était restée bien sagement auprès de l'exceed, il ne serait pas aux portes de la mort à l'heure qu'il est. Sa jambe la faisait souffrir, mais surtout répandait une trainée vermeille derrière eux. Si ça continuait ainsi, Uosuke n'aurait aucun mal à retrouver leur trace.

Levy continuait de courir et ne releva les yeux que lorsque l'Iron Dragon fut enfin en vue. Une fois à l'intérieur, elle saurait peut-être quoi faire ! Elle pourrait soigner Lili et se concentrer pour le protéger à son tour. Néanmoins, c'était sans compter sur la détermination de son agresseur qui apparut rapidement à ses côtés, la frappant de son pied et la faisant de nouveau chuter. La bleue tenta d'épargner le plus possible Lili en retombant sur son dos. Malgré tout, son flan vint heurter une rocher, et le corps de la bleuté se cambra sous la douleur. Son souffle quitta ses paumons et ne daignait pas refaire son apparition, malgré ses tentatives pour respirer. Elle toussa bruyamment et l'air gagna ses alvéoles avec peine. Levy s'assit contre la pierre, afin de retrouver totalement ses esprits. Chose faite, elle observa Lili et retira sa main de son dos. Le sang continuait de couler à flot. L'exceed ouvrit un instant les yeux et lui sourit gentiment avant de perdre de nouveau connaissance. La bleue pleurait et ne parvenait pas à s'arrêter. Lili était le seul parmi l'équipage de l'Iron Dragon à lui avoir témoigné un peu de sympathie. Il était le seul qui avait pris réellement soin d'elle. Uosuke commençait à approcher, les pupilles de Levy se rétractèrent au fur et mesure que sa silhouette se faisait de plus en proche. La bleue était paniquée, non seulement elle allait mourir, mais à cause d'elle, Lili allait y rester lui aussi ! Non, c'était impossible ! Ça ne pouvait pas se passer ainsi ! De l'aide ! Que quelqu'un lui vienne en aide ! Les lèvres de Levy se mirent à bouger toutes seules, sans son accord. Elle marmonnait si faiblement un mot, qu'elle-même n'était pas en mesure de le distinguait correctement. Plus le pirate se rapprochait, et plus les paroles de la bleue devenaient compréhensible. Puis, lorsqu'il fut à, à peine un mètre, Levy releva la tête et hurla :

**« GAAAJEEEEEEEEL »**

La bleue serra Lili un peu plus fort contre elle et ferma les yeux. Elle entendit une lame transpercer la chaire, et un râle puissant, puis un bruit sourd. Il fallut un temps pour que la jeune femme ne parvienne à regarder la scène qui se jouait devant elle. Elle déglutit et eu un haut le cœur en remarquant le corps sans vie de Uosuke étendu sur le sol. Toujours en état de choc, elle releva un peu la tête et distingua deux prunelles grenat qu'elle commençait à bien connaître. Debout, le visage à demi recouvert du sang de sa victime, se tenait Gajeel Redfox. Levy sentit ses larmes affluer sur ses joues, elle était incapable de parler mais elle aurait souhaité faire par au capitaine de toute sa reconnaissance.

Gajeel l'observa un instant avant de fondre sur elle, et de s'agenouiller en face d'elle. Il reconnaissait, dans ses bras, l'apparence primaire de Lili. Le dragon grogna, avant de saisir son fidèle compagnon et de l'emmener dans le navire. Par chance, il savait que l'exceed était du genre résistant, et il s'enferma dans sa cabine avec lui. Levy l'avait suivit, mais était restée dehors. Inconsolable, elle avait ramené ses genoux à sa poitrine et se berçait calmement, ignorant sa blessure. La nuit était calme, aucun membre de l'équipage n'était à bord à l'exception de Lili et du Capitaine. Elle s'en voulait terriblement. Et dans le silence solennel de la nuit, une petite voix vint lui murmurer quelques mots à l'oreille : _« Tu ne fait que semer la peur et la mort »_. Levy sursauta. Elle l'entendait de plus en plus souvent, et ce soir, elle avait raison. Depuis qu'elle avait quitté Magnolia, elle avait tout perdu. Tout ceux à qui elle tenait finissait par trouver la mort… Jet, Droy… Et maintenant Lili. Finalement, elle était une véritable calamité pour le reste du monde.

La lune était haute et ronde dans le ciel étoilé. Depuis combien de temps était-elle ici, à se morfondre sur elle-même ? Les larmes ne désiraient même plus couler. Le regard perdu dans le vide, Levy perdait peu à peu la notion du temps. Soudain, la porte de la cabine s'ouvrit sur un Gajeel imperturbable. Il aperçut la petite bleue recroquevillée sur elle-même et s'approcha d'elle. Il ne comprenait pas comment il s'était retrouvé dans le dos de Uosuke. Il se souvenait simplement qu'il s'apprêtait à quitter la réunion de l'alliance quand soudainement, le cri de Levy lui était parvenu et puis, il s'était retrouvé derrière Uosuke. Il avait réagit sans réfléchir, se contentant simplement de le tuer, sans être capable de se contrôler. La vue de la petite bleue apeurée et menacée l'avait sortit de ses gons.

**« Hoy, crevette. »** Levy ne réagit pas **« J'te cause la morveuse. » **

La bleue releva simplement le regard, et Gajeel sembla surpris. Les prunelles noisette de la bleuté étaient éteintes. Elle avait l'air ailleurs, dévastée. Le dragon d'acier était prit au dépourvu, il ne savait pas comment réagir. Il s'étonna lui-même, lorsqu'il se sentit saisir Levy par la taille pour la balancer par-dessus son épaule. Il déploya ses deux ailes d'acier et prit son envole. Lorsque Levy revint à elle, elle était à une centaine de mètre du sol. Instinctivement, elle se débattue et manqua de tomber, heureusement pour elle, les bras de Gajeel étaient solides.

**« Tu vas te calmer oui ?! »**

**« G-Gajeel ?! Mais qu'est-ce que ? Et Lili ? »**

**« Gihi, Lili va probablement mieux que toi, il m'a dit qu'il avait honte que tu l'aies vu sous cette forme. » **Levy garda le silence incrédule **« Tu… Enfin tu tirais une tronche de trois kilomètres de long, alors me suis dit que… Bref regarde idiote ! » **

La bleue ne se fit pas prier et observa l'île qui continuait de l'éloigner. Etrangement, elle était illuminée, pourtant Levy n'avait rien vu qui dégage de source de lumière.

**« Cette île ne s'appelle pas Fairy Tail par hasard. » **commença Gajeel incroyablement calme **« Pendant des siècles, elle a abrité le peuple des fées. » **après cette déclaration, son ton se fit plus grave **« Mais il y a presque vingt ans maintenant, elles ont toutes, ou presque été massacrées, depuis, on raconte que l'île s'illumine en leur mémoire à chaque pleine lune. » **

Levy resta muette, ébahit par le spectacle qui s'offrait à elle. Etrangement, elle était bien. Elle ne voyait pas le visage de dragon mais sentait son étreinte autour de ses jambes et sur… Le rouge gagna aussitôt ses joues. Elle rêvait ou le capitaine de l'Iron Dragon avait une main posée sur ses fesses ?! D'ordinaire, elle se serait sûrement tortillée dans tous les sens pour se défaire de se geste déplacé, mais à l'heure d'aujourd'hui, cela ne la dérangeait pas plus que cela, c'était même le contraire ! Elle sentait le feu consumer son bas ventre. Tout ce qu'elle espérait c'est que Gajeel ne s'aperçoive pas que la température de son corps venait de gagner quelques degrés. Ils restèrent silencieux jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne regagnent le sol. Le dragon d'acier déposa alors Levy sur ses jambes et celle-ci grimaça. S'en apercevant, Gajeel jeta un bref coup d'œil à la petite bleue : elle était blessée. Sans mot dire, il se dirigea dans sa cabine et lui jeta un pot de pommade circulaire ainsi qu'un bandage. Puis il s'enferma dans sa cabine pour le reste de la nuit. La bleue, quant à elle s'appliqua la crème sur sa blessure puis la pansa avant de rejoindre le sommet du mat. La nuit était plutôt belle, et avec ce qu'elle venait de vivre, elle n'était pas prête de s'endormir. Alors elle resta allongée, à contempler les étoiles, tergiversant malgré elle sur l'histoire incroyable de cette île.

Le lendemain arriva bien lentement, et se fut les premiers rayons de soleil qui vinrent tirer la petite bleue de son sommeil léger. Elle devinait aisément les deux poches qui pendaient sous ses yeux, symbole même de sa nuit mouvementé. Elle n'avait pas arrêté de se tourner, et de se retourner dans tous les sens, trop d'éléments venaient se bousculer dans son esprit. Elle revoyait le corps étendu de Uosuke, sans vie, le visage de Lili et le sourire qu'il lui adressa, elle repensait également à ce qu'elle avait vue plus tôt dans la forêt et à cet voix étrange qui continuait de raisonner dans sa tête. Elle revoyait Lucy et Erza, mais également l'étrange Juvia et le spectre de Mavis. Cependant, l'image qui l'avait le plus marqué, était la vision de cette île que lui avait faite découvrir Gajeel. Gajeel justement… Cet homme était un véritable mystère pour la petite bleue. Violent et sanguinaire c'était une certitude, alors comment expliquer son acte de la veille ? Ou encore ça manie de la protéger, ou encore ce regard lors de leur première rencontre, emplit de culpabilité. Levy ne savait pas trop quoi penser, mais une chose était certaine, le dragon d'acier l'intrigué au plus haut point et elle ferait tout pour en apprendre d'avantage sur lui.

**« Levy ! » **hurla une petite voix depuis le pont supérieur.

Interpelée, la bleue se releva immédiatement, au passage, elle remarqua que sa jambe n'était plus douloureuse. Elle se pencha, et un sourire se dessina aussitôt sur son visage. En bas, debout sur ses deux petites pattes, se tenait Panthère Lili. Levy entama instantanément sa descende, impatiente de retrouver l'exceed pour qui elle s'était tant inquiétée. Une fois sur le pont Lili n'eut le temps de dire quoi que se soit que déjà Levy était à sa hauteur et l'enlaçait. L'exceed sembla surpris par tant d'entrain de la part de la jeune femme, mais il se contenta se répondre gentiment à son étreinte. Au fond, il était vraiment gêné de se montrer sous cette forme, mais il n'avait pas encore la force de retrouver sa taille normale. Levy était folle de joie, Lili n'avait rien ! Il marchait comme si de rien était ! Bien que ça taille fut moins importante que d'ordinaire, il n'avait pas l'air de souffrir.

**« Mais, comment ?! J'ai vu la hache se planter dans ton dos, j'ai cru que tu allais mourir à cause de moi ! Je suis désolée, excuse-moi ! Je te promets que je t'écouterai maintenant ! » **expliqua Levy en écartant l'exceed d'elle pour mieux le distinguer.

**« **_**Gihi**_**, t'en fais pas pour ça, c'est rien du tout, un peu de baume magique de Polyussica et c'est réglé ! J'ai honte de ne pas être parvenu à te protéger Levy… Et d'être dans cet état aujourd'hui… »**

**«Tu sais » **commença Levy en attrapant Lili dans ses bras **« On peut inverser les rôles parfois ! Aujourd'hui je prendrai soin de toi, et puis tu es trop mignon comme ça, on dirait un petit chaton ! »**

Lili détourna le regard, les joues rougies (oui, les exceed rougissent !). Jamais encore on ne lui avait dit qu'il était « mignon » sous cette forme. Ridicule, on lui avait mainte fois répété ! Mais… Mignon, jamais. De plus, le sourire sincère de la bleue le déstabilisait.

**« Je suis pas mignon » **grogna Lili pour lui-même.

La porte de la cabine s'ouvrit sur les rires de Levy pour dévoiler un Gajeel tout en puissance. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la bleue et au chat et passa devant eux sans mots dire. Soudain, un peu avant la passerelle, il s'arrêta, et dos à eux, il leur lança :

**« Aujourd'hui, vous ne me quittez pas d'une semelle, pigé ? » **

Puis il s'empressa de mettre pied à terre. Levy semblait complètement décontenancée par cette nouvelle. Lili quant à lui, toisé son vieil ami avant de lancer un regard vers Levy. Les yeux de l'exceed s'écarquillèrent. Le regard de la petite bleue était plus qu'intense, s'en rendait-elle seulement compte ? Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire avant que la jeune femme ne se mette à suivre docilement le dragon.

Levy avait la nette impression que cela faisait des heures qu'ils marchaient, et malgré elle, son estomac commençait à devenir bruyant. Lili marchait à ses côtés et riait doucement. Une véritable relation de complicité était née entre c'est deux là, et cela n'avait pas échappé à Gajeel. Il jetait brièvement des regards à ses deux là qui ne cessait qui ne cessait de ricaner, ce qui avait un don pour l'énerver. Il avait horreur de ce genre de situation. Soudain, il s'arrêta sans prévenir. Levy et Lili en firent de même et observèrent l'immense bâtisse qui se dressait devant eux. On aurait dit un palais ancien, dévoré par la verdure et la nature qui tentait de reprendre ses droits. Les murs étaient recouvert d'un gris souris abîmé, et qui laisser deviner qu'autrefois c'était une magnifique couleur nacré qui régnait. Cet endroit dégageait quelque chose de féérique et de puissant. Le Dragon d'Acier repris son chemin toujours suivit de son second et de la petite bleue qui rayonnait d'admiration pour ce lieu. Selon les dire du capitaine de l'Iron Dragon, cette île abritait autrefois des fées, et Levy aurait mis sa main à couper que c'était le palais royal qui se dressait devant ses yeux ébahis.

**« On va entrer dans le quartier général de l'alliance des Pirates, surtout, ne t'éloigne pas de moi. » **expliqua Lili.

Le bleuté acquiesça de la tête, trop inquiète à l'idée de revire la même mésaventure que la veille. Par précaution, elle accéléra le pas et se rapprocha inconsciemment de Gajeel. Ils franchirent ensemble l'entrée gigantesque composée de deux portes en bois noble. Levy s'approcha davantage encore du dragon, au point qu'elle le touchait presque. Derrière, toujours un peu retrait, l'exceed les observait. Il y avait quelque chose de non explicable dans ce qu'il voyait. Plus Levy était proche de Gajeel, et plus celui-ci semblait apaisé, mais il y avait toujours cette gêne et cette distance froide que l'homme crée ente eux. Bien plus importante qu'avec le reste des personnes qui l'entourent. Un bruit de craquement retentit, et le cœur de la bleue accéléra, elle revit le visage de son agresseur, brandissant sa hache au dessus de sa tête. Les yeux de Levy s'écarquillèrent et, naturellement, elle s'agrippa au bras de Gajeel, tremblant de tous ses membres. Le capitaine de l'Iron Dragon, agacé par cette proximité qu'elle venait de créer entre eux secoua son bras sévèrement, mais la bleue ne bougea pas d'un iota. L'homme grogna, lui lança un regard, soupira avant de se racler la gorge. Levy sortit alors de sa transe. Son regard croisa celui de Gajeel et elle le lâcha aussitôt. Celui laissa échapper un petit _« Gihi » _pour le moins amusé par la situation.

Il savait qu'elle était effrayée, et le dragon ne connaissait rien de plus délectable que cette lueur d'effroi dans le regard de la petite bleue. Néanmoins, ce que Lili remarqua, lui, c'est que Levy n'avait pas hésité un instant pour s'agripper au capitaine… Ce n'est pas de lui dont elle a peur, bien au contraire, il était celui qui chassait ses cauchemars dorénavant. L'exceed ne savait pas s'il devait s'inquiéter ou bien alors se réjouir de ce qui se passait, il se contenta de les observer de loin, discrètement, sans mot dire. Rapidement, ils se retrouvèrent devant une nouvelle porte, devant laquelle se tenait un homme impressionnant, tant par sa masse que par sa taille. Il faisait une tête de plus que Gajeel, qui était déjà un colosse à côté de Levy de plus, il portait une étrange armure qui ne m'était pas réellement en confiance. La bleue déglutit en remarquant un étrange tatouage sur sa langue, en y repensant, cela ressemblait énormément à la forme de l'île…

**« Tu es enfin là baby ?! » **lança l'homme en se tortillant dans des positions improbables.

**« La ferme Bixlow, laisse-nous juste entrer. »**

**« Oh oh, mais c'est que tu ramènes un peu de compagnie, regardez mes babies ! » **

A cet instant, des totems volants apparurent de derrière ledit Bixlow. Levy fit un pas en arrière, ça magie était étrange, elle distinguait quelque chose de malsain en elle. L'homme à l'armure s'approche de la petite bleue et d'une main releva son casque. La bleuté cru mourir sur place, les yeux verts de l'homme la traversèrent, et elle fut comme paralysé.

**« Bixlow ! » **hurla Gajeel, tenta de garder un air détaché **« C'est une nouvelle, laisse nous passer avant que je ne t'encastre toi et tes babies de mes couilles dans cette putain de porte. » **

**« Tout doux Dragounet ! Si on peut même plus rigoler un peu. »**

Bixlow remis son casque et tapa un nombre de coups réguliers sur la porte, comme pour indiquer un mot de passe. Cependant, une écriture mauve apparut et s'illumina afin que la porte ne se déverrouille. Levy n'en croyait pas ses yeux, des runes ! Des runes magiques gardaient l'entrée, et le plus incroyable, c'est qu'elle en connaissait la signification ! Soudain, l'homme à l'armure devint tout de suite beaucoup plus intéressant. Le dragon entra sans un regard pour le gardien des lieux, suivit de près par Lili et Levy. Cette dernière écarquilla les yeux, ils étaient dans une pièce totalement ronde, divisée à plusieurs niveaux par des étages, que l'on ne pouvait rejoindre que par vol. Au centre, une immense table oblongue en marbre. Autour de cette table, on pouvait distinguer une quinzaine de silhouettes toutes très différentes, certaines étant même familières. La bleue reconnue Lucy, qui lui fit un petit signe de la main accompagné de son incontournable sourire, elle tenait dans ses bras un petit chat, pour le moins semblable à Lili, à la seule différence qu'il arborait un poil bleue. Devant eux, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, une étrange écharpe nacrée enroulée autour du cou, se tenait un homme à la tignasse rose et aux yeux émeraude. Levy compris tout de suite de qui il s'agissait, s'était sans nul doute le fameux Natsu dont la blonde lui avait parlé la veille. La bleue frisa le nez, il faisait si jeune ! Et puis, ses traits n'étaient pas froids et effrayant comme ceux de Gajeel, non, il avait l'air chaleureux et généreux. D'ailleurs, le rose secoua la tête frénétiquement de la gauche vers la droite en remarquant Levy.

Ce n'était pas tout, un peu plus loin, la bleuté reconnue Juvia dont le regard était ampli d'amour pour l'être qu'elle toisée, sans remarquer un seul instant qu'elle aussi était l'objet de tous les désirs d'un homme à la chevelure blanche.

**« Levy, est-ce que tout va bien ? » **l'interpelée se retourna à l'entente de son nom et tomba nez à nez avec Erza **« J'ai eut vent de ce qui s'est passé hier soir, je suis vraiment désolée, j'aurai dû insister pour d'accompagner. » **

**« Ha, euh… C'est rien. »** la bleue jeta un bref coup d'œil à Gajeel qui l'ignorait totalement **« On s'est occupé de moi. »**

**« On s'est **_**bien**_** occupé de toi j'espère » **lança une voix en provenance des étages supérieurs, le temps que Levy lève les yeux au ciel, un éclair blond apparut devant elle. **« Dis-moi gamine, tu m'as l'air plutôt plate et farouche, mais peut-être que j'me trompe, après tout, si Gajeel te saute, tu dois être plus résistante que tu ni parais ! »**

La bleue était incapable de faire le moindre mouvement, l'homme qui se tenait à quelques centimètres de son visage avait une aura puissante et envoûtante. Ses yeux verts scrutaient Levy sans gêne. Son œil droit était barré d'une cicatrice en forme d'éclair et ses cheveux blond dressés sur son crâne, lui donnait une certaine présence.

**« Bah alors Gaj' ? Tu dis rien ? Tu t'en contre fou à ce point de cette pauv' môme ? J'peux la baiser alors ? T'y vois pas trop d'inconvénient hein ? » **

**« Tsss, Gihi, essaye toujours ! C'est vraiment pas un bon coup, elle a pas assez de matière à quoi se tenir. J'la déglinguerai trop facilement. »**

**« Oh, ne me tente pas Redfox. »**

**« Assez vous deux, bande d'animaux ! » **déclara une voix qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce. **Si je vois l'un d'entre vous vous en prenne à cette fille, j'le démembre en commençant par votre queue, compris ?! »**

Levy aperçut une femme à la chevelure nacre et aux yeux azurée s'approcher d'eux. Son regard était terrorisant, tout droit sorti des enfers. Elle portait une longue cape auburn qui laissait simplement apparaitre ses jambes entièrement dénudées et son ventre parfait. La bleue était persuadée qu'elle n'avait jamais de femme aussi belle de sa vie tout entière. Le balafré s'écarta d'eux et rejoint le centre de la pièce, s'asseyant soudainement, tout en prenant un air sérieux. Lili vint alors aux côtés de Levy, qui lui paraissait pour le moins déboussolée par la situation.

**« C'est vrai que c'est une première pour toi. Je vais essayée de résumer les choses du mieux possible » ** il se racla la gorge et prit une profonde inspiration **« ** **Les plus grands pirates des quatre mers ont décidé de créer une coalition afin de faire respecter la loi sur les océans, et éviter de nombreuses guerres entre pirates. Ceux que tu vois ici font tous partis de l'alliance. L'homme aux cheveux roses se nomme Natsu Dragnir, c'est le roi des mers du Sud, capitaine du Fire Dragon, dont fait partit Lucy et Happy, un exceed. Comme tu t'en doute, Natsu est un dragon, tout comme Gajeel, un peu plus jeune tout de fois puisqu'il doit avoir quoi… 160ans ? Ou 162… Je ne sais plus. Enfin bref. » **il désigna du menton le groupe de Juvia **« Eux, se sont les membres de l'équipage de l'Eternal Ice. Le capitaine, c'est celui avec les cheveux noirs et la cicatrice au dessus de l'œil gauche, Grey Fulbuster. C'est un type un peu froid, mais sur qui on peut compter. C'est le roi des mers du Nord et il contrôle une magie extrêmement puissante qui n'existe que dans sa famille « Ice Maker ». Il est capable de créer ou de geler ce qu'il désire. Tout comme son frère Lyon que tu peux voir derrière lui. L'équipage de Grey est redoutable du fait qu'il possède une divinité des océans : Juvia Loxar. Pour la petite histoire, Juvia était une très bonne amie de Gajeel il y a encore cinq ou six ans, elle l'aidait souvent dans ses batailles, mais il semblerait qu'elle soit tombée sous le charme de ce Fulbuster.» **il tourna son regard sur la magnifique femme qui lui était venue en aide tantôt **« Voici la seule femme de l'alliance, Mirajane Strauss, reine des mers de l'Est. Son équipage est unique en son genre puisqu'il ne compte que des femmes, à l'exception d'Elfman, son frère. Mira est un démon, du moins c'est la fille de Satan et grâce à cela, elle est mesure de se transformer en divers démons qu'elle a vaincu. Son navire se nomme le Damon Pearl et crois moi, si tu es un homme, mieux vaux ne pas se frotter à toutes ses femmes. Elles sont dangereuses. »** il frissonna gentiment comme pour illustrer sa pensée **« Enfin, il y a Laxus Dreyar… Le chef de cette alliance. Pas la peine de t'expliquer que du coup, Gajeel règne sur les mers de l'Ouest… Enfin, Laxus est l'homme le plus puissant qu'il m'est été donné de rencontrer. Son équipage est composé d'hommes et de femmes tous aussi forts et dangereux les uns que les autres, comme ses trois colle-au-cul, l'unité Rajin. Tss enfoiré de Bixlow. Voilà pour les présentations. Maintenant, tu ne nous quittes pas d'une semelle Gajeel et moi, compris ? »**

Levy acquiesça encore embrumée par tout ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Alors comme ça, elle se trouvait dans une pièce remplie de pirates, et qui plus est, les puis puissants qu'il existe ?! La bleue déglutie, heureusement qu'elle était de leur côté, sinon, elle n'aurait pas donné cher de sa peau. Gajeel rejoint la table et s'assit dans un fracas sans nom, suivit de près par le rose et le brun qui se lancèrent un petit regard agacé. Levy eut envie de sourire, ces deux là ne devaient sûrement pas s'entendre, même leurs éléments étaient opposés, le feu et la glace… Néanmoins, elle se retint, trop soucieuse d'attirer l'attention sur elle. Elle se contenta d'écouter sagement la conversation de ces rois pirates.

**« Mes amis, nous cherchons depuis un moment un nouveau dragon qui est apparut il y a un quelques années. Notre coalition se doit de gagner en puissance afin de ne pas se faire détrôner par cette bande de branleurs de mes couilles… M'enfin bref, on a trouvé quelques indices sur sa position éventuelle » **le balafré marqua une pause solennelle **« Notre cible se trouverait sur l'archipel de Pegasus, un peu plus au sud-ouest de cette île. Nous nous devons de le trouver et de le faire entrer dans nos rangs avant l'ennemi. S'ils trouvent ce jeune dragon avant nous, vous pouvez être certains que cette histoire débouchera sur une guerre… Et vous comme moi, savons que cela serait une véritable catastrophe pour l'avenir de la piraterie. » **

**« L'archipel de Pegasus est assez vaste, il nous faudra nous séparer pour avoir plus de chance de le trouver. » **intervint soudainement le capitaine Fulbuster sans se douter un instant de l'état de transit de Juvia derrière lui.

**« En effet, mais l'union fait la force et… » **eut le temps de rétorquer Laxus avant d'être coupé.

**« J'frais jamais équipe avec ce putain de glaçon sur pattes ! Le dragon, j'vous le trouverai tout seul ! J'frais cramer une île ou deux pour le faire sortir de sa cachette ! Et si y'en a qui me barre la route, j'les réduits en cendre ! »**

Levy observait le jeune homme à la chevelure rose d'un air inquiet. C'était un pirate ce type ? Il ressemblait davantage à un gamin capricieux ! Elle était même peinée pour cette pauvre Lucy, restée en retrait et qui le toisait sans oser dire quoi que ce soit. La blonde se contenta d'un petit soupir, tout en cherchant du réconfort dans les yeux de son ami exceed bleu, qui lui, à l'inverse, semblait avaler les paroles de son capitaine sans une once d'hésitation. Les autres membres de l'alliance gardèrent le silence, Grey soupira à son tour. La bleue imaginait à quel point cela devait être difficile de supporter un être aussi immature au quotidien. Soudain, le rose lança un regard mauvais à son voisin du nord, qui lui répondit par un regard tout aussi haineux. Et sans que l'un ou l'autre ne dise mot, ils se jetèrent sur l'autre sans retenu. Les insultes fusaient, allant de « Tête brûlé » à « Mister Freeze ». Les yeux de Levy s'écarquillèrent. Elle revenait sur ses pensées, il n'y en avait pas un pour rattraper l'autre. Les deux capitaines s'arrêtèrent lorsqu'ils sentirent une aura noire se dresser derrière eux. Erza venait de changer d'armure, optant pour une tenue noire aux ailes démoniaques, brandissant une épée dans chaque mains, tandis qu'une dizaine avaient fait leur apparition au dessus d'elle, formant un cercle, prêt à s'effondrer sur les hommes. Ces derniers déglutirent et regagnèrent leur place respective sans demander leur reste. Décidemment, cette coalition de pirates était bien étrange, et en tous points différents de ce que la bleuté avait pu imaginer.

**« Pour une fois, les deux imbéciles ont raison. Si l'on veut avoir plus de chance de trouver ce dragon, nous devons nous diviser. Et puis, n'oublions pas que nous pouvons compter sur nos équipages. Si l'on cherche de façon méthodique, nous le trouverons sans trop tarder et surtout sans éveiller l'intérêt de nos ennemis. Qu'en penses-tu Laxus ? » **la démone aux yeux azurés avait approché son visage à quelques centimètres de celui du blond, qui demeura malgré tout stoïque.

**« Hum… Bien, nous nous rendrons sur l'archipel, et nous diviserons nos troupes sur les différentes îles présentes. » **conclut-il en se relevant. **« Nous partirons demain dès l'aube. » **

Puis le chef de l'alliance se releva et quitta la pièce suivit de prêt par un homme distingué, à la longue chevelure pomme et une femme à lunette, que Levy avait croisé la veille. Tous, les uns après les autres se dirigèrent vers la sortie, la bleue en profita pour retrouver sa nouvelle amie qui l'attendait près de la porte, elle sentit tout de même quelque chose frôler son épaule, mais n'y prêta pas plus attention que cela, trop impatiente de pouvoir à nouveau discuter avec Lucy.

Encore une fois, Lili avait été spectateur. Les bras repliés sur son torse, il avait vu Levy se diriger vers la blonde, il l'avait vu s'éloigner simplement et gaiment. Il avait également était témoin de ce geste, qui aurait pu certes paraitre anodin pour d'autre, mais pas pour lui. Gajeel c'était retourné lorsqu'il avait senti la présence de la bleue disparaitre de derrière son dos, son regard grenat avait suivit les mouvements de la jeune femme, une lueur indéfinissable le traversant. Puis, sa main gauche c'était levait machinalement pour atteindre l'épaule de Levy, puis était retombée aussitôt. Le dragon d'acier, était resté ainsi un moment, il observait la bleue de loin, laissant le reste des membres de la coalition passer devant lui. Le capitaine de l'Iron Dragon, semblait complètement déboussolé, en proie à des souvenirs que Lili lui savait douloureux. Alors, l'exceed s'approcha de son ami, qui en profita pour retrouver ses esprits et reprendre sa route.

**« Je ne pourrai pas éternellement jouer les baby-sitter Gajeel. Je ne peux pas la protéger de tout, en revanche, toi, tu es assez fort pour la protéger. Alors je t'en pris, ne fait pas de bêtises cette fois. Fais en sortes qu'elle reste à nos côtés, mes ta forces au service de cette petite et montre lui que tu tiens un minimum à elle, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard pour elle aussi… » **

Gajeel ralentit le pas, interloqué par les paroles de son vieil ami. Tout ce qu'il venait de dire avait fait l'effet d'une bombe dans le corps du brun. Son cœur manqua un battement alors que d'anciennes images revinrent le hanter. Il jeta un regard noir à l'exceed, et lui adressa l'un de ses sourires carnassiers qu'il connaissait parfaitement.

**« Arrêtes de raconter des conneries, les temps ont changé. Tout ce qui compte aujourd'hui, c'est la puissance, et cette idiote m'est juste très utile. Je continuerai de me servirent d'elle, jusqu'au bout, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus la moindre particule de magie dans son corps, **_**Gihi **_**»**

* * *

**C'est tout pour ce soir !**

**J'espère que vous avez aimé!**

**Hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions, questions et n'importe quoi qui vous ferait plaisir :D**

**/!\PROCHAIN CHAPITRE/!\**

**DIMANCHE 28 SEPTEMBRE 2014**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ohayo !  
Voilà je mets le nouveau chapitre en ligne :D**

**Toujours pas de retard, je suis plutôt fière de moi ^^ (pourvu que ça dure Gihi).**

**Bon sinon, je sais pas vous, mais en fait je dois vachement bosser en dehors de mes cours, et du coup, j'ai pas autant de temps que je le voudrai pour écrire... C'est horrible, je trouve un peu de temps dans les transports quand j'ai la foi xD**

**Bref, outre ce petit détail, je tiens à vous remercier tous!  
Vous êtes toujours plus à suivre cette fic et ça me touche vraiment :D **

**C'est agréable de partager des idées, des histoires avec vous tous :D  
Surtout que je suis moi aussi une grande mordue de fic *0* j'en lis H24**

**Bon trêve de blabla, je répond aux reviews :D**

* * *

**A mon très cher Visiteur accro au lémon ;)  
Alors, pour Makarov, je pense pas pouvoir dire grand chose Héhé et je pense que tu auras quelques réponses sur tes questions dans ce chapitre, même si c'est pas encore tout héhé... Bon pour le lemon, il va y en avoir je l'ai déjà dit, mais avant tout je mets en place toute l'histoire :D si tu veux une estimation... Dans peut-être 3 ou 4 chapitres ... Ou 5 O.O en fait ça dépend vraiment de la longueur des chapitre et si je les fusionne ou pas enfin, il arrive tkt pas, il mijote il mijote ;)**

**x-Fan-Fiic  
Dooow je suis vraiment heureuse que le chapitre précédent t'ai plu ! Et j'espère que celui-ci sera à la hauteur de tes attentes! Levy pour le nouveau Dragon? En effet ça colle plus trop, mais bon tu devrais continuer ton enquête ;) Gihi. **

**La Baka Fairy  
Youhouuu! C'est toujours plaisant de nouveaux revieweurs! Oui, c'est vrai que Levy et Gajeel vont finir ensemble, j'veux dire, c'est une évidence, même dans le manga ! ;) et j'espère vraiment que le "comment" justement continuera à d'intriguer encore :D et même après !  
Sinon, oui je suis tout à fait d'accord pour l'épisode 199 *O* j'ai bavé devant mon écran xD Je pense que Mashima-sensei va nous les mettre ensemble Gihi, il aime bien créer des couples dans ses oeuvres, pour notre plus grand plaisir! Maintenant, j'attend encore le "comment" et l'évolution de leur relation qui commence à faire de grands bond selon moi dans le manga et l'anime ! Ah en parlant de ça, Mashima-sensei a expliqué qu'il y aurait un arc supplémentaire dans l'anime, avant celui sur Tartaros... J'aimerai tellement qu'il rapproche de façon encore plus claire certains personnages *0*, ça serait le pied!**

**MllxNina  
Même un passage en coup de vent ça fait plaisir :D j'espère que tu approuveras aussi ce chapitre ;)**

**Dark White Fang  
Je t'avouerai que j'ai un faible pour les personnages de type tsundare dans les mangas :3 et puis, le personnage de Gajeel s'y prête drôlement bien je pense! je sais pas si tu as lu le scan "Acier", mais on retrouve tout cette idée dedans je pense :D**

**kokuto666  
xDD merci c'est super gentil ! En espérant que tu continues de penser ça ;)**

**Moanh  
Cette fic abandonnée? JAMAIS XD Et si tu veux, tu peux m'envoyer un message en priver et on en parle sur le site pour la question de bêta lectrice ;) parce que j'avais une amie chargée de ça, mais vu qu'on a toutes les deux pas mal de taf en dehors, sans parler qu'elle gère sa propre fic, j'ai pas envie de lui filer une dose de travail supplémentaire ;) Donc un petit message en PV :D Et merci de ta proposition ! J'avoue que même si je passe pas mal de temps à taper les touches de mon PC je peux pas m'empêcher de faire des fautes de frappes justement Gihi ^^'.**

**la vague folle  
Je trouve que ton pseudo de va drôlement bien! Tu arrives à 200 à l'heure dans mes reviews et tu laisses toujours un petit message qui fait sourire! Merci pour ton soutient ;)**

**KinderSa  
Pour mettre mes fic sur ton blog, c'est à dire? Tu mets un lien ou alors tu les copie/colle ? Mais ça m'intéresse vachement ouais! Je vais aller faire un petit tour sur ton blog pour me rendre compte et je te dis ça par un petit commentaire sur ton blog justement ;) Merci pour la proposition :D**

**Bon cette fois, je vous laisse lire! ENCORE UN GRAND MERCI 3**

* * *

_Je ne cherche pas à __**connaitre**__ les réponses,  
Je cherche à __**comprendre**__ les questions  
_Confucius_

L'ensemble de l'alliance avait déserté la salle de réunion. La petite bleue n'avait pas quitté d'une semelle la blonde qui l'entrainait dans une nouvelle pièce, située au bout d'un long corridor. Levy ne pouvait s'empêcher d'observer les toiles déchirées ou bien tout simplement endommagées qui décoraient ce couloir. On lui avait raconté que des fées avaient vécus ici avant d'être victime d'un véritable génocide. Son regard se posa immédiatement sur Erza Scarlet, la dernière fée. La rousse lui avait expliqué qu'elle n'avait pas tout à fait vécu l'enfer de ses semblables, elle n'était encore qu'une enfant lorsque tout cela eut lieu. La jeune femme n'avait rien dit d'autre, et la bleuté n'avait pas cherché à fouiner davantage. Elle craignait bien plus la tristesse de la guerrière que sa colère… De nouveau, Levy fit le tour de la petite troupe qui déambulée dans le corridor, mais son regard rencontra le vide lorsqu'elle chercha un certain brun à la chevelure hirsute. La bleue sentit son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine avant de se recroqueviller sur lui-même. Où était-il ? Prise d'une panique soudaine, la bleue s'empressa de chercher Lili, en vain. Ses membres se mirent à trembler malgré elle, et le visage de Uosuke surgit dans son esprit. Levy déglutit, alors qu'une grosse goutte naissait sur sa tempe gauche.

**« Si tu cherches Gajeel-kun, sache qu'il n'est pas vraiment du genre à se joindre à la foule. » **la surprit la divinité des mers. **« Depuis que Juvia le connait, il n'a jamais daigné partager le repas avec le reste de son équipage, alors tu t'imagines bien qu'on est pas prêt de le voir ici, avec nous. »**

**« Je… C'est juste que… »**

**« Levy-chan n'a pas à s'inquiéter, si Gajeel-kun l'a laissé avec nous, c'est qu'il n'y a pas de problème. » **

Juvia la gratifia d'un étrange sourire, à la fois chaleureux et mélancolique. La petite bleue s'interrogea alors sur le type de relation qu'il avait pu avoir entre elle et le capitaine de l'Iron Dragon… Le cœur de Levy se noua à la pensée que ces deux là puissent avoir un quelconque passé. Néanmoins, elle resta muette, se contentant d'observa Juvia disparaître pour rejoindre son propre capitaine. Une chose était sûre, s'il y avait eu quoi que ce soit, cette fille avait clairement tourné la page. La bleuté ne put retenir un petit sourire. Gajeel n'aurait sûrement jamais put supporter l'omniprésence de cette femme ! Cependant, elle avait là une véritable opportunité ! A ses côtés, Lucy et Erza eurent du mal à interpréter la lueur naissante dans la prunelle noisette de la petite bleue. Cette dernière était plus que déterminée ! Cette Juvia allait lui être d'une grande utilité ! Peut-être qu'elle serait en mesure de répondre à certaines de ses interrogations au sujet du dragon d'acier… Sans perdre une seconde, elle se mit à la hauteur de la divinité des mers, tout en prenant soin de lui rendre son sourire. Juvia hoqueta. Il y avait quelque chose d'extrêmement sincère dans le visage de la jeune femme, peut-être comprendrait-elle les intentions de son vieille ami si elle demeurait à ses côtés.

**« J'espère que tu as faim Levy ! » **surgit une voix dans son dos.

L'intéressée se retourna et frisa le bout de son nez. A dire vrai, oui, elle était affamée, mais il s'agissait davantage de sa curiosité que de son estomac. Poliment elle leva légèrement ses épaules pour signifier son manque d'intérêt à cette question. La blonde baissa les yeux, plongeant son regard dans le sol qui défilait sous elle. Lorsqu'elle repensait à la veille, Lucy ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir de la culpabilité. Si seulement elle avait insisté pour la raccompagner, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé, et elle, ainsi que toutes les autres, serait assise sur cette plage que l'ensemble des filles de l'alliance s'étaient attribuées. Mais non, il a fallu qu'elle la laisse partir, manquant de se faire tuer ! Après avoir entendu la nouvelle, Natsu lui avait interdit de remettre les pieds là-bas, et l'avait contraint à l'accompagner.

S'apercevant du retard que venait de prendre Lucy sur le reste du groupe, Levy ralentit le pas, instinctivement, Juvia en fit de même. La petite bleue s'approcha de sa nouvelle amie et lui attrapa la main, exactement comme la constellationiste l'avait fait la veille pour elle. La blonde releva les yeux et aperçu le visage inquiet de la bleuté, puis le visage froid et démunit d'expression de Juvia, et serra la petite main.

**« Tu viens ? On va finir par ne pas avoir de place ! » **

Levy ne croyait pas si bien dire. Lorsque toutes trois arrivèrent à l'entrée de ce qui s'apparenté à un réfectoire, celui-ci était déjà plein à craquer. La bleuté observa chaque recoin de cette nouvelle pièce gigantesque. Tout comme la précédente, les plafonds étaient extrêmement haut, si bien qu'il était difficile de déduire avec exactitude la hauteur des murs qui le soutenaient. Peut-être s'élevaient-ils jusqu'aux cieux. La petite bleue constata également qu'il y avait une seule table, assez grande pour accueillir le nombre exacte de personnes attendues. Elle hoqueta. Lorsqu'elle avait jeté un premier regard à la table, toutes les places semblaient être prises, et maintenant, trois sièges étaient vides, attendant simplement les trois jeunes femmes. De la magie, il n'y avait aucun doute la dessus, mais de quoi s'agissait-il ? D'une table intelligente ?

**« Eh bien qu'est-ce qui te prend, tu n'as jamais vu de magie ? » **se moqua gentiment Lucy après avoir remarquer les yeux exorbités de Levy.

**« Si si, bien sûr ! C'est juste que je ne comprend pas encore tout à fait … »**

**« Levy-chan n'a pas à s'en faire. Personne n'a jamais réussit à percer les mystères de ce palais. On raconte que le pouvoir des fées demeure encore en ses lieux. Juvia a également été surprise lors de sa première venue. » **elle marqua une pause avant de jeter un bref regard à la protégée de Gajeel. **« Levy-chan aurait-elle une explication ? »**

**« Hum, non, ce n'est pas ça… C'est juste qu'il y a encore tellement de vie ici. C'est comme si les âmes de ces créatures survivaient au-delà de la mort, et continuaient de rester fidèles à leur île. »**

La femme des abysses regarda avec une grande douceur la bleuté, avant de prendre place avec les autres. Tous les autres s'étaient déjà jetés sur la nourriture, qui semblait ne jamais diminuer. Levy opta pour la magie, encore une fois. Son ventre lança un petit cri qui fit naître de jolies couleurs rouges sur ses joues. Les quelques pirates à sa hauteur se mirent alors à rire gaiment, puis Lucy lui tendit une assiette remplit de mille couleurs. La petite bleue ne connaissait pas la plupart des aliments qu'on lui présentait, mais elle s'en moquait, tout cela paraissait tellement succulent ! Elle planta sa fourchette dans une étrange gelée vermeille et porta la bouchée à sa bouche. Ses papilles gustatives étaient en ébullitions ! C'était à la fois sucré, exotique et incroyablement fondant sous sa langue. Devant sa réaction, Lucy lui sourit. Si Levy avait su qu'une telle chose existait, elle aurait fait route vers cette île des années auparavant. La bleuté sortit de son état d'extase totale et se concentra alors sur Juvia qui était assise en face d'elle. Son regard était tourné vers un certain brun, qui, au plus grand étonnement de Levy, n'avait prit dans son assiette que des sorbets de couleurs différentes. La curiosité de la bleuté était à son comble, elle souhaitait tant savoir si cette étrange femme sentimentale avait davantage à lui apprendre sur le capitaine de l'Iron Dragon. Son esprit vagabondé de scénario en scénario, en la petite bleue était persuadée que cette étrange nourriture ne l'aidait en rien à calmer son absence de connaissance. Machinalement, Levy porta une nouvelle bouchée à sa bouche, tout en fixant Juvia du regard. Elle voulait savoir, non, elle devait savoir ! Il y avait se poids dans sa poitrine qui retombait sur son estomac qui la suppliait de délier sa langue, et de cracher le morceau. D'un autre côté, la bleuté craignait la colère de cette divinité. Qui sait, peut-être qu'elle la donnerait à manger à ses poissons domestiques… Elle déglutit. Juvia choisit justement cet instant pour de nouveau porter son attention sur Levy. Elle remarqua le regard insistant de la bleuté et releva un sourcil.

**« Juvia a-t-elle quelque chose sur le visage ? » **

Surprise par cette question, Levy avala sa bouchée de travers et l'air manqua à ses poumons. Frénétiquement, elle commença à tousser et avala un grand verre d'eau avant de revenir à son interlocuteur.

**« Qu… ? Non ! C'est juste que… Je me demandai simplement… » **elle marqua une petite pause. Etrangement la question qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui poser la gênée quelque peu… Elle serra son pantalon de toutes ses forces. **« J'aimerai en savoir plus sur Gajeel s'il te plait ! » **

Juvia ainsi que Lucy restèrent muette devant la demande la bleuté. La blonde regarda la femme qui se trouvait en face d'elle et frisa le nez. Elle savait que Juvia et Gajeel avaient été proches pendant un temps, mais jamais elle n'avait pensé qu'ils avaient put entretenir se genre de relation. En face, la femme abyssales leva les yeux au ciel et revint sur Levy avec un léger petit sourire. La bleuté voulut se faire toute petite en comprenant les pensées de Lucy.

**« Enfin si tu ne… » **commença Levy.

**« C'était il y a soixante-quinze ans. » **Lucy et Levy se regardèrent, interloquées. **« La première fois que Juvia a rencontré Gajeel. A l'époque, c'était un jeune Dragon qui voguait sur les mers à la recherche de son dragon de père. Ses cheveux étaient bien plus courts et ses piercings moins nombreux. Il était déjà accompagné de Lili, ainsi que d'un tout autre équipage. Je suppose que la plupart son mort à l'heure qu'il est, certains étaient déjà bien âgés à l'époque… Gajeel a trouvé Juvia dans une crique et il l'a accepté tel qu'elle était. Juvia se souvient encore de son sourire, discret, mais bel et bien présent. Gajeel n'a jamais été très doué pour exprimer ce qu'il ressentait, et Juvia trouvait en lui quelques traits d'elle-même. La solitude, la souffrance, la haine… Alors Juvia est entrée dans son équipage. Déjà à l'époque, Gajeel était attiré par la mort et la douleur d'autrui. Une fois, Juvia l'a surpris à s'en prendre à un autre navire en criant que les monstres c'étaient eux et pas lui. Juvia n'a jamais cherché à en savoir plus. Juvia se contentait du Gajeel qu'il voulait montrer, et pas de celui qu'il était réellement. Cependant, il y a un peu plus de vingt ans, Juvia a tenté d'en apprendre plus sur celui qu'elle considérait comme un ami. Elle voulait l'aider, mais Gajeel n'a rien voulut entendre et il a dit des choses terribles à Juvia… Alors, Juvia est partie pendant un temps, deux années exactement. » **elle marqua enfin une pause afin de reprendre son souffle **« Cependant, lorsqu'elle a décidé de revenir, Gajeel n'avait plus rien à voir avec celui que Juvia avait connu auparavant. Il était devenu encore plus sanguinaire et prenait un plaisir malsain à tuer. Il ne faisait pas que tuer, il torturait littéralement ses victimes. Juvia ignore ce qu'il s'est passé pendant ses deux années d'absences, mais il a dû se passer quelque chose d'important dans la vie de Gajeel, un véritable tournant… »**

La divinité des mers mit son récit en suspens, comme s'il s'agissait, pour elle aussi d'une énigme restée sans réponse. Remarquant le silence des deux jeunes femmes, un sourire apparut sur son visage qui passa d'un froid glacial à une joie sans nom.

**« Puis il y a cinq ans, cent trente-trois jours et neuf heures, Juvia faisait la rencontre de son Grey-sama ! »**

Levy n'écoutait déjà plus. Le récit de la jeune femme l'avait tout simplement retourné. Alors il n'y avait jamais rien eut entre eux, juste de l'amitié et encore si on peut parler d'un tel sentiment avec Gajeel Redfox… La bleuté soupira, une part d'elle-même ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être rassurée… Portant, sa soif de curiosité était loin d'être étanchée. Le capitaine de l'Iron Dragon était un mystère, une énigme ou encore un rébus, mais comme devant chaque problème qui se sont présentée devant elle, Levy McGarden trouverait une solution. Et l'équation Redfox n'échapperait pas à la règle. Son cerveau était en surchauffe, il y avait trop d'élément à prendre en compte. Gajeel était le fils d'un dragon, mais qu'en était-il de sa mère ? Personne ne lui en avait jamais parlé… Ensuite, elle venait d'apprendre qu'il avait commencé à voyager, ayant comme objectif de retrouver son père, ce qui signifiait qu'il avait été abandonné ? La bleuté hoqueta. Finalement, elle avait peut-être plus de points avec le dragon qu'elle ne le pensait… Peut-être que lui aussi s'était sentit seul, et délaissé… Peut-être que lui aussi avait déjà eut cette impression d'être rejeté par le monde et ses habitants. Comment avait-elle put se montrer aussi égoïste ? Elle ne s'était jusqu'à présent concentré que sur son unique souffrance, sans jamais penser à ses sentiments à lui. Lui qui pourtant l'avait toujours sauvé, malgré ses manières un peu rudes parfois, elle était forcé de l'admettre… Gajeel n'était celui qu'il laissait paraître en surface.

**« Levy, est-ce que tout va bien ? » **l'interrogea la blonde inquiète.

La bleue releva la tête vers sa nouvelle amie et elle sentie alors de légers ruisseaux se former le long de ses joues. Furtivement, d'un revers de manche, elle les essuya. La bouche de Juvia était entre-ouverte et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Cette petite, malgré le fait que Gajeel avait sûrement dû lui en faire voir de toutes les couleurs, elle semblait s'inquiéter réellement pour lui. La femme abyssale n'avait jamais rien vue d'aussi touchant, et pourtant elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une pointe de jalousie. Cela faisait des années qu'elle se familiarisait avec l'amour, et elle n'était jamais parvenue à exprimer avec tant de pureté ses sentiments, et ce qui l'étonnait davantage, c'était qu'elle était certaine que tout cela était inconscient. Comment pouvait-on à ce point faire converger deux éléments totalement opposés ?

**« Oui, pardon. Je sais pas ce qui m'arrive. Je reprendrai bien encore un peu de ça s'il te plait Lu-chan ! »**

* * *

Le repas était terminé, et tous les convives quittaient la salle un à un, laissant bientôt qu'une poignée de personnes toujours attablée. Parmi elles, Natsu Dragnir, le roi des mers du sud qui continuait de s'empiffrer en compagnie de Grey Fulbuster. Levy, Lucy et Juvia s'étaient automatiquement rapprochées d'eux, grâce aux étranges pouvoirs de cette table. La bleuté observa de plus près les deux capitaines, qui n'avaient, tous deux, rien à voir avec l'idée première que l'on se fait d'un pirate… Le premier était souriant et joviale, sa bonne humeur était contagieuse. Sa tignasse rose était tout droit sortie d'un roman, puisqu'il était impossible, selon Levy, d'obtenir une couleur aussi incroyable sur la planète. L'étrange écharpe qui ne quittait pas son cou semblait être faite d'une matière introuvable sur le continent, on aurait dit des écailles ajustées les unes sur les autres. Enfin, une étrange chaleur se dégagée de son corps. Pourtant, c'était le brun qui ne portait presque rien sur le dos… Ce qui était pour le moins déstabilisant étant donné qu'elle n'avait jamais vu d'homme aussi beau torse nu. Ses joues se teintèrent de roses. Ce qui ne manqua pas d'échapper à Juvia qui lui lança un regard noir de sévérité et de désapprobation. Levy comprit qu'elle ferait mieux de garder ses yeux à une distance acceptable du capitaine Fulbuster. Natsu avala une grande pinte de bière, avant de poser son regard sur la bleuté.

**« Alors c'est toi » **commença-t-il. **« Tu me sembles tout à fait faible… Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Gajeel te garde. » **devant la mine décomposée de l'intéressée et celle bien plus agressive d'une certaine blonde, il tenta de ravaler ses paroles et de les remplacer par d'autres. **« Enfin, je veux dire, Gajeel n'est pas quelqu'un qui aime la compagnie c'est étrange ! héhé. » ** il frotta frénétiquement une main derrière son crâne. **« Sinon, tu veux un truc à boire ? »**

**« La ferme Barbecue sur pattes, tu vois pas qu'elle en a rien à foutre de tes conneries ? Moi j'pense que c'est une bonne chose, Redfox a besoin d'être canalisé, et peut-être qu'elle y parviendra. » **

Le rose lança un regard noir à son voisin d'en face, qui lui répondit par une expression tout aussi haineuse. Tout cela aurait facilement pu se transformer en rixe, si Erza n'était pas revenue à cet instant précis pour Levy.

**« Je me changeais à l'instant, et une chose m'a traversé l'esprit… Etant donné que tu es la seule femme à bord de l'Iron Dragon, tu ne dois pas avoir grand-chose à te mettre sur le dos. » **sans attendre de réponses Titania s'empara de la main de la petite bleue. **« Suis-moi, on va remédier à tout cela ! » **

Levy vit son corps se soulever de terre et fut emporter avec tant de hargne par la rousse qu'elle n'eut le temps et de parler, et de riposter. Elle se laissa simplement porter par Erza qui avait l'air de très bien savoir où est-ce qu'elle l'emmenait. La bleue avait une totale confiance en cette guerrière après tout, c'était une fée ! Guerrière… Certes… Soudain, l'idée de porter une armure lui traversa l'esprit. Et si sa véritable intention se cachait là ? Lui faire porter des centaines et des centaines d'armures ! Son corps ne survivrait pas… Oh non, ça, elle en était à peu près certaine. Cependant, contre toute attente, la rousse termina sa course, après avoir gravit une quinzaine d'escaliers, dans une suite gigantesque. Levy observa avec attention les lieux. C'était une chambre, sans l'ombre d'un doute, dévorée par la nature qui tentait de reprendre ses droits. Le lit était traversé par un tronc de chêne impressionnant, et le sol était jonché de branche. Il y avait quelque chose de féérique dans cette étrange atmosphère. Elle sursauta alors en apercevant une tignasse dorée dans l'entrebâillure d'une seconde porte. La bleue reconnue alors Mavis, le fantôme de la veille, qui semblait émerveillée par les lieux. Soudain, un tissu arriva devant elle. Levy releva les yeux et constata qu'Erza lui tendait un vêtement… Ou alors peut-être une tente étant donné la taille de ce qui était censée être une robe ? Ne voulant pas vexer la rousse qui paraissait faire de son mieux pour être utile, la bleutée enfila le vêtement et déglutit. Le tissu tombait largement au niveau de sa poitrine. Bon sang, encore un moyen de lui rappeler qu'elle n'avait pas était très gâté par la nature ! Puis, une main glacée vint rencontrer son épaule. Levy se retourna sur une Mavis souriante, hochant la tête, pleine de compréhension…

**« On dirait que cette tâche s'annonce plus difficile que ce que je pensais. » **

**« Sinon, elle peut toujours essayer celles qui sont dans l'autre pièce. » **intervint Mavis.

**« Mais l'autre pièce c'est… »**

**« Elles ne servent plus depuis des années, je suis sûre que personne ne t'en voudra. »**

La rousse afficha un large sourire et s'empara de la main de la petite bleue, une nouvelle fois pour l'emmener dans la pièce du fond. Mavis suivait les deux femmes en volant à l'horizontal, fier de sa manœuvre. Levy écarquilla les yeux en constatant qu'elle se trouvait dans un dressing gigantesque qui s'étendait à perte de vue. Les couleurs étaient toutes splendides et illuminaient littéralement la pièce. La bleuté jeta un petit regard à Erza qui se contenta d'hocher la tête de haut en bas. C'était le signal, Levy fondit à toute vitesse sur les vêtements, à la recherche du saint grâle. Il fallait dire qu'elle avait énormément de choix ! Du bleu, du rose, du jaune, de l'orange et même du taupe ! Il y avait autant de nuance de couleurs qu'il n'y avait d'étoile dans le ciel lors d'une nuit dégagée. Soudain, à force de faire passer les diverses robes qui atteignaient ses mains, une chose capta son attention. Elle arrêta son mouvement et approcha son visage. Il s'agissait d'un tableau, abîmé par le temps, déchiré en son centre. La partie supérieure était enroulée sur elle-même tandis que la partie inférieure dévoilait une somptueuse robe émeraude. D'un geste de la main, elle déplia la partie supérieure. Elle découvrit alors le visage d'une femme à chevelure mauve et ondulée qui lui tombée dans le bas du dos, au teint incroyablement pâle qui faisait ressortir ses deux grands yeux jaunes. Cette femme était incroyablement belle.

**« C'était la Reine des fées » **intervint la voix fluette de Mavis.

**« La reine des fées… » **se contenta de répéter Levy subjuguée par la beauté de cette créature mythique.

**« Oui, elle s'appelait Milly Cobalt et elle fut la dernière souveraine du peuple des fées. Sa destinée fut tragique, trahit par celui qu'elle aimait, il a finit par la tuer de ses propres mains… »**

Cette femme avait été assassinée ? Mais qui possédait assez de cruauté pour faire du mal à se brin de femme ? Levy déglutit. La beauté ne fait pas tout. Elle avait de la peine pour cette pauvre reine et n'oser imaginer le calvaire qu'avait dû être sa vie. Trahit par celui qu'elle aimait… Celui en qui elle avait une confiance aveugle et finir tué des mains de l'être à qui l'on tient le plus au monde… Il n'y avait sûrement rien de plus atroce.

**« Tu devrais mettre l'une de ses robes en son honneur, je suis sûre que de là où elle est, elle appréciera ton geste. » **reprit Mavis en lui tendant l'une d'entre elle.

Une petite robe d'un rose pâle. Levy la saisit, un peu gênée par la situation, mais devant l'insistance du spectre bienveillant, elle finit par céder et l'enfila. Lorsque la bleuté ressortit du dressing, elle s'approcha des deux femmes un sourire gêné aux lèvres.

**« Ca te va très bien ! Tu es très jolie comme ça Levy et au moins ça te change te des habits de souillons. » **lâcha Erza, fier du résultat.

La bleue ne dit mot mais la remercia dans un sourire. Son regard se porta alors sur une petite fenêtre, et instinctivement, elle s'en approcha. Elle posa ses deux mains sur le bord et huma l'embrun marin porté par le vent. Les paupières clauses, elle profita de cette sensation si agréable. Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, ses pupilles se rétractèrent et Levy eut un mouvement de recul si brutal qu'elle en tomba à la renverse. Promptement la rousse, interloquée vint à la hauteur de la bleutée. Cette dernière semblait complètement affolée. Erza serra les poings et se dirigea vers la fenêtre, se tenant à l'endroit exacte où la jeune femme se tenait tantôt. Rien. Rien à part le magnifique jardin de la reine qui s'étendait sur plusieurs kilomètres. Titania se retourna et fronça les sourcils, intriguée par la réaction de Levy.

**« Tu- Tu ne l'as pas vue ?! » **bégaya le bleuté affolée. **« La chose ! La masse noire avec deux grands yeux rouges ! Ne me dis pas que tu ne l'as pas vue Erza… »**

**« Je suis désolée, mais il n'y a rien dehors. Probablement un contrecoup de veille et ton agression… » **

Levy acquiesça, même si elle savait pertinemment que cela n'avait rien à voir avec les évènements de la veille au soir. Non, cette chose, elle l'avait déjà vue auparavant, dans la forêt, juste avant que Lucy ne la retrouve. Sa respiration retrouva calmement son rythme, tout comme son cœur, mais la peur était toujours présente. Surtout lorsqu'une voix l'interpela dans son esprit : _« Tu ne peux pas m'échapper Levy, je te retrouverai quoi qu'il advienne. Tu me reviendras Levy McGarden ! ». _Tétanisée, la bleue ne pouvait plus faire le moindre geste. Son corps ne répondait plus aux différents commandements de son cerveau. C'était comme-ci tout était déconnecté dans son esprit. Des porte verrouillées de son passé qui refusaient de s'ouvrir et préféraient laisser l'intrus frapper de toutes ses forces, faisant ainsi résonner les coups de tout son corps. Qu'est-ce que c'était exactement ? Une sorte d'oreille interne ? Non, ce n'était pas sa voix à elle qu'elle entendait… Une maladie ? Son cerveau était-il touché ? Etait-ce l'une de ses maladies qui sévit parfois, faisant perdre à sa victime la raison ? Ou pire, était-ce un sort qu'on utilisé sur elle ? Peut-être un homme qui souhaitait achever ce que Uosuke avait commencé… Non, ce n'était rien. Rien qu'un peu de fatigue peut-être rien de plus.

Elle revint enfin à elle, mais une douleur aigue s'était emparée de sa joue gauche qui semblait s'embraser. Levy observa la position d'Erza, la main droite sur sa gauche, l'autre attrapant son col. La bleue comprit instantanément que la rousse venait de la frapper. Elle secoua frénétiquement la tête de gauche à droite et se redressa à toute vitesse. Un sourire s'afficha alors sur son visage, tandis qu'elle faisait quelques pas en arrière.

**« Haha, vous m'avez cru ! C'est que je suis plus douée en tant qu'actrice héhé. Je vous laisse, il est temps que je retrouve mon équipage, Lili va finir par s'inquiéter s'il ne me voit pas revenir. J'embarque avec moi quelques autres robes, héhé merci encore c'était super gentil de votre par ! On se revoit plus tard ! » **

Elle avait parlé tellement vite que les deux autres n'avaient trouvé le temps de répondre. Pas le temps de s'attarder, Levy s'empressa de redescendre les escaliers deux à deux, manquant de tomber à de nombreuses reprises. Tout était confus dans son esprit et le seul moyen qu'elle avait trouvé pour éloigner toutes ses pensées envahissantes, s'était de retrouver Lili. Au moins avec lui elle était en sécurité ! Elle ne verrait plus toutes ces silhouettes étranges qui l'oppressent ces derniers temps. Et puis qui dit Lili dit Gajeel, elle pourrait à nouveau concentrer son esprit sur lui, sur son histoire et ses secrets, et alors elle, plus rien ne l'atteindra. Soudain, son pied écrasa le bout de sa robe et entraîna Levy en avant. Elle allait tomber, la tête la première qui plus est ! Parfois elle maudissait son côté gauche ! Cependant, elle ne rencontra pas le sol dur et froid, mais au contraire, ses fesses tombèrent sur quelque chose de chaud. La bleuté souleva une paupière pour contempler les dégâts et fut surprise de constater qu'elle n'avait rien.

**« Hoy ! Y'a quelqu'un en dessous, tu pourrais te bouger ?! » **

**« Oh ! Pardon ! Je suis vraiment désolée, j'ai trébuché et euh… » **

La bleutée se releva avec empressement, les joues cramoisies. Elle était d'autant plus gênée qu'elle reconnaissait cette tignasse rose. Natsu se redressa et se pencha en arrière pour faire craquer son dos, puis en fit de même avec son cou. Une fois cet étrange rituel achevé, il se retourna vers la petite bleue un large sourire au visage.

**« Ca change ! » **devant l'incompréhension de Levy, il s'expliqua. **« Bah ouais, d'habitude, c'est toujours Lucy qui me tombe dessus ! D'ailleurs, c'est bizarre… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » **

**« Je… Erza m'aidait à trouver des habits, et Mavis m'a trouvé cette robe. C'est l'une des seules qui m'aille. »**

Le regard de Natsu se fit plus sévère. Puis sans mot dire, il attrapa la rampe de l'escalier et commença à le gravir. Levy le regarda sans aller. Avait-elle dit quelque chose de mal ? Une chose était sûre c'était qu'elle aillait rentrer maintenant. Lili allait finir par s'impatienter. Elle le voyait déjà, debout sur la rambarde du navire, les bras repliés sur la poitrine, guettant son retour. A cette pensée la bleue ne put retenir un petit sourire. Malgré tout, elle pressa le pas. Elle allait sortir lorsqu'un raclement de gorge retint son attention. Levy chercha du regard l'origine de se bruit, mais ne trouva personne, avant qu'elle ne baisse les yeux. Lili attendait, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, les paupières clauses. Elle sourit à nouveau, décidemment elle avait raison sur sa manière de se tenir. Il est toujours installé de la même façon, quelque soit son apparence.

**« Tsss, grouille toi, on a pas que ça à faire, Gajeel veut prendre un peu d'avance sur les autres. »**

**« Tu m'attendais ? »** l'interrogea gentiment Levy tout sourire.

**« Evidemment ! Avec ce qui s'est passé hier je vais pas te lâcher d'une semelle, je crains trop la colère du capitaine s'il venait à apprendre que je t'ai laissé rentrer seul. »**

Les joues de la bleue se teintèrent immédiatement de rose. Est-ce que c'était Gajeel qui avait demandé à Lili de la raccompagner ? Et pourquoi sentait-elle son cœur s'accélérer en pensant au visage du dragon d'acier ? Elle secoua frénétiquement la tête, s'était pas le moment de s'interroger sur ce genre de détails ! Malgré tout, elle ne parvenait à se sortir de la tête son acte de la veille… Il avait tenté de lui remonter le moral et avait posé sa main sur ses fesses ! Non, c'était ridicule ! Il n'avait simplement pas d'autre prise disponible, pas la peine d'en faire tout un film, elle ne s'appelle Juvia après tout.

**« C'est nouveau ta robe ? Elle est jolie, tu la portes bien. » **

Levy répondit par un hochement de tête argumenté d'un petit sourire. Oui, s'était nouveau, en tous points différents de ce qu'elle avait l'habitude de porter depuis son arriver sur l'Iron Dragon. D'ailleurs, qu'allait en penser Gajeel ? Se changement soudain lui plaira ou au contraire… Elle se gifla mentalement. Voilà qu'elle recommençait ! Qu'importe qu'il aime ! Qu'importe son opinion, elle faisait ce qu'elle voulait non ? N'était-elle pas adulte et responsable ? Elle déglutit cependant en entendant son cœur résonner dans sa poitrine. Désormais, elle priait simplement pour que l'Exceed ne s'aperçoive de rien. La bleue avait honte d'être aussi déstabilisée soudainement. Elle se contenta alors de prendre une profonde inspiration et elle s'empara alors de Lili qui avait encore son poids plume. Ce dernier tenta de protester… En vain. Pour une fois, Levy avait l'avantage sur le second du capitaine Redfox, et elle savourait ces rares instants de bonheur. Elle les délectait en serrant un peu plus fort le félin qui avait renoncé à toute riposte. Il fallait bien avouer qu'il y avait du bon à être porté de temps en temps. C'était agréable pour une fois d'être celui dont on s'occupe, pour lui qui n'avait connu que la situation inverse avec Gajeel. Aussi loin que remonte sa mémoire, s'était lui qui avait veillé sur le Dragon. Il l'avait suivit dans toutes ses péripéties, des plus sottes aux plus concrètes, craignant l'accident. C'est lui qui, lorsque Gajeel tombait, l'aidait à se relever. C'est lui qui l'avait vu dans ses instants les plus sombres. Aujourd'hui, il avait l'occasion de souffler. Il pouvait être insouciant et même avoir l'air « mignon » comme disait Levy. L'exceed lança un regard discret à la bleutée. Elle ne le savait pas, mais elle était sûrement la meilleure chose qui lui soit arrivé à lui et à Gajeel depuis fort longtemps.

Le chemin jusqu'à l'embarcation avait parut beaucoup plus court qu'à l'aller. Il ne fallut à Levy qu'un trois quarts d'heure de marche arriver à destination. Sur le chemin, elle avait fait en sorte de se sortir de la tête toutes les pensées qui traitaient de l'étrange voix qui sévissait dans sa tête, l'ombre qu'elle avait aperçut deux fois déjà et le pourquoi du comment son cœur faisait des siennes lorsqu'elle pensait à Gajeel. Une fois arrivée, la bleutée ne s'attendait pas à tomber nez à nez avec un dragon d'acier, debout sur le pont supérieur, semblant attendre quelque chose ou bien quelqu'un… Lorsque son regard se posa sur Levy, il s'apaisa et ses bras tombèrent le long de son corps.

**« On est revenu. Désolée, mais Erza tenait absolument à me donner quelques vêtements » **a cet instant Lili sauta des bras de la bleue et le visage de Gajeel changea du tout au tout. **« Ah, c'est ma nouvelle robe… C'est un peu… »**

Elle n'eut le temps de finir sa phrase que déjà les mains robuste du dragon s'emparèrent du tas de vêtements qu'elle tenait dans ses bras. Levy tomba à terre en observant Gajeel détruire de ses lames les robes multicolores dans un excès de rage. Soudain, elle sentit le regard noir de Gajeel la transpercer. Son aura était démoniaque et il ressemblait à une bête féroce. Il saisit Levy par les cheveux et arracha littéralement la robe de la pauvre bleutée qui hurla de terreur. Puis, elle fut projetée contre la rambarde du navire. Son souffle se coupa et des larmes commencèrent à affluer sur ses joues. Cependant, Gajeel n'en avait pas encore finit avec elle. Son aura noire était palpable et Levy tremblait de tous ses membres. Qui était cet homme ? Qu'avait-il fait du Gajeel qui faisait battre son cœur ? Non, cet homme s'était Gajeel Redfox, le vrai, le monstre sanguinaire. Il se baissa à la hauteur de la jeune femme et écrasa son poing à quelques centimètres de son visage, en fixant de ses prunelles grenat la petite bleue.

**« Qui t'a donné le droit ?! Milly !** **Bordel ! Arrête ! » **

La voix du Dragon d'acier résonna dans l'esprit de Levy qui avait peur de comprendre les raisons qui avait transformé le capitaine. Un sentiment indéfinissable commença alors à naître dans son cœur. Son regard se fit alors plus dur.

**« Laisse-moi passer…» **murmura-t-elle, le regard fixé sur les planches du navire.

Gajeel retira sa main et se redressa, avant de pousser un cri bestial qui fit trembler de peur. Il saisit de nouveau Levy par le cou. Leur regard se croisèrent un bref instant et la bleutée reconnu l'animal qui vivait en lui, brutal et sanguinaire. Les dents du dragon d'acier s'entrechoquées, faisant naitre d'horrible grincement. Non, ce type, c'était pas Gajeel. C'était pas lui. Lui, c'était un véritable monstre incontrôlable ! Et si elle restait prisonnière de son emprise, elle mourrait, sans nul doute. Elle prononça un peu plus fort les quelques mots qui avait déjà franchit le seuil de sa bouche quelques instant auparavant. Gajeel était dément, n'avait cesse d'hurler, de grogner, s'attrapant par moment la tête tout en refermant sa poigne sur le cou de la bleutée. Dans un mouvement de force qu'elle ne se soupçonnait pas, Levy parvint à redresser son regard et à fixer de nouveau le capitaine de l'Iron Dragon. Ses yeux étaient humides certes, mais Gajeel fut déstabilisé par leur intensité.

**« LAISSE-MOI PASSER ! »**

Levy avait hurlé de toutes ses forces tandis que le corps de Gajeel fut projeté par-dessus bord. La bleue tenta de dissimuler les parties de son corps à l'aide du tissu déchiré et partie en courant à toute vitesse en direction de la cale. Lili resta sans voix. Rien n'était prévisible. Il se pencha sur la rambarde et constata que le dragon d'acier flottait sur le dos, le regard dans le vide. Il poussa alors un grognement avant de frapper l'eau de toutes ses forces, visiblement agacé. L'exceed le regardait, indigné, les bras croisé sur la poitrine. Cet imbécile allait encore tout faire foirer.

* * *

**Voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui!**

**En espérant que ça vous plait toujours ;)**

**Un grand MERCI et plein de bisous!**

**PROCHAINE SORTIE: Dimanche 12 octobre 2014**


	8. Chapter 8

**Coucou Tout le monde!  
****Voilà, tjs à l'heure pour mes délais xD**

**Un grand merci à tous pour votre soutient :DD**

**Voilà, après une fin un peu brutale disons, je vire un peu de bords...  
Faut bien satisfaire le Pooki présent dans le coeur de chacun ...**

**Bref, pour ce chapitre, Une dose de Licorne et de Marshmalow (pas trooop non plus mais un peuuuu quand même)**

**Tout de suite, la suite !**

* * *

**REPONSES AUX REVIEWS **

**Poetry-Baby****: Merci pour ta review ! Et oui, Gajeel est un rustre que veux-tu héhé ;) Ils sont pas près d'être ensemble ... mais que serait l'Amour sans péripéties ? xD Non, plus sérieusement... Gajeel est un peu perturbé ... :/**

**KinderSa****: Héhé, c'est fait pour que tu te poses des questions mouhahaha (Façon, je m'en pose moi aussi ._. Je sais pas si c'est normal pour celle qui écrit mais on va dire que oui héhé). J'ai l'impression que j'ai choqué pas mal de monde avec cette fin xD Donc j'espère que le petit retournement de situation te plaira! **

**Kokuto666****: C'est adorable et ça fait vraiment plaisir :D Je sais pas du tout combien de temps va perdurer cette fiction, mais si je peux compter sur ton soutient, alors je ferai de mon mieux pour ne pas te décevoir !**

**La Vague Folle****: Mouhahaa, tant de questions! Mais les réponses (en partie) vont pas trooooop tarder à arriver, mais biensûr, de nouvelles interrogations seront soulevées... C'est un cercle vicieux dont je suis le seul maître Mouahaha ... Bon trop de folie en moi ce soir, merchiii en tout cas de ta fidélité :') **

**Litcht-sama****: Ohayooo ! Et bienvenue dans cet univers étrange et merveilleux! :D Je sais, je fais des fautes é_è mais j'ai toujours été nuleuh pour me relire (en fait, je le fais rarement... ._.) relire un truc que j'ai écrit, ça me semble bizarre... J'te dis pas la galère quand je dois rendre un devoir T.T 'fin breeeifeuh. Merciiii **

**Bon je vous laisse ici moi, et je vous dit BONNE LECTURE!**

* * *

_**Œil**__ pour __**œil**__,  
Et le monde finira __**aveugle**__  
_Gandhi_

Le navire avait déjà repris son envol, et l'incident de tantôt était à des années lumière des esprits. Seul Lily semblait contrarié par ce à quoi il venait d'assister. Jamais encore il n'avait vu son vieil ami s'emporter de la sorte face à la petite bleue... Enfin, depuis qu'il semblait l'avoir accepté au sein de l'équipage… L'Exceed soupira tristement. En y repensant, il avait la nausée. Tant de violence n'était, selon lui, pas nécessaire. Levy s'était enfermée dans la cale et n'avait daigné en sortir, même pas pour prendre quelque chose à manger. Lily avait eut beau insister, la jeune femme refusait de le laisser entrer. De plus, il était certain qu'elle employait avec hargne son pouvoir pour conserver la porte clause. Lorsque Levy McGarden avait décidé d'une chose, peu de personne était en mesure de passer outre sa volonté. La panthère avait retrouvé son apparence ordinaire, sa taille et sa carrure impressionnante qui le rendait si particulier. Il avait également essayé d'échanger quelques mots avec son capitaine et ami, mais celui-ci non plus n'avait pas accepté de s'entretenir avec l'exceed. Décidément, il n'y en avait pas un plus mâture que l'autre! Néanmoins, après avoir campé près d'une heure devant l'antre de Levy, Lili avait finit par jeter l'éponge et avait pris la décision de retenter le coup avec Gajeel. Il n'était pas certain que ce dernier lui donne la moindre explication, mais au moins Lily était convaincu qu'il serait en mesure de juger l'humeur de son vieil ami. Sans perdre une seconde, il rejoint la cabine du Capitaine Redfox. La porte était toujours fermée et aucun bruit ne se faisait entendre. Lili ferma son poing et donna un violent coup de poing dans la porte qui manqua de sortir de son encadrement. C'est sûr, c'était autre chose que la porte ensorcelée de Levy... A la plus grande surprise de l'exceed, Gajeel était assis à son bureau, les mains jointes, soutenant son menton. Le dragon jeta un regard noir à son ami qui resta cloué sur place. Lorsque Lili tenta d'articuler quelque chose, le regard de Gajeel changea de direction et désigna un coin de la pièce. Les yeux de l'Exceed s'empressèrent de distinguer la chose en question, et à cet instant un sourire accompagné d'un « _Gihi_»se dessina sur le visage de Panthère Lily.

**« ****Décidément Gajeel, t'es irrécupérable! »** renchérit-il en saisissant la chose en question avant de refermer avec fracas la porte.

En sortant, l'exceed secoua la tête doucement avant de regarder ce qu'il tenait dans les mains. Quel idiot ce dragon! Enfin, tout ce que Lily espérait c'est que cela suffirait à calmer la bleutée. Justement, il se dirigeait déjà vers la cale du navire. L'ouïe fine du félin lui permit de distinguer quelques sanglots. Lili toqua alors prudemment à la porte de la petite bleue. Comme il s'y attendait, elle ne réagit pas. Soupirant, il appuya sa patte contre la porte et commença à parler d'une voix calme.

**« ****Levy, c'est moi... encore... écoute, je sais que ça ne va pas forcément te plaire, mais j'ai un petit quelque chose pour toi »** il marqua une petite pause craignant l'effet de ses prochaines paroles **« ****C'est de la part de Gajeel****. »**

**« ****J'en ai rien à faire! J'en veux pas! »**

**« ****Levy, laisse moi au moins de montrer de quoi il s'agit... je suis vraiment désolé pour ce qu'il t'a fait mais ne soit pas plus idiote qu'il ne l'est lui et laisse moi entrer. Après promis je te laisse tranquille, mais avant...**** »**

Il ne le temps de finir sa phrase que déjà le verrou de la porte se fit entendre. La porte s'ouvrit bien que personne ne fut derrière, prenant une petite inspiration de courage, Lily poussa la porte dans un léger grincement. Levy était recroquevillée sur elle même près du mat, tentant de cacher ses parties de peau dénudées, les yeux humides et rougis par les larmes. L'Exceed déglutit en s'approchant, tentant malgré tout de faire apparaitre un sourire forcé aux coins de ses commissures. Une fois à la hauteur de la bleutée, il s'agenouilla simplement en face d'elle et se contenta de lui tendre le présent.

**« ****Tiens, il me l'a donné pour toi.**** »**ajouta-t-il.

Levy ne dit mot et se contenta de saisir le petit bout de tissu que venait de lui tendre son ami. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent un instant en découvrant de quoi il s'agissait. Machinalement elle se releva et retrouva l'équilibre de ses deux jambes. Elle déplia le tissu: une petite robe orange muni d'un nœud blanc. La bleue ne savait pas comment réagir. Gajeel avait fait cela pour elle? Lui qui venait pourtant de détruire l'ensemble des vêtements qu'elle avait ramené du palais... Pourquoi? Elle voulu faire un pas en avant mais la poigne ferme de Lily l'en empêcha.

**« ****Ca sert à rien de réagir de la sorte. Je commence à le connaître cet imbécile... Mais au moins, il a fait ça pour toi, peut être une façon à lui de s'excuser. »**

**« ****Je préférerai qu'il me parle plutôt! »**

**« ****Gihi, sur ce point vous êtes totalement différents. L'un emploie le pouvoir des mots, l'autre le pouvoir des poings. »** il se releva **« ****Enfin, c'est pas le plus important. Faudrait que tu songes à sortir de ton trou Levy.**** »**

Sur ses paroles, Lily se dirigea vers la sortie, mais cette fois, se fut les mains de la bleutée qui arrêtèrent son mouvement. L'exceed tourna simplement la tête et hoqueta. Levy le regardait tristement, retenant presque ses larmes, même si certaines parvenaient à passer outre la barrière de ses yeux.

**« ****Dis-moi juste une chose Lili... C'est lui? »** le félin ne semblait pas comprendre les paroles de la jeune femme **« ****C'est lui qui a trahit la reine des fées et qui l'a tué?**** »**

L'accusation de Levy était tombée, sèche et précise, néanmoins, dès lors que ces quelques mots se furent échappés de sa bouche, la panthère s'empressa de constater que les membres de la bleutée tremblaient. La détresse présente dans son regard trahissait l'assurance qu'elle tentait pourtant de faire paraitre dans son ton. Elle attendait simplement une réponse. Cependant, il ignorait si cette fameuse réponse était celle que la bleutée attendait, et une part de lui était convaincue que quelques soient ses prochaines paroles, elles n'étaient en aucun cas celles que Levy espérait.

**« Alors ? Milly, la reine des fées. »**

Lili resta incrédule face aux dires de la bleue. Qui avait bien pu lui parler de Milly? Ses muscles se relâchèrent et il fit entièrement face à la jeune femme, le visage empreint à une légère mine lugubre, qui affola aussitôt le cœur de la bleue. Elle se recroquevilla un peu plus sur elle-même, ramenant la petite robe orangée sur son corps encore dénudé, cachant parfaitement ses parties intimes. Il prit une profonde inspiration, lui laissant à peine le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'il allait dire. Levy paraissait impatiente, son corps frêle tremblait d'une crainte que Lili ne parvenait à cerner tout à fait.

**« ****Milly Cobalt était bien une connaissance de Gajeel » **commença-t-il en se remémorant le visage bienveillant de cette femme qu'il avait lui aussi côtoyé **«Et... en un sens, il a participé à son assassinat. » **la vérité était bien plus compliquée que cela, mais l'exceed jugea qu'il en disait déjà trop, néanmoins, devant la mine décomposée de Levy, il s'empressa d'ajouter ** « Cela remonte à il y a tellement longtemps. Mais ce n'est pas à moi de t'en parler. Si tu veux davantage d'explications, adresse-toi au capitaine, il t'expliquera peut-être.**** »**

Cette fois, Lili disparut en fermant doucement la porte derrière lui. Levy retomba lourdement sur ses genoux, dévastée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Attendre des explications de Gajeel Redfox ? C'était pas demain la veille… Dès qu'elle tentait d'en apprendre un peu plus sur le dragon, celui se braquait, et de nouvelles interrogations émergeaient. Elle ne savait plus quoi penser, mais surtout, elle avait la désagréable impression de se trouver à des années lumières de Gajeel. Qui était-il? Que ressentait-il? Autant d'interrogation dans son esprit qui restaient sans réponses. La vérité, c'est qu'elle s'était sentit proche de lui sans le connaître et maintenant qu'elle s'en apercevait, elle se sentait ridicule. Minable. Pitoyable. Incroyablement égoïste. Son regard roula jusqu'à la petite robe que venait de lui donner Lily. La bleutée la serra de ses petites mains et se releva. Le reste de tissu rose tomba littéralement à ses pieds, dévoilant ainsi son corps, nu. Puis une douce mélodie s'éleva et une étrange lumière scintillante illumina la petite bleue dont les cheveux se soulevèrent légèrement, laissant ainsi apparaître un bandeau orangé dans la tignasse ondulée. Elle leva les bras et la robe passa sur son corps avec délicatesse. Une fois qu'elle eut fini son chant, elle s'observa attentivement. Ses bras étaient recouverts d'un tissu jaune-orangé, retenu par une bande blanche. Décidément, elle sous-estimait réellement l'intensité de ses pouvoirs.

Puis, d'un pas velouté, elle se dirigea vers la porte que l'exceed avait empruntée quelques minutes plus tôt. La petite bleue remonta l'escalier qui menait au pont principal, déterminée. D'accord Gajeel était compliqué, d'accord il était brutal et avait du mal à exprimer ses émotions. Néanmoins, Levy était prête à tout pour réussir à découvrir qui se dissimulait sous cette carapace d'acier. Et tout d'abord, elle devait lui sortir cette Milly de la tête. Soudain, la bleutée se stoppa net. Son cœur lui brûlait et une sensation d'assèchement s'était emparée de sa gorge. Qu' était-ce? De la haine? Non pas tout à fait, elle bouillait oui, mais elle n'en voulait pas à Gajeel... Non, ce qui la surprenait, s'était que cette haine était dirigée vers une autre personne... Le visage de cette dénommée Milly lui revint en tête, avec ses grands yeux jaunes et son teint de lait. Bon sang pourquoi une fille qui appartenait à l'autre monde depuis près de vingt ans la mettait dans un tel état?! Cette fille continuait de tourmenter Gajeel... La mâchoire de la bleue se contracta puis se relâcha instantanément. Jalousie. Voilà ce qu'elle éprouvait! De la jalousie! Elle était submergée par ce sentiment nouveau qui ne cessait de prendre une place de plus en plus considérable dans son cœur. La bleue était jalouse de la reine de fée, et plus précisément, de ce que Gajeel peut ou avait pu ressentir pour elle. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et reprit sa marche. Peut être. Oui, peut-être bien qu'une partie d'elle même n'avait pu s'empêcher de tomber sous le charme de ce pirate aux prunelles ensanglantées. La porte de la calle s'ouvrit sur cette pensée, et comme pour la confirmer, la première chose que vit Levy fut la tignasse hirsute du capitaine Redfox. Ce dernier ce retourna sur elle, inexpressif, comme à son habitude. La bleue détourna alors le regard non, elle n'avait pas besoin de ça. Contre toute attente, le brun s'approcha d'elle, la dominant de toute sa carrure. Il la jugea avant de détourner le regard. C'était quoi ça? De la honte? Du remord? Fière de cette petite victoire sur le terrible dragon, Levy n'hésita pas à se pavaner devant dans sa toute nouvelle robe.

**« ****Merci, elle est bien plus jolie que l'autre. Je ne savais pas que tu étais un as de la couture.**** »**

Lily, quand à lui, qui observait la scène d'un œil distrait, n'en revenait pas. S'était vraiment la même Levy qui était en train de se morfondre quelques minutes plus tôt ? Quel genre de déclique avait-elle bien pu avoir pour retrouver le sourire aussi rapidement… Elle devait sûrement posséder un sérieux côté masochiste cette gamine, pour oser aller à ce point au devant du grand Dragon d'Acier… Maintenant qu'il y repensait, s'était pas la première fois qu'il assistait à ce genre de scène. Il y avait près de vingt longues années que l'exceed n'avait pas vu Gajeel à ce point désemparé devant une femme… Néanmoins, il ne retint pas un petit sourire lors du petit pique qu'elle lança au capitaine. Elle avait du culot cette petite !

**« ****L-La ferme.»** répondit simplement Gajeel surpris de la réaction de la bleutée.

**« ****Je suppose qu'en langage Gajeel ça veut dire que tu me trouves jolie. »**

**« ****Joue pas avec les mots crevette! Il te manque encore une bonne paire de nimbars pour devenir intéressante **_**Gihi**_**.**** »**

Levy gonfla les joues et se détourna du brun. Jusqu'à ce qu'une idée un peu farfelue ne lui traverse l'esprit. Elle s'approcha de la rambarde monta dessus, tout en prenant soin de s'accrocher à un cordage.

**« Toujours une question de poitrine… »** Gajeel accorda une brève attention aux paroles de la bleutée, accompagné un petit sourire carnassier **« ****Tsss. Nul. Tout ça parce que tu sais que je suis trop sensée pour me laisser tomber dans le vide.**** »**

Elle s'apprêtait à redescendre lorsqu'une bourrasque lui fit perdre l'équilibre, la précipitant ainsi dans le vide. Le dragon d'acier souffla d'agacement, tout en laissant naître un petit sourire sur son visage, puis il plongea la tête la première par dessus-bord, déployant ses deux ailes noires. Il passa à travers les nuages, suivant le cri strident de Levy. Une fois qu'il l'eut en vision, il accéléra pour arriver à sa hauteur, mais contre toute attente, il se contenta de se laisser tomber à ses côtés. Levy ne comprenait pas l'attitude du capitaine, puis elle remarqua que sa robe dévoilée une grande partie de ses jambes, et même de son sous-vêtement. Paniquée, elle tenta de se cacher en dépliant sa robe, ce qui semblait amuser Gajeel.

**« Y'a rien de drôle! »**

« **Gihi, tu as voulu te la jouer et regarde où ça t'a mené. Maintenant, supplie-moi**** »**

Levy zyeuta le capitaine de l'Iron Dragon. Il avait l'air déterminé et incroyablement convaincu qu'elle le ferait. Son sourire trahissait son assurance démesurée. Néanmoins, une nouvelle tinte rouge vint s'ajouter sur ses joues déjà bien rosie. Sorti de ce contexte, cette phrase pouvait prendre un tout autre sens… _« Supplie-moi »_ L'avait-il fait exprès ? Tentait-il par ce procédé de la déstabiliser davantage ? Ou alors… Non, c'était absurde !

**« ****Qu-?! Non!**** »** elle observa le bleu de l'océan se rapprocher, et se résigna **« ****S'il te plait Gajeel!**** » ****ce **dernier ne bougea pas d'un iota **« ****Je- je t'en pris Gajeel! Je ferai ce que tu veux! »**

**« ****Ce que je veux?**** »** répéta l'intéressé tout en s'humectant les lèvres

Le visage de Levy s'empourpra alors que les bras robustes du Dragon d'Acier vinrent enlacer son corps. Ses grandes ailes noires se déployèrent alors arrêtant brutalement la chute à quelques centimètres à peine de l'océan. La bleuté n'osait plus faire le moindre mouvement, la tête enfouit dans le torse du capitaine qui la tenait fermement. Son odeur métallique envahit alors les narines de Levy, elle l'huma profondément. Existait-il seulement une chose plus agréable de la chaleur du corps de cet homme? Soudain un petit _« Gihi »_ lui parvint. Instinctivement, la bleue releva les yeux et découvrit le visage amusé de Gajeel.

**« ****Tout ce que je veux, tu sais pas dans quoi tu viens de t'embarquer crevette.**** Je peux être extrêmement exigent dans mes demandes, et pas souvent très catholiques **_**Gihi.**_** »**

**« ****La ferme!**** »** se contenta d'articuler Levy, des images obscènes plein la tête.

Le capitaine de l'Iron Dragon sembla s'offusquer des paroles de la jeune femme, et délaissa son étreinte, laissant Levy franchir les quelques centimètres qui la séparée de l'eau salée. La bleutée sentit le froid la transpercer de part en part, refroidissant ainsi sa chaleur corporelle qui n'avait eut de cesse d'augmenter... Lorsque l'air regagna ses alvéoles, elle pouvait voir Gajeel au dessus, un sourire carnassier dessiné sur le visage. Bon sang, qu'elle cruche elle faisait vraiment ! Elle se revoyait sur la rambarde, toute fière, toute mielleuse… La honte s'empara de son corps et son visage vira au cramoisi.

**« C'est bon viens, j'te ramène, pas la peine de te mettre dans tout tes états pour moi la crevette. **_**Gihi**_** »**

Levy hoqueta, et submergea une partie de son visage dans les flots. Bon sang, il parvenait à sentir son changement de température corporel ?! Non, même pour un dragon, la bleutée en était persuadée, cela n'était pas possible… N'est-ce pas ? En proie au doute, elle n'osa contre argumenter. Peut-être que pour une fois, elle l'avait bien cherché. Sans demander son reste, et le regard posé sur le bleu de l'océan, Levy saisit la main que le capitaine venait de lui tendre. C'est avec une aisance déconcertante que Gajeel sortit le corps de la petite bleue de l'eau. Sa peau était gelé pourtant, le dragon d'acier sentait une étrange chaleur émaner d'elle, il se contenta d'un petit rire de contentement lorsque Levy posa ses mains contre son torse. Ils restèrent ainsi un moment, plusieurs minutes peut-être bien, ou alors, Levy perdait totalement la notion du temps. Soudain, Gajeel émit un grognement qui interpela la bleutée. Ses oreilles lui jouaient-elles un tour ? Alors que l'étreinte du brun se referma avec puissance sur le corps de Levy, celle fut convaincu d'avoir réussit à distinguer, bien qui faiblement un phrase : « J'suis désolé ».

Avait-elle rêvé ? Elle aurait voulu croiser le regard sanglant du dragon pour en être parfaitement convaincue, mais celui-ci ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion. Il donna un violent battement d'aile qui obligea la bleuté à s'agripper un peu plus à lui. Décidemment, Gajeel Redfox était une véritable énigme ambulante. Néanmoins, son cœur se serra légèrement. Cette réaction confirmait ses pensées. Gajeel avait bien eut une histoire avec cette dénommée Milly, la Reine des fées. Elle était partagée. Une partie d'elle aurait voulu tout savoir sur elle, sur eux et les circonstances de sa mort, l'autre ne dirait qu'une chose : l'ignorance. Après tout, s'il avait été son amant, son aimé, celui qui avait partagé sa vie… celui qui l'avait tué. Levy déglutit à cette pensée. Peut-être qu'elle s'était mise à l'idéaliser et qu'en vérité, son cette carapace d'acier, il y en a une autre encore plus solide et féroce… Tout à coup, le temps lui sembla être extrêmement long. Ne devraient-ils pas déjà avoir atteint le navire ? Elle décolla légèrement sa tête du torse du brun et chercha son regard, interloquée. Gajeel ne lui accorda qu'un bref coup d'œil avant de faire une vrille sur le côté droit, ce qui provoqua un petit cri de stupeur de la part de la bleue.

Désormais, ils étaient à l'horizontal. Le cœur de Levy battait à deux cent à l'heure, alors que l'adrénaline faisait battre sa tempe. Les yeux clos, elle se concentrait sur sa propre respiration, tentant tant bien que mal de lui faire retrouver un rythme normal. Chose faite, elle ouvrit un œil sur le dragon d'acier qui souriait simplement. Surprise, Levy tourna légèrement la tête pour découvrir un spectacle grandiose. Ils volaient au dessus des nuages, donnant l'impression de survoler un océan de crème fouetté. Soudain, elle sentit les bras de Gajeel s'ouvrirent et libérer son corps. Elle s'attendait de nouveau à se sentir tomber, mais au lieu de cela, elle dessina un cercle dans les airs avant de se retrouver allongée sur le ventre. Elle manqua de s'étouffer en constatant qu'elle se trouvait désormais sur le dos du dragon. Son regard roula à gauche puis à droite, examinant se plus près ces grandes ailes noires. La bleuté tendit une main afin de pouvoir toucher l'étrange matière qui les composées. C'était incroyablement doux à certains endroits, plus rugueux d'autre part, comme des fragments d'os. Levy abandonna alors les ailes du dragon pour se concentrer sur le paysage céleste qui s'offrait à elle. Fascinée, la bleutée prit un peu d'assurance. Tout en jetant de léger regard au dragon d'acier, elle se redressa doucement, jusqu'à être assise à califourchon, ses jambes pendant de part en part du corps de Gajeel. D'une main craintive, elle parvint à atteindre un nuage. L'emprunte de sa main fendait en deux l'épais manteau blanc.

Emerveillée, Levy garda sa main levée et commença à murmurer quelques paroles que Gajeel feignit de ne pas entendre, du moins, jusqu'à ce que quelque chose de blanc n'atterrisse sur son visage. Intrigué, et légèrement déstabilisé, le Dragon d'acier porta une main à son nez, cette substance avait quelque chose de particulier. Il lécha son doigt et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Il releva alors la tête et découvrit Levy riant aux éclats, le visage recouvert de crème fouettée. Devant ce spectacle, le terrible Gajeel ne pu retenir un petit sourire. Doux. Levy n'en vit rien, trop occupé à jouer avec les nuages transformés en aliment succulent.

Ils restèrent dans les cieux un long moment, mais évidemment, toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin. Et Gajeel marqua cela par une plongée en pique sans prévenir la petite bleue qui dû se cramponner de toutes ses forces aux épaules du dragon pour ne pas tomber. Ils gagnèrent le vaisseau en quelques secondes si à peine, et la vitesse contraint Levy à garder les yeux clos. Cette dernière espérait qu'il n'en était pas de même pour Gajeel… Puis elle sentit son corps partir en avant et faire un roulé-boulé sur des planches en bois.

**« Tout va comme tu veux Levy ? » **l'interrogea une voix familière.

**« Oui ! » **répondit la bleuté aussitôt en se redressant pour faire face à la panthère qui se tenait debout devant elle.

**« Tu m'as l'air… Hum je sais pas trop, ébouriffée ? » **

**« Ca va, ne t'en fais pas. »**

L'exceed jeta un regard intrigué au capitaine qui ne prit pas la peine de répondre. Levy suivit également Gajeel du regard. Un autre membre de l'équipage venait de l'appeler, et sans perdre une seconde, le dragon d'acier disparut dans sa cabine. Lili se dressa alors devant la petite, les pattes fermement croisés sur sa poitrine, un air situé entre l'inquiétude et l'amusement pouvait se lire sur son visage. Levy redressa la tête, béate et se confronta au regard sévère de l'exceed.

**« Dis-moi Levy… » **s'apercevant de l'air mielleux qui persistait sur son visage, Levy secoua frénétiquement la tête de gauche à droite **« Je t'ai bien dis de ne pas être aussi idiote que lui… Mais j'me souviens pas t'avoir ordonné d'être aussi cruche avec lui ! » **il marqua un petit silence dans un soupire réprobateur **« Est-ce que tu as des sentiments pour lui ? »**

La question était arrivée comme une flèche, perçante et vive. La bleutée détourna le regard, incapable de formuler la moindre réponse. Avait-elle de véritable sentiment pour lui ? Des sentiments aux sens que l'entendait Lili à cette heure ? Une partie d'elle, c'est ce qu'elle avait pensé un peu plus tôt… Mais maintenant que la question lui était correctement posée, elle avait envie de répondre positivement. Néanmoins, elle resta muette. Trop honteuse que son secret est été découvert avec tant de facilité. Après tout, elle-même, venait à peine de se rendre compte de ce qu'elle ressentait ! C'était injuste que cela semble aussi évident pour la panthère. Devant le mutisme de la jeune femme, Lili se contenta de prendre une profonde inspiration.

**« Tu dois avoir un côté maso au fond de toi. »** finit-il par lâcher dans un rire que Levy connaissait par cœur.

Lily avait plus que raison. N'importe qui, doté d'un minimum de jugeote, aurait pris ses jambes à son cou devant l'imposant Dragon d'Acier. Elle non, au contraire. Elle avait ce besoin inexplicable d'aller au devant de lui, de lui tenir tête. La bleutée était pourtant souvent terrifié par les changements d'humeur de l'homme, cependant sa brutalité était exquise. Elle secoua la tête avec panache. S'était quoi encore que cette idée stupide et complètement obscène ! Personne de sensé ne penserait une telle chose ! C'est jouer avec le feu que de courir après un Dragon… La jeune femme tourna alors le dos à l'exceed et se dirigea vers le pont supérieur, elle avant besoin de se retrouver seule un moment avec elle-même afin de tergiverser sur cet étrange sentiment qui avait gagné son cœur. Cela pouvait-il s'apparenter à de l'amour ? Du désire ? Ou autre chose ? Elle s'appuya sur la rambarde, posant sa tête sur ses paumes. Elle n'avait jamais ressentit tant de sentiments différents converger en un même sens et pourtant… Elle soupira, quand soudain, une voix lui parvint. Une voix rauque et métallique. Gajeel n'était-il pourtant pas dans sa cabine ? La petite bleue chercha un peu partout l'origine du bruit, et tomba sur une légère fente, tout juste assez grande pour y voir d'un œil à travers. Elle observa les alentours, avant de s'agenouiller et de poser son œil contre la fente. En effet, elle avait bien reconnue la voix de Dragon. Il était assis à son bureau, seul, affalés sur son siège, les pieds sur un coin de la table, un écrou en bouche. Devant lui, Levy n'eut aucun mal à deviner une lacrima de communication. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle en voyait une, mais cela lui faisait toujours bizarre. Après tout, avant tout cela, cet objet lui serait apparut comme une œuvre de Satan… Comme pour la plupart des habitants du continent, qui ignorent tout de la magie des eaux profondes de l'Océans.

_**« Tu as les informations ? »**_ demanda une vois déformée par la lacrima.

**« Oui. On fait route vers l'archipel de Pegasus en ce moment même. L'Iron Dragon a pris une longueur d'avance sur les autres navires de la coalition, afin d'être en mesure de retrouver notre dragon. » **répondit sèchement Gajeel.

_**« C'est un excellent travail Kurogane… Bientôt, le pouvoir sera renversé. Il faut croire que tu as su trouver ton camp chez SaberTooth. » **_

**« La ferme. Rien à foutre de vos histoires de camps à la con ! Tout ce que j'veux c'est plus de pouvoir, le reste j'm'en branle royal. »**

_**« Cela ne m'étonne pas du cruel Kurogane. Je serai de récompenser comme il se doit, et je ne parle pas simplement de pouvoir, mais de sexe. »**_

Le Capitaine ne répondit pas et se contenta de raccrocher. De son côté, Levy hoqueta. Trop d'information circulaient dans son esprit. S'était quoi encore que cette histoire ? Une alliance avec d'autres personnes ? Une trahison envers Fairy Tail ?! Gajeel était réellement capable de cela ?! Les yeux de la bleutée s'humidifièrent. Encore une fois, elle avait été candide, elle avait cru être en mesure de comprendre les choses, mais la vérité est, elle, bien plus compliquée. Chaque fois qu'une fenêtre s'ouvrait, une porte se refermait. Plus rien n'était clair. La confiance n'est donc pas une vertu connue des pirates ? Levy n'était pas en colère, non, elle était tout simplement déçue, encore une fois. Déçue d'avoir bêtement pensé qu'elle était en mesure de s'intégrer, et de faire changer les autres. Il fallait qu'elle se rende à l'évidence, un pirate reste un pirate, on ne peut changer la nature humaine, alors qu'elle idée de vouloir essayer de le faire avec une créature mythologique ?

La bleutée prit une profonde inspiration. Il fallait qu'elle parte. Il fallait qu'elle trouve une solution. Soudain, les visages de Lucy, Erza, Juvia, Grey, Natsu et tous les autres lui revinrent en tête. Elle ne pouvait pas rester sans rien faire, ne serait-ce que pour eux. Il fallait qu'elle fasse de son mieux pour empêcher Gajeel et ses hommes de retrouver la trace de ce dragon, et la meilleure solution pour cela, s'était de le trouver avant qu'ils ne le trouvent ! Elle se redressait, plus déterminée que jamais, elle sera fermement ses poings, et observa l'horizon. La Terre était en vue. Un craquement se fit entendre derrière elle et elle se retourna, le regard toujours aussi sévère. La silhouette du Dragon d'Acier apparut alors et Levy le dévisagea, plein de dégout. Une fois le navire arrêté, elle partirait seule de son côté.

**« Qu'est-ce que t'as d'un coup Crevette ? » **se moqua le brun devant son air déterminée.

Le navire se stabilisa et les cordes furent jetées, permettant ainsi le débarquement. Levy lança un regard sur sa droite. Avec un peu de chance, elle parviendrait à sauter et à attraper cette corde avant qu'il ne bouge, mais pour cela, il fallait qu'elle trouve quelque chose d'assez puissant pour qu'il n'esquisse pas le moindre mouvement. Elle fronça les sourcils et le toisa de haute en bas, non sans surprendre Gajeel.

**« A toi de me le dire, **_**Kurogane**_**.» **puis elle sauta dans le vide, attrapant une corde à la volé et manquant de se brûler les mains dans la descente.

* * *

**J'espère que vous avez apprécié! Si oui, un petit commentaire, ça fait plaisireuh :D**

**Bisouuuus**

**PROCHAINE PUBLICATION /!\ 02 Novembre 2014 /!\**


	9. Chapter 9

**SURPRISE !**

**Oui, je sais on est Mardi, pas dimanche  
on est en octobre, pas en Novembre**

Mais j'avais la pêche et j'me suis dit: "Bon Inu, c'est peut-être l'heure de poster ce chapitre, tu l'as finis drôlement en avance!  
Ca sert à rien de le regarder prendre la poussière dans ton ordi!

**Enfin, tant de Blabla pour vous dire que le chapitre neuf est en ligne (un peu beaucoup) en avance!**

**Merci de lire cette fiction, du fond du coeur ^^ je sais pas si vous êtes nombreux, mais j'men fous, du moment que ceux qui lisent, aiment, je suis comblée :D**

**Bon, je suis vraiment navrée, ce chapitre sortant en avance, je ne répondrai pas dans celui-ci à vos commentaires  
*me tapez pas é_è***

**En revanche, si vous avez, je sais pas moi, envie de parler, raconter votre vie, débattre sur Fairy Tail ou n'importe quoi en rapport ou non avec cette histoire...**

**Lâchez un commentaire Wesh!**

**Non plus sérieusement, je suis disposée à vous écrire de la pluie et du beau temps :D**

**Sur ce camarades, bonne lecture**

**3 **

* * *

_**L'intelligence**__ en se remplissant de __**mots**__,  
se remplit aussi  
de la __**nature des choses**__  
_Hegel_

Levy courait, elle courait aussi vite que ses jambes le lui permettait. Ignorant son souffle haletant, ignorant son flan douloureux, les yeux rivés sur les arbres qui défilaient devant elle. Comment avait-elle pu être aussi stupide, aussi candide?! L'air pénétrait et quitter si brutalement que sa gorge commençait à lui brûler. La salive semblait s'évaporer de sa muqueuse buccale, continuant de l'assécher davantage. Gajeel Redfox n'était autre qu'un monstre doublé d'un traitre! La compassion ne fait pas partie de son Adn, il ne connaissait que la fourberie et le pouvoir! La bleutée ne pouvait cependant qu'être extrêmement déçue par le comportement du brun. Elle avait quelque part, énormément de mal à le comprendre. Souffrait-il de schizophrénie? Après tout, il capable de passer d'un être doux à un monstre sanguinaire! Levy secoua frénétiquement la tête, l'heure n'était pas à la psychanalyse de cette être hybride aux pouvoirs démesurés. Non, elle avait une mission de la plus haute importance à accomplir: trouver le dragon avant lui. Si elle y parvenait, alors elle lui épargnerait une vie de débauche et de danger. Elle devait faire de son mieux. Elle devait faire tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour protéger cet être, objet de convoitise de deux groupes de pirates qui ne pensent qu'à leur intérêt personnel! Réduire l'existence d'une personne à une vulgaire arme, il n'y avait rien de plus écœurant, même venant de la part d'être aussi répugnant que des pirates.

Les visages des quelques pirates qu'elle avait rencontré sur Fairy Tail lui revinrent à l'esprit. Natsu, Lucy, Grey, Juvia, Erza et même Lily... Tous ces hommes et ces femmes n'étaient pas de mauvais bougres, bien au contraire, ils avaient accueilli la petite bleue à bras ouverts. Ils étaient parvenus à lui prouver que la notion de "mal" qu'elle s'était toujours faite, pouvait être déclinable. C'est vrai, si, par le plus grand des hasards, le dragon était recueilli par l'un des autres navires, à l'exception de celui de Laxus, bien entendu, il pourrait parvenir à s'épanouir... En revanche, si Gajeel parvenait à lui mettre la main dessus, il le donnerait comme avantage à l'alliance de Sabertooth, et cela serait une véritable catastrophe pour Fairy Tail! Les dents de Levy s'entrechoquèrent dans un excès de rage. Hors de question qu'elle perde cette fois-ci! Elle ne pouvait compter que sur elle-même. Alors, elle continua d'accélérer le pas. Cette île était bien plus imposante qu'elle ne le laissait paraître depuis les cieux. A cette pensée, la bleutée ne put s'empêcher un regard inquiet au-dessus de son épaule. Personne ne la suivait, et le navire n'était pas dans son champ de vision… Elle ferma les yeux et accéléra. Ce n'était pas le moment d'éprouver de quelconques regrets ! Néanmoins, ses sourcils s'arquèrent, et les prunelles de Levy se mirent à fixer le sol, l'air absent. Elle se souvenait de l'expression du visage de Gajeel lorsqu'elle l'avait surnommé _« Kurogane »_. Ses pupilles s'étaient rétractées et ses lèvres entrouvertes. Qu'est-ce que tout cela pouvait encore bien signifier ? Puis la voix à travers la lacrima lui revint également. S'était une femme, la bleutée n'avait pas le moindre doute là-dessus. Cette fois-ci, il ne devait pas s'agir d'une simple trainée, mais bien d'un membre de l'alliance de Sabertouth. Levy tilta, contrairement à Fairy Tail, s'était une femme qui commandait cette coalition ! Et apparemment, elle avait l'air de savoir récompenser comme il se doit ses membres…

_« Tu ne fais pas le poids, arrête de te torturer, il ne voudra jamais de toi… Personne n'a jamais eu besoin de toi Levy McGarden »_

Son cœur manqua un battement, et son souffle, déjà passablement éreinté pas sa course, ne daigna pas quitter ses alvéoles. Encore cette voix ! Paniquée, la bleue observa partout autour d'elle, le sang affluant dans ses veines, la faisant trembler. Personne. Pas de trace d'une quelconque trace de vie.

_« Un monstre reste un monstre Levy McGarden. »_

Cette fois-ci, un vent puissant vient la percuter de plein fouet, la faisant tomber à la renverse. Lorsque la bleuté rouvrit les yeux, elle découvrit un silhouette charbonneuse, se décomposant à chaque pas, et dont deux points écarlates semblait la traverser. Levy déglutit, et instinctivement son corps se mit à bouger. Ses bras cherchèrent le plus loin possible une issue, alors que ses jambes ne cessées de se rapprocher de son corps. Puis, alors que la silhouette continuait d'avancer, Levy se releva à la hâte et s'empressa de reprendre sa course. Ce n'était décidément pas un rêve. Quelque chose ou quelqu'un tentait d'entrer une communication avec elle… Quoi que ce soit, la bleutée ressentait une aura lourde et négative émaner de cette chose, il était hors de question d'établir le contacte ! Non, elle sentait que cette chose était dangereuse, et malveillante. Elle retrouva un rythme encore supérieur à celui de tantôt, du moins jusqu'à ce que le sol ne se dérobe sous l'un de ses pieds, propulsant son corps léger en arrière. Le cœur de la petite bleue fit un bon dans sa poitrine alors qu'elle se sentait tomber sans retenue dans le vide. Instinctivement, ses mains cherchèrent quelques choses à quoi se rattraper, cependant, ses doigts s'écorchèrent contre la paroi rugueuse. Paniquée, Levy ne perdait pas espoir pour autant, l'une de ses mains meurtries finit par attraper une racine qui sortait de terre. Non, elle n'avait pas encore dit son dernier mot! Les pieds dans le vide, elle s'accrochait fermement à ce bout de bois, seule rempart entre elle et une mort certaine. Son cerveau réfléchissait à toute vitesse, elle devait trouver des paroles, une suite de mot cohérente qui la sortirait de ce mauvais pas. Elle garda les paupières clauses un instant et lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, une délicate mélodie s'échappait de ses lèvres. La racine s'illumina alors et commença à s'allonger, permettant ainsi à Levy de regagner la terre ferme une trentaine de mètres plus bas. Chose faite, la bleutée ne put s'empêcher un petit sourire de contentement, tout en s'essuyant le front d'un revers de manche.

**« ****Incroyable! »**

La jeune femme sursauta à l'entente de ce mot. Dans sa course folle, elle avait complètement oubliée qu'elle n'était pas la seule présente sur l'île. Elle se retourna sur une petite fille, une tête à peine plus petite qu'elle, munit de deux couettes d'un bleu abysse incroyables et de grands yeux couleur chocolat. Cette petite était tout simplement adorable dans sa petite robe rayée jaune et bleue. Levy la gratifia d'un petit sourire gêné. Elle n'avait pas encore pris l'habitude qu'on la complimente sur ses aptitudes magiques.

**« ****Vous êtes une magicienne?! Une vraie!**** »** continua la petite, émerveillée.

**« ****Euh... c'est compliqué...**** »**

**« C'est tellement rare de croiser des gens dotés de magie ! Vous n'êtes pas d'ici n'est-ce pas ? » **elle ne lui laissa pas l'occasion de répondre **« Vous avez fait un voyage ? Vous avez vu le monde extérieur ?! »**

Levy eut une impression de déjà vue. Ce visage innocent, insouciant et illuminé par l'idée d'aventure, elle ne le connaissait que trop bien… Elle avait eu le même pendant des années durant. Soudain le souvenir de plusieurs navires de pirates lui revint en mémoire

**« ****Il ne faut pas rester ici! Ça risque de devenir dangereux! Des pirates viennent, et ils ne sont pas très commodes...**** »**

**« ****Des... pirates?**** »** répéta la petite abêtie par la nouvelle.

Cette annonce sembla inquiéter la petite bleue à un degré que Levy ne soupçonnait pas le moins du monde. Ses pupilles s'étaient dilatées et l'horreur faisait trembler ses membres. La bleutée attrapa la main de la petite et l'entraina alors dans sa course. Elle n'avait aucune idée de quelle direction prendre, néanmoins, elle devait éloigner cette petite le plus possible de la côte. Soudain, la force de l'enfant l'empêcha de faire un pas supplémentaire. Levy l'observa. La petite avait les yeux fermés et le nez aux aguets. Soudain, à son tour, la petite fille l'entraina, dans une toute autre direction à l'aide d'une force bien trop importante pour une gamine de sa corpulence. Paniquée, Levy tenta de la ralentir en vain.

**« Attends!**** »** parvint à articuler Levy dans un souffle.

La jeune enfant s'arrêta un instant, permettant à son aînée de reprendre ses forces, et de satisfaire ses pauvres alvéoles en manque d'air. Bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait courir vite cette môme ! Levy posa ses deux mains sur ses genoux et fixa la petite dans ses prunelles chocolatées.

**« ****Tu as compris ce que je viens de dire? Il faut partir »** répéta Levy inlassablement.

**« ****J'ai très bien compris, c'est pourquoi je t'emmène dans ma cachette. C'est mon père qui l'a construite pour moi, dans le cas éventuel d'une attaque de pirates! »**

Levy resta muette, elle ne s'attendait pas à cette réponse de la part de la petite, ni de lire cette lueur de détermination dans son regard. Elle décida de laisser l'enfant la guider encore, après tout, si cette cachette était sûre... Un détail l'intriguait cependant, comment se faisait-il que cette petite avait une cachette, qui, d'après ce qu'elle venait de comprendre avait été construite par son père, ce lieu était-il sujet à de nombreuses attaques ?

Leur course perdura encore une quinzaine de minute avant que Levy ne distingua qu'un immense rocher placé juste devant une petite colline recouverte de verdure. La petite fille s'arrêta net, pris une profonde inspiration et souffla une légère brise sur la pierre qui devint un poids plume, et s'écarta de l'entrée d'une étrange grotte obscure. L'enfant saisit de nouveau la main d'une Levy abasourdie par ce qu'elle venait de voir, et la traina avec une facilité déconcertante à l'intérieur.

**« ****Cette grotte est entourée par un sort. Personne ne peut la détecter depuis l'extérieur. C'est mon père qui l'a construire en prévision de ce jour. »**

Levy ne comprenait pas réellement le pourquoi du comment de la nécessité d'une telle cachette sur cette petite île... à moins que le père de cette enfant n'est besoin de se protéger… A moins qu'il ne sache qu'on le recherche ! Les yeux de la bleuté s'écarquillèrent, à moins, qu'il ne soit autre que le dragon dont il est question...

A la grande surprise de la bleutée, la grotte n'était ni humide ni obscure. Au contraire, cela s'apparentait davantage à une petite maisonnette parfaitement aménagée, qu'à une simple caverne lugubre. Le plafond était voûté et un chandelier tombait en son centre, éclairant la pièce, composée d'une table modeste, en bois, sûrement faite mains et d'une cheminée. Les pièces étaient séparées par des murs de terre contenant une petite ouverture, mais qui était dissimulée derrière un rideau magenta. Ce n'était pas qu'un simple refuge en cas d'alerte! C'était un véritable lieu de vie! Levy finit par se tourner vers l'enfant, incrédule.

**« ****C'est ton père qui a fait tout cela?**** »**

**« ****Oui! Il a toujours craint qu'un jour des gens mal intentionnés ne viennent, alors il a construit cet abris. Maintenant que nous sommes dedans, il a dû être alerté... Il ne devrait pas trop tarder.**** »**

**« ****Ton père...**** »** Levy chercha ses mots **« i****l possède des pouvoirs, disons, particuliers?**** Un peu comme les miens ? »**

La petite fille leva les yeux au ciel comme pour y trouver la réponse.

**« ****Disons qu'il est comme toi, oui! C'est comme un magicien!**** »**soudain, elle poussa un petit cri et ses joues virèrent au rose **« j****e suis désolée, je ne suis pas une bonne hôtesse, je ne t'ai, enfin... vous désirez quelque chose?**** »**

**« ****Heu... non...**** »** décidément cette petite sortait de l'ordinaire **« ****au fait, moi c'est Levy McGarden. Enchantée****. »**

**« ****Je suis désolée! »** continua l'enfant, pivoine **« ****Je m'appelle Wendy, Wendy Marvel... désolée, c'est rare que je reçoive de la visite... encore désolée...**** »**

**« ****Ne t'excuse pas, ce n'est rien**** »** lui répondit Levy dans un petit sourire complice « Attendons que ton père ren- »

Elle n'avait eu le temps de finir sa phrase qu'une secousse retentit, la faisant sursauter par la même occasion. Une silhouette d'homme apparut alors. Il était plutôt grand, athlétique, avec une tignasse brune en bataille, de grands yeux turquoise et une étrange cicatrice mangeait une grande partie de son visage sur le côté gauche. Dès lors qu'il apparut dans le champ de vision de ladite Wendy, celle-ci lui sauta au cou sans retenue. L'Homme referma son étreinte sur le petit corps de l'enfant, mais son regard, lui, resta braqué sur l'intrus ; Levy. Ses pupilles étaient d'un noir sans nom et lorsqu'il lâcha la petite, il l'a plaça instinctivement derrière lui, avant d'avancer craintivement en direction de la bleutée.

**« ****Qui est-ce Wendy?**** »** il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre **« ****On avait dit pas d'étranger ici...**** »**

**« ****Il faut croire que Wendy ne retient pas ce qu'on lui dit, même si cela et pour son propre bien!**** »**

La voix sévère et féminine venait de derrière l'homme. Levy cligna des yeux trois fois de suite pour être sûre de ne pas être en pleine hallucination. Debout, bien droite, dégageant une incroyable prestance, se tenait un petit chat d'une couleur nacre fabuleuse. Un exceed! Ce petit chat à l'air hautain était de la même espèce que Lily et Happy! Le chat ailé, vint se poster aussitôt devant la petite Wendy, témoignant une complicité évidente. Cela était bien la preuve que cet homme était un dragon ! Cependant, certain éléments la perturbait, comme le fait que le petite était parvenue à ouvrir, sans le moindre effort l'entrée de cette grotte. Et si le dragon qu'elle cherchait était en réalité _une dragonne_ ? Tout s'accéléra alors dans son cerveau, elle retourna les informations dans tous les sens et parvint à une toute nouvelle conclusion. Son regard passa de l'enfant à l'exceed, sans oublier l'homme. Oui, elle n'avait pas d'autre explication plus convaincante. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent et les mots sortirent sans réelle autorisation de sa part.

**« ****Vous ne pouvez pas le père biologique de cet enfant...**** »** murmura-t-elle comme pour se convaincre elle-meme.

**« ****Cela ne vous regarde-****»** commença-t-il.

**« ****ESPÈCE D'IMBECILE! Évidemment que ça me concerne! Les pirates viennent pour elle! C'est un dragon!**** »** hurla Levy hors d'elle.

**« ****Drambalt... cette fille en sait trop pour être totalement innocente...**** »** affirma le chat avant de se tourna vers la bleue **« ****Qui es-tu et comment ce fait-il que tu connaisse la véritable identité de Wendy?**** »**

**« ****Je me suis faite capturée par des Pirates et j'ai entendu parlé de la lutte acharnée que se vouait de clan adverse pour la retrouver! Et maintenant je suis convaincue que c'est pas ce pseudo abri qui va la protéger! Certains d'entre eux sont des monstres, avides de sang et terriblement dangereux! Il faut partir maintenant! »** elle avait perdu si vite que ses lèvres continuaient de trembler.

Le dénommé Drambalt s' approcha d'elle et lui accorda un petit sourire, avant d'aller s' asseoir à la table.

**« ****Nous sommes dans un abris magique, personne au monde n'est en mesure de nous trouver ici… euh... »**

**« ****Levy.**** »**

L'homme acquiesça d'un bref mouvement du menton. La bleutée se contenta d'attraper son bras gauche, l'air gênée. Peut être que son intervention ne servait à rien, cet homme semblait parfaitement savoir ce qu'il faisait... La petite Wendy était en sécurité avec lui. Drambalt regagna la chaise et invita Levy à le rejoindre. Elle déclina poliment l'invitation d'un signe de la tête. Bien que la petite Wendy semblait tout à fait réceptive, cet homme, lui, avait au contraire l'air peu convaincu par ses propos. Un milliard de questions bouillonnant à travers son esprit. Néanmoins, la pensée seule de verbaliser ces différentes interrogations la rendait nerveuse. Plus précisément, ce dénommé Drambalt la rendait nerveuse. L'homme sortit de sa poche une longue pipe en piteuse état et l'alluma à laide d'une allumette qu'il venait de frotter contre sa semelle. Levy l'observait sans mot dire, trop intimidé par les prunelles émeraude qui continuait de la fixer. Drambalt recracha la fumer, formant un écran grisâtre qui vint se dissoudre sur le visage de la bleue, qui s'empressa de retenir une petite toux. Il valait dire qu'elle n'avait jamais réellement été habituée à l'odeur prenante du tabac, et ses poumons ne manquèrent de s'offusquer de ces nouvelles particules épaisses. L'homme passa un bras sur le dossier de sa chaise et plaça sa jambe droite sur la gauche.

**« ****Tu étais une victime des pirates...**** »** commença l'homme à la pipe, suspicieux **« ****Cependant, j'ignorais que c'est êtres faisaient des prisonniers...**** »** il disparu soudainement du champ de vision de Levy, seule la pie vint s'écraser lourdement sur le sol, puis, presque instantanément, elle sentit une lame pressée contre sa gorge **« ****Y'a quelques choses qui tourne pas rond dans ton explication gamine! Tu es l'une des leurs?!**** »**

**« ****Papa, arrête!**** »** hurla la petite dragonne effrayée à l'idée de voir la tête de sa nouvelle amie rouler au sol.

La bleutée garda cependant son calme. Elle comprenait les intentions qui animaient l'homme. Elle n'avait jamais eut de parents, ni de frère et sœur, pourtant ce sentiment de protection lui paraissait tout à fait naturel. Après tout, n'avait-elle pas elle aussi agit sur un coup de tête en s'enfuyant de l'Iron Dragon ? Ne voulait-elle pas par-dessous tout éviter que Fairy Tail ne perde ? N'était-elle pas prête à tout pour être utile à cette enfant ?! Le regard de Drambalt ne cessa de passer de sa fille à sa captive, hésitant. Levy en profita pour murmurer quelques paroles, une douce mélodie qui apaisa les cœurs et réduisit les tensions présentent dans la pièce. Lorsque le père revint sur la jeune femme, il constata avec stupeur que les paroles de la bleutée s'élevaient illuminaient son corps, à lui, mais pas uniquement, Wendy, l'Exceed et même Levy subissaient les mêmes effets. Malgré tout, la magie qu'employait la jeune femme ne dégageait rien de maléfique, au contraire, elle était aussi pure que l'eau qui s'écoule des sources aux sommets des montagnes. Ses yeux s'exorbitèrent presque lorsqu'il constata que le couteau qu'il tenait fermement entre ses doigts venait de se changer en un lys blanc somptueux. Interloqué, il s'écarta de Levy, arquant un sourcil. Qui était cette gamine bordel? Tranquillement, la jeune femme termina son chant et l'atmosphère enchantée s'effaça. C'est alors qu'elle lança un regard sérieux, emplis de détermination à un Drambalt qui ne savait plus réellement quoi penser de ce petit bout de femme qui se tenait devant lui.

**« ****Je vous ai dit la stricte vérité Monsieur. Je me suis enfui dès lors que nous sommes arrivés sur cette île. Néanmoins, le capitaine n'a sûrement pas dit son dernier mot...**** »** elle marqua une petite pause, comme attristée par les paroles qui s'apprêtaient à jaillir de ses lèvres **« ****Et maintenant que je me suis enfuis, je crains que sa colère ne soit sans mesure...**** »**

Drambalt observa un long moment la bleutée, cette gamine était pour le moins atypique, elle avait vécue avec des pirates, avait dû être maltraité, et pourtant l'expression de son visage indiquait un certain remords. Il n'était pas du genre à se laisser attendrir par la première venue, mais pour une raison qu'il ne parvenait à expliquer clairement, il se résolu à la croire. Son visage était imprégné de sincérité, s'en était presque exaspérant. Il lui accorda un petit sourire apaisant et déposa une main rassurante sur son épaule.

**« Nous sommes en sûreté ici Levy. Viens plutôt boire un peu de thé, cela te détendra sûrement. »**

La jeune femme se retourna d'abord surprise par le changement de comportement de l'homme, mais finit par sourire à son tour, et acquiesça, séduite par l'assurance de l'homme. Sans perdre une seconde, elle prit place à l'une des chaises qui entouraient la table. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et expira tout l'air présent dans ses poumons, jusqu'à la dernière particule de sa plus profonde alvéole. Elle craignait la fureur de Gajeel... Pourtant, une partie d'elle même souhaitait qu'il la retrouve. Du plus profond de son être, Levy voulait revoir le visage du grand brun. Elle le désirait réellement. Ce sentiment était tout bonnement absurde! Qui serait assez stupide pour aller à ce point se jeter dans la gueule du loup et en redemander encore et encore? Levy repensa à la conclusion de Lily. Elle était peut être maso en fin de compte. Elle fut tirée de ses pensées par le son cristallin du thé se déversant dans sa tasse. Elle releva les yeux sur le chat à l'air hautain qui la servait. Pas l'ombre d'un doute... C'était une exceed, au même titre que Panthère Lily et Happy. La seule différence qu'il s'agissait d'une femelle et qu'elle semblait pour le moins caractérielle! La jeune chatte portait une petite robe rose pâle que faisait habilement ressortir son pelage nacre. Drambalt et Wendy l'avaient rejoint, et l'enfant souriait de contentement. Soudain une ribambelle de questions s'invitèrent de nouveau dans l'esprit de la bleutée. Elle saisit sa tasse et la porta à ses lèvres avant de souffler délicatement dessus.

**« ****Je me demandais, puisque Wendy est votre fille, qu'elle âge avez-vous? Quel est votre rapport aux dragons? Est-ce que les autres connaissent votre existence? Comment avez-vous fait pour garder l'existence de Wendy secrète? Et est-ce...**** »**

**« ****Doucement petite! Tu vas finir par t'arracher les muscles de la langue à force de poser des questions!**** »** Il marqua une petite pause et lança un petit regard amplis de mélancolie à la petite fille aux yeux chocolat **« ****Je ne suis pas le vrai père de Wendy si tu veux tout savoir... si l'on ramène Wendy à l'âge dragon, cela lui ferait pas loin de cent huit ans, alors que je n'ai moi même que quarante huit ans, même si entre nous, je fais bien plus jeune que mon âge. » **il chercha le verdict de l'agente féminine attablée, mais constata qu'il n'était pas en accords avec ses dires, légèrement résigné, il continua **« J'ai trouvé Wendy il y a bientôt trente ans, alors que je venais de finir mon service dans la marine. J'avais à peine dix-huit ans, et le navire sur lequel j'avais embarqué fit escale sur cette île perdue au fin fond de l'archipel de Pegasus. Nous avions pour mission de faire des rondes afin de repérer d'éventuelles traces de pirates, l'île étant la seule de l'archipel à ne pas être habité à cause de son environnement inhospitalier. Alors que je faisais une ronde un peu plus au nord, dans la partie montagneuse de l'île, je suis tombé sur Wendy et Charuru, toutes deux apeurées et terrifiées à ma vue. Elles étaient incroyablement maigres et Wendy était d'une pâleur maladive. En remarquant leur état, je me suis douté que cela devait faire des années maintenant qu'elles vivaient seules toutes les deux. Alors j'ai voulu, dans un premier temps les amené au Q.G. pour qu'elles soient rapatriées sur le continent. » **il marqua une pause afin de reprendre son souffle et lança un petit sourire à l'exceed **« Cependant, Charuru n'était pas d'accord avec cette option, elle craignait que Wendy ne soit en danger au sein de la société. Sur le coup, elle ne m'a pas très bien expliqué, mais j'ai cru comprendre que cette petite avait quelques faculté qui l'excluraient presque automatiquement du groupe. Charuru a tellement insisté, que j'ai finit par faire quelque chose d'insensé » **son regard se fit plus grave **« J'ai fait croire à ma propre mort afin de m'occuper d'elles. Ce ne fut pas chose aisée, mais j'y suis parvenue malgré tout, et le navire est repartit quelques jours plus tard avec comme seul souvenir de moi ma plaque d'identité. A partir de cette instant, Mest Gryder était officiellement mort, et j'ai pris le nom de Drambalt par précaution. Rapidement, je me suis aperçu que même si mon corps de cessait de vieillir, les effets du temps n'avaient aucun effet sur Wendy et Charuru. Elles restaient tel qu'elles étaient. C'est ainsi que j'ai compris que Wendy n'était pas fait du même bois que nous autre. Sa force était prodigieuse et ses capacités magiques semblaient être un gouffre sans fond. J'ai pris soin d'elles, je les ai nourrit, et un jour, Charuru m'a appris que Wendy n'était autre qu'un dragon, dont la mère était morte plusieurs années auparavant...**** »** il marqua une énième pause pour observer la bleutée, captivée par le récit **« Puis, lors de l'un de mes rares voyages sur le continent, j'ai appris qu'une horde de pirates se disputait l'appartenance de Wendy, depuis cet évènement, nous n'avons plus jamais remit le pieds en dehors de cette île, mais il faut croire que leur persévérance à eut raison de mon acharnement. »**

Levy écouta les dires de l'homme qui n'était pas sans lui rappeler une histoire qu'elle avait entendu il n'y a pas si longtemps que cela... Elle chercha dans sa mémoire des éléments similaires à cette histoire et celle qu'elle était persuadée d'avoir déjà entendu: la mort d'un dragon femelle, une jeune enfant orpheline... Les pupilles de Levy se rétractèrent avant de se fixer sur le visage enfantin de Wendy. Bon sang! Combien de chance pour qu'il s'agisse bien de la fille que recherche Polyussica?! La vieille dame lui avait en effet mentionné l'existence d'un dragon qu'on lui avait légué, ais qu'elle n'était, hélàs, jamais parvenue à trouver. Elle fit travailler sa mémoire afin de retrouver le nom dudit dragon. Soudain, elle humidifia ses lèvres, hésitante.

**« ****Wendy... Saurais-tu le nom de ta mère?**** »**

**« ****Ma mère?**** »** elle posa son index au creux de sa joue et leva les yeux au ciel **« ****Je crois qu'elle ne prénommait GrandinE, pourquoi?**** »**

**« ****GrandinE, le Dragon Céleste pour être parfaitement précis! »** renchérit l'exceed.

**« ****Oui, Charuru à raison! Ma mère était le grand Dragon céleste! Mais elle est morte très rapidement après ma naissance, et j'ai vécu avec Charuru plus d'une cinquantaine d'année, c'est elle qui s'est occupée de moi sur cette île!**** »**

Levy déglutit. S'était bien cela... Wendy n'était autre que celle que Gajeel recherchait pour Polyussica! L'enfant dont elle devait s'occuper en échange de la vie que lui offrait le dragon. Elle avait du mal à y croire et pourtant! Il n'y avait pas d'autre explication! La bleutée hoqueta... Gajeel serait-il vraiment prêt à donner cette enfant à des pirates? Ou alors se résignerait-il en découvrant la vérité sur son identité? Le visage de Levy se fit plus solennel. Qu'importe, avec se genre d'hypothèse, elle n'arriverait à rien. Gajeel n'était plus à prendre en considération, elle devait le rayer de sa mémoire, il faisait parti du passé, il n'était qu'un simple lien, qui la relié à la petite Wendy, elle observa Drambalt avec une moue convaincue. Polyussica lui avait sauvé la vie, s'était tout à fait normal qu'elle lui rende l'appareil, malgré tout, une île infesté de pirates et de putains n'était pas le lieu idéal pour élever une enfant. Cet homme avait tout abandonné, jusqu'à sa propre vie pour Wendy, et elle ne pouvait pas se résoudre à lui arracher vulgairement l'enfant. Non, il fallait trouver un compromis. Soudain, une idée traversa son esprit. Elle n'avait cas retourner voir Polyussica et lui annoncer que Wendy était saine et sauve, qu'elle n'avait plus à s'inquiéter, et que, si elle le désirait, elle pouvait la conduire à la petite dragonne. Les deux femmes auraient beaucoup de choses à se raconter, elle en était convaincue. Un sentiment de soulagement envahit le cœur de Levy. Finalement, elle allait pouvoir se rendre utile tout en répandant la joie et le bonheur autour d'elle, il n'y avait pas de meilleure fin à sa petite aventure non ? Après, elle trouverait sûrement le moyen de regagner le continent et elle continuerait son voyage par les terres, on raconte qu'on y trouve plein de trésors merveilleux au-delà des collines et des forêts. Tant de mystères !

Son regard se déposa à nouveau sur Wendy, elle avait rejoint celui qu'elle considérait comme son père, et rirait de bon cœur. Ils étaient beaux tous les trois. Une véritable famille… Elle se surprise à songer à ce qu'aurait pu être sa propre vie, si elle n'avait pas était abandonné il y un peu plus de dix-huit ans maintenant. Peut-être qu'elle aussi serait en mesure d'avoir un tel sourire.  
Son souffle se coupa instantanément et deux yeux rouges apparurent dans le mur.

_« Le Monde t'a toujours rejeté Levy, tu es totalement inutile… REGARDE ! »_

A cet instant, le mur en face d'elle explosa, la propulsant à plusieurs mettre de sa position avec une violence inouïe, et le plafond de la grotte s'effondra sur elle et les trois autres protagonistes. La tête de la bleutée heurta brutalement un rocher et sa conscience commença à s'évanouir…

* * *

**C'est tout pour ce soir :D**

**J'attends vos petites reviews ;)**

**PROCHAINE PUBLICATION (pour de vrai cette fois) /!\ Dimanche 02 Novembre 2014 /!\**


End file.
